Perfect Life
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Seorang Park Ryeowook yang memiliki masa lalu menyakitkan, bertemu dengan Kim Yesung yang mengklaim akan membuat namanya berubah menjadi Kim Ryeowook. Chap 14 APDEEEEEEEEETTTT! The Ending Story
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Life part 1**

**By : **Ela-Kyuhyunnie

**Pairing : **Main=Yewook. Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk

"Cklek." Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan segera aku berjalan, ah bukan, lebih tepatnnya aku berlari menyongsong kedatangan sesosok yeoja yang telah melahirkanku. Namun langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat adanya sosok lain yang masuk ke rumah bersama umma-ku. Sesosok namja asing yang dengan brutalnya mencium bibir ummaku tepat di depan pintu yang masih terbuka. Seolah tak peduli kalau kelakuan yang tak pantasnya itu dilihat orang lain. Termasuk diriku.

"U-umma.." panggilku lirih, yang sepertinya tak dipedulikan oleh kedua orang dewasa yang tengah saling melumat bibir itu. Aku benci ini. Aku membenci setiap namja asing yang dibawa pulang oleh ummaku karena...

"U-ummaa~" rengekku ketika tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh umma yang telah selesai berciuman dengan namja asing itu, dan..

"Argh!" ringisku sambil mengusap pantatku yang sakit saat merasakan tubuhku dilempar ke tanah yang keras di luar rumah.

"Tunggu saja diluar sana sampai pagi," ucap ummaku dengan dingin, diikuti dengan pintu rumahku yang ditutup dengan kasar, dan di kunci dari dalam.

Ya, inilah yang sangat kubenci setiap umma membawa namja asing pulang kerumah. Karena itu artinya aku harus menghabiskan malam dengan duduk di depan pintu rumah, di tengah udara malam yang dingin menggigit, tak peduli dengan betapa tipisnya baju yang kupakai. Biarpun begitu, aku tak pernah sanggup membenci umma yang dengan teganya membiarkanku semalaman di luar, karena beliau tetap saja ummaku satu-satunya. Keluargaku satu-satunya.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana appaku, aku takkan bisa menjawabnya. Karena dari yang kutahu selama ini, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan umma yang hanya bekerja setiap malam, dan selalu pulang dengan membawa namja asing yang selalu berganti setiap harinya. Apakah aku anak haram? Mungkin saja. Aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan itu sejak lima tahun yang lalu, saat akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa aku tak memiliki appa, kenapa aku tidak sama dengan anak-anak seumuranku yang lain, yang dengan senangnya berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan umma-appanya, yang dengan riangnya memakai seragam dan bersekolah.

Ya, aku berbeda, dan aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, selama aku memiliki umma disampingku. Aku tak peduli dengan dunia luar. Duniaku hanyalah rumah ini dengan aku dan ummaku didalamnya.

Dan aku membenci setiap namja asing yang datang bersama umma. Mereka menyentuh ummaku dengan sembarangan, dan aku juga tak suka saat melihat umma yang senang hati melayani mereka. Sepanjang malam, meski aku menutup kedua telingaku rapat-rapat, aku tetap bisa mendengar suara desahan yang umma keluarkan. Dan aku...sedikit jijik dengan itu.

Pernah sewaktu dulu -saat aku tak perlu menghabiskan waktu semalaman diluar seperti ini- tanpa sengaja aku membuka pintu kamar tempat umma dan namja asing itu berduaan karena perutku sangat lapar, dan setelahnya, aku langsung berteriak dan berlari keluar seraya menahan rasa jijik dan shock melihat apa yang tengah umma dan namja asing itu lakukan. Bagaimana mungkin tidak jijik ketika melihat wajah ummamu yang bersimbah keringat namun dengan penuh semangat mengulum..ukh...kejantanan namja asing itu. Dan setelah itu, setiap malam kuhabiskan di luaran seperti ini karena umma tak suka aku mengganggu kegiatan malamnya.

Sekali lagi kutegaskan, aku tak membenci umma, hanya saja aku benci dengan para namja asing itu, dan sangat tak suka dengan kegiatan malam umma. Itu sungguh...sangat menjijikkan...

"Umma..." panggilku pada umma yang sekarang sedang beristirahat di atas tempat tidurnya. Ya, umma selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berada di atas tempat tidurnya dari pagi hingga sore.

"Apa?" tanya umma dengan nada suara yang dingin padaku.

"Tak bisakah umma berhenti membawa namja asing ke rumah? Kalau umma butuh uang, biar aku saja yang bekerja untuk umma..." ucapku lirih pada umma yang sekarang bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatapku tajam. Entah kenapa,meskipun aku namja, aku tetap saja takut dengan tatapan tajam dari umma.

"Kau? Mau bekerja? Kau pikir anak kecil sepertimu bisa kerja apa?"Bentak umma tiba-tiba, dan langsung membuatku mengkerut ketakutan. Umma jarang membentakku, karena ia selalu menggunakan nada suara yang dingin dan datar.

"A-aku... akan bekerja apa saja... apapun yang bisa menghasilkan uang... agar umma tak perlu lagi bersama para namja itu..." sahutku pelan dan agak tersendat.

Umma terdiam. Dan kemudian, sebuah senyum manis –yang entah kenapa sedikit terlihat mengerikan untukku- terulas di bibirnya, dan umma menepuk kepalaku lembut. Sebuah perlakuan yang tak pernah dilakukan umma padaku, dan itu membuatku amat sangat senang. Tanpa sedikitpun menyadari kalau setelah ini, nerakalah yang akan terbentang dihadapanku.

Malam kembali datang menjemput. Dan yang membuatku bertanya-tanya adalah kenapa malam ini umma menyuruhku memakai baju yang agak kebesaran ini dan menunggunya dengan manis di rumah. Aku segera menyongsong ke depan begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Namun alangkah kagetnya aku saat kulihat umma datang bersama 2 orang namja asing, yang dengan serta merta menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar yang selama ini di pakai oleh umma.

"Lepaskan!" berontakku dengan kuat ketika namja itu menggendongku dengan mudah. Kedua tangan dan kakiku memberontak dengan sekuat mungkin, menendang dan memukul namja yang membawaku, namun nampaknya pukulan seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun tak ada apa-apanya didepan kekuatan absolut seorang namja dewasa.

"Ukh!" lirihku saat aku di lampar dengan kasar ke tempat tidur besar milik umma. Kedua bola mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat namja itu mengeluarkan tali dan dengan cepat mengikat kedua tanganku pada tiang tempat tidur.

"Lepaskan! Umma, lepaskan ikatan tanganku ini~" rengekku pada umma yaang menyusul masuk ke dalam kamar, sambil tanganku tetap bergerak-gerak berusaha melapaskan diri dari ikatan tali yang sangat kencang ini.

"Benarkah ia anakmu Yoon-ah? Benarkah ia seorang namja? Manis sekali~" ucap namja yang sekarang berada di samping umma.

"Tentu saja." Jawab umma sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada namja itu. "dan kulihat, kau sangat tertarik pada putraku ini."

"Haha, kau sungguh jeli Yoon-ah. Ya, aku sangat senang melihat anakmu ini. Dan rasanya tak rugi aku memberimu uang yang cukup banyak, untuk bisa 'menikmati' anakmu ini." Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan pria itu, dan menatap umma dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kurasa umma bisa menangkap tatapan tak percayaku padanya. Dan dengan dinginnya umma berucap "Apa?Bukankah kau sendiri yang bulang akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa mendapatkan uang? Dan yang bisa dilakukan anak sekecilmu hanyalah menjual dirimu sendiri kan? Nah, sekarang, layani tuan ini dengan baik." Ucap umma seraya melenggang pergi dengan namja satunya, meninggalkanku dengan satu namja yang menatapku dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ber-berhenti..." ucapku lirih dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pipiku, ketika melihat namja itu mulai mendekat ke arahku yangtak bisa apa-apa karena terikat dengan kuat di tempat tidur.

"Hen-HENTIKAAAN!"

Kubuka dengan cepat kedua mataku dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku dengan cepat. Hanya ada aku sendirian di kamar dan tempat tidur yang berukuran kecil ini. Tak ada tempat tidur besar, dan tak ada namja yang akan berusaha untuk...sudah hentikan! Tadi hanya sebuah mimpi buruk!Mimpi buruk dari masa lalu yang tak ingin lagi kuingat.

KKRRIIIINGGG!

Aku kembali terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dering alarmku. Cepat-cepat aku menoleh ke arah alarm itu dan-

"OMONA! Sudah jam setengah enam pagi! Aigooo~ jangan sampai aku terlambat!" Aku segera bangkit dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian aku segera keluar dari kamar mungilku dan berlari keluar. Saking terburu-buru dan tak berhati-hatinya, aku tak sadar ada seseorang yang juga tengah berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung, dan tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

"Akh...appo~" Seru orang yang kutabrak itu. Aku yang sedang menusap-usap pantatku yang sakit segera mendongakkan kepala begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagiku.

"Ah, gwaenchana? Mianhae Sungmin hyung. Aku sedang terburu-buru, karena sepertinya akan terlambat." ucapku dengan penuh rasa bersalah sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan membantu Sungmin hyung-orang yang kutabrak barusan- berdiri.

"Ne, nan gwaenchana Wookie. Sudahlah, cepat sana ke tempat kerjamu. Jangan sampai kau di pecat karena terlambat. Oke?"

"Umm! Gomawo Sungmin hyung. Aku pergi dulu!" ucapku sambil mulai berjalan lagi.

"Ya, Wookie! Jangan lupa hari ini bar buka lebih dini. Jadi usahakan kau jam 5 sore sudah pulang. Arrasseo?"

"Arrasseo, Sungmin hyung! Aku berangkat dulu! Salam untuk Kyu mesummu yang meninggalkan banyak kissmark di lehermu itu!" Balasku sambil berlari cepat, karena sedeik kemudian...

"YA! WOOKIE! AWAS KAU!"

Aku tertawa sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat kerjaku. Senang sekali rasanya bisa menggoda sungmin hyung pagi-pagi begini. Kupikir, aku sudah terkontaminasi ke-evilannya Kyu deh. Ah, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim, ah bukan, namaku adalah Park Ryeowook. Seorang namja biasa yang tengah menjadi siswa tingkat akhir di SM Senior HighSchool. Dan namja yang kupanggil Sungmin hyung tadi adalah hyung angkatku, yang juga merangkap 'istri' dari salah satu bosku, Cho Kyuhyun. Ah, kalian bingung? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan dengan lebih rinci. Sungmin hyung atau Park Sungmin atau sekarang Cho Sungmin, adalah hyung angkatku, kami jadi saudara angkat karena sama-sama berasal dari panti asuhan Blue Sapphire yang di kelola oleh Park Jung Soo ahjusshi, atau yang biasa kami panggil umma.

Setelah Sungmin hyung lulus dari SM Senior High School, tiba-tiba saja Kyu, datang ke panti dan langsung melamar Sungmin hyung untuk menjadi istrinya. Aku langsung bersorak gembira mendengar lamaran dari Kyu. Karena memang aku tahu kalau Sungmin hyung dan Kyu sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama. Namun sayangnya, umma menolak dengan tegas, karena melihat usia Kyu –yang seumuran denganku, yaitu- 2 tahun dibawah Sungmin hyung, ditambah lagi mereka sama-sama namja. Namun dengan penuh percaya diri, Kyu menegaskan kalau ia sangat mencintai Sungmin hyung, tak akan membiarkan Sungmin hyung terluka sedikitpun, dan ia juga sudah mampu menghidupi Sungmin hyung. Dan itu memang bukan bualan semata, karena buktinya, memang Kyu sudah mengelola sebuah bar semenjak kelas satu, dan kini usahanya telah berhasil. Barnya selalu ramai setiap malamnya, dan memberikan pendapatan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil setiap harinya.

Setelah melakukan perdebatan alot ditambah dengan segala bujuk rayu yang aku dan Sungmin hyung keluarkan, akhirnya umma menyetujui hubungan Kyu dan Sungmin hyung. Rasanya aku masih bisa mengingat betapa terharunya aku saat menghadiri upacara perikahan mereka berdua, yang hanya dihadiri oleh anggota panti asuhan Sapphire Blue saja, karena memang kedua orang tua Kyu sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ia berada di junior high school. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian, dengan warisan yang menumpuk.

Nah, dan karena Sungmin hyung tak mau berpisah dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya, yaitu aku, maka aku ikut di boyong serta tinggal bersama Kyu dan Sungmin hyung, yang ternyata berkediaman di lantai tiga gedung bar yang dikelola oleh Kyu. Nah, karena aku bukan tipe namja yang suka menganggur, jadi setiap harinya, setelah usai sekolah, aku akan membantu di bar milik Kyu. Sebagai bartender tentunya, karena posisi Dj sendiri sudah di pegang oleh Kyu sendiri. Dan Sungmin hyung dengan tegas melarangku untuk mengambil posisi sebagai waiter. Yaah, Sungmin hyung memang cukup protektif aku cukup senang mendapati kenyataan itu.

Nah, sepertinya kalian sudah cukup paham kan? Karena sekarang ini aku sedang terburu ke tempat kerja pertamaku. Ya, setiap pagi aku bekerja untuk mengantarkan susu dan surat kabar ke rumah-rumah. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sudah kuambil semenjak aku mulai masuk ke SM Senior High School.

Setelah meyelesaikan pekerjaan rutin pagiku, aku segera menuju ke Blue Sapphire. Kegiatan adalah membangunkan seluruh yeoja dan namdongsaengku di tempat ini, dan setelah itu memasakkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka semua. Sebenarnya, umma sudah melarangku untuk melakukan ini. Tidak perlu lagi, katanya, karena bagi yang sudah meninggalkan panti, mereka sudah tak terikat peraturan dan tugas-tugas di panti lagi. Tapi dengan tegas aku berkata aku ingin membalas budi bagi tempat yang telah memberikanku rumah selama 9 tahun ini. Dan umma sudah sangat tahu, kalau aku sudah memutuskan, maka akan sangat sulit membuatku untuk mengubahnya. Jadilah aku terus melakukan kegiatan rutinku ini.

Haah, tak terasa sudah pukul 7. Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke bar, dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Kyu. Sudah kubilang kan, kalau Kyu itu 2 tahun di bawah Sungmin hyung, jadi dia itu seusia denganku. Jadinya, setiap hari kami berangkat sekolah bersama. Dan tahukah kau, apa yang paling menyebalkan jika aku berangkat bersama evil Kyu satu itu? Ya, aku harus menyaksikan adegan per adegan yang memamerkan kemesraan mereka sebagai suami-istri. Dari Kyu yang selalu memeluk-meluk pinggang Sungmin hyung, hingga good bye kiss yang berupa long french kiss yang membuatku malu sendiri setiap kali melihatnya. Seperti yang tengah kusaksikan sekarang ini.

"Oh, ayolah. Sampai kapan kalian mau berciuman? Sampai bel sekolah berbunyi?" Ucapku kesal, yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil berupa dorongan dari sungmin hyung yang membuat Kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya tak puas.

"Sudah Kyu, ini saatnya kau berangkat sekolah. Hati-hatilah ya, nae yeobo." Ucap Sungmin hyung yang membuatnya mendapat hadiah berupa kecupan dari Kyu di pipi kanannya.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa nae aegyo yeobo~" ucap Kyu seraya memasuki mobil sedan hitamnya. "Ayo Wookie, cepat naik atau kau kutinggal." Ancam Kyu kejam.

"Dasar! Yang membuat ini jadi lama kan kau juga Kyu!" dumelku, sambil mengecup pipi kiri Sungmin hyung, yang mendapakan death glare dari Kyu. Tapi, apa peduliku, Sungmin hyung toh hyungku. "Dadah hyuung~"

**At School**

"Wookieeeee~~!" Panggil sesosok ikan*plak* sesosok namja yang berlari dengan semangat 45 menyongsong kedatangan kami berdua.

"Oh, hai Hae. Mana Hyukkie? Kenapa kau berangkat sendiri?" Aku memberondong Hae dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan begitu hae sampai tepat didepan kami berdua.

"Hyukkie hari ini tidak berangkat bersamaku. Ia akan berangkat bersama hyungnya yang akan menjadi songsaenim baru di sekolah kita." Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Hae.

"Hyung? Memangnya Hyukkie punya hyung?" Tanya Kyu yang seolah mewakili pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalaku. Tentu saja aku bingung, karena setahuku, Hyukkie adalah anak tunggal.

"Ah, bukan hyung kandung, tapi saudara sepupunya yang baru kembali dari London." Jelas Hae yang memuatku dan Kyu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Memang kau tak cemburu Hae? Hyukkie sampai bela-belain tak berangkat bersamamu hanya demi hyungnya yang ini kan?" goda Kyu sambil memperlihatkan evil smirknya yang terkenal, yang langsung membuat Hae memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dasar evil Kyu. Aku tak cemburu, karena aku yakin 100% kalau cinta Hyukkie memang hanya padaku." Jawab Hae mantap. Ya, memang kedua sahabatku yang bernama Hae, atau lebih lengkapnya Lee Donghae sangat mencintai namjachingunya, Lee Hyukjae, atau yang sering kami panggil Hyukkie.

Belum tuntas kami bercakap-cakap sambil berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, sebuah deru mobil yang sangat kencang menarik perhatian kami. Segera kami bertiga menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan menemukan sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna merah dengan lambang kuda jingkrak -ferrari- melaju dengan cepat di pekarangan sekolah kami. Kontan saja kedatangan mobil itu menjadi pusat perhatian karena di sekolah ini,rasa-rasanya tak ada yang memiliki mobil jenis tesebut.

Kami masih terpaku pada kedatangan mobil itu. Penasaran siapakah yang berada di balik kemudi mobil mewah tersebut. Kami semua tersentak kaget saat mendapati Hyukkielah yang keluar dari pintu penumpang mobil tersebut dan melambai serta memanggil nama Hae dengan riangnya.

"Ah..ha-hai Hyukkie.." sahut Hae dengan gagap karena masih dalam masa trans antara shock, kaget dan bingung. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu bagian pengemudi terbuka, dan aku segera menahan nafas melihat sosok orang yang turun dari mobil itu. Satu kata yang dapat kugambarkan adalah 'Tampan dan Berkelas'. Dengan helaian berwarna raven yang tertata dengan berantakan, memberikan kesan cool dan elegan. Kacamata hitam yang menambah pesona dan memberikan aura cool yang tak terelakkan. Setelan jas yang dengan jelas terlihat kalau itu semua adalah buatan dari armani. Serta sikap yang cukup acuh dengan sekeliling, membuat wajahku memanas, dengan aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

Hyukkie segera menarik namja yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan itu ke arah kami, sambil terus melambai ke arah namjachingunya dengan muka berseri. Hyukkie segera melepaskan gandengannya kepada namja tak dkienal itu dan langsung memeluk Hae dengan manjanya, membuat seulas senyum tipis tergaris dibibir tipis sang namja. Dan melihat senyum itu, rasanya seluruh aliran darahku mengalir terbalik dan terkumpul semua diwajahku. Aigoooo~ apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?

"Hae~ Bogoshippeoo~" ucap Hyukkie manja. Hae yang sadar, segera membalas pelukan Hyukkie dengan erat. " Nado Hyukkie. Nado bogoshippeo." Balas Hae. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa dia, Hyukkie?" tanya Hae yang seolah mewakili kami semua.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan. Hae, Wookie, Kyu, ini Kim Yesung, hyungku yang kuceritakan itu." Jelas Hyukkie sembari melepas pelukannya pada Hae. "Dan Yesung hyung, ini Hae, Lee Donghae, dia—"

"-namjachingumu yang sangat kau cintai itu kan Hyuk?" sambar namja yang ternyata bernama Kim Yesung itu dengan suara baritonnya yang membuat seluruh tuburhku bergetar, dan membuat wajah HaeHyuk memerah. "Halo Hae, aku hyung dari monyet satu ini. Senang bertemu denganmu." Lanjut namja itu sambil menjabat tangan Hae.

"Ah, dan ini Kyu, Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatku, dan juga Wookie, Park Ryeowook." Lanjut Hyukkie dengan wajah yang masih semerah kepiting rebus. Aku dan Kyu jadi terkikik melihatnya.

"Hello, Cho Kyuhyun-ah. Nice to meet you." Sapa namja itu dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih, dan langsung di sambut Kyu dngan bahasa Inggris yang tak kalah fasih.

"Dan salam kenal juga padamu, Park Ryeo—" aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung ketika dia mmenghentikan kalimatnya dan menatapku dengan terkejut. Itu semua terbaca dari perubahan raut wajahnya, meski kami semua tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dengan tiba-tiba, namja itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan sepasang onyx kembar yang begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan. Kemudian ia tersenyum dengan lebar yang membuatku semakin bingung. "Dan salam kenal untukmu, Kim Ryeowook." Ucapnya sambl menjabat tanganku erat.

"Ah, mian. Namaku bukan Kim Ryeowook, tapi Park Ryeowook." ralatku cepat. Karena memang aku sangat tak suka kalau namaku kembali ditambahi dengan nama marga 'Kim'

"Ah, tak salah. Karena kau akan menjadi istriku, dan akan kupastkan kalau sebentar lagi kau akan menyandang nama Kim sebagai nama margamu." Ucapnya yakin dan langsung meninggalkan aku yang terbengong dengan suksesnya.

-TBC-

Hyaaa! Akhirnya post juga~~

Author baru nih..

Banyak banget biki fic, tapi gak pernah publish satu pun..

akhirnya memberanikan diri publish salah satu cerita fav author, YeWook!

Review please~ biar ngerti bagus enggaknya, atau dimana kekuarangan fic author~

Gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter

"Ah, mian. Namaku bukan Kim Ryeowook, tapi Park Ryeowook." ralatku cepat. Karena memang aku sangat tak suka kalau namaku kembali ditambahi dengan nama marga 'Kim'

"Ah, ani. Aku tak salah. Karena kau akan menjadi istriku, dan akan kupastkan kalau sebentar lagi kau akan menyandang nama Kim sebagai nama margamu." Ucapnya yakin dan langsung meninggalkan aku yang terbengong dengan suksesnya.

**Perfect Life Ch 2**

**By : **Ela-Kyuhyunnie

**Pairing : **YeWook, Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk

*Author POV*

"Wookie... Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae pada Ryeowook yang masih saja melamun di dalam kelas. Ia tentu saja mengerti kenapa Ryeowook menjadi seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, kalau tiba-tiba saja kau bertemu dengan namja asing, dan namja itu dengan penuh percaya dirinya menyatakan kalau kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, siapa yang tidak akan shock? Apalagi ditambah dengan namja itu tadi telah masuk ke kelas, dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai guru seni yang baru.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan dari teman sebangkunya itu, Donghae lantas melirik Eunhyuk yang juga sedang menatap Ryeowook dengan khawatir, seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Iya, aku serius Minnie chagi. Tadi itu uri Wookie dilamar oleh Yesung Songsaenim..." ucap Kyuhyun yang tengah menelepon Sungmin –istrinya- dan menceritakan kejadian yang membuat Ryeowook melamun karena masih shock. "..ne. Kalau kau tanya orangnya seperti apa, menurutku orang itu tampan, meskipun lebih tampan aku pastinya. Hmm... iya. Wookie masih shock sampai sekarang, hahahaha." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Merasa mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin. "Sudah dulu ya chagi, aku sedng diatatap tajam oleh sepasang ikan dan monyet disini. Nanti akan kuceritakan selengkapnya dirumah. Ne, nado saranghaeyo chagi~"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lama-lama jengah juga ditatap tajam oleh pasangan paling heboh dan paling mesra di sekolahnya ini. Mereka berdua tak menjawab, dan hanya mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook yang masih saja melamun.

"Kalian menyuruhku melakukan apa? Daripada mengkhawatirkan Wookie, aku malah lebih penasaran pada hyungmu itu Hyuk." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tertarik, yang langsung membuat Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dengan protektif.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau Lee Donghae! Aku tak mungkin tertarik pada monyetmu itu! Minnie itu seribu kali lebih manis dan menarik daripada monyetmu itu tahu!" sentak Kyuhyun saat mengetahui arti tindakan Donghae. Sedangkan yang dimarahi, hanya tertawa kikuk. Membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Nah, Hyuk, sekarang berikan aku penjelasan mengenai hyungmu itu!" titah sang evil magnae di elas mereka itu.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Aku tak mengerti." sahut Eunhyuk bingung.

"Siapa hyungmu itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berkata begitu pada Wookie yang baru saja ditemuinya? Apa dia kenal dengan Wookie sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun, yang membuat Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng bingung.

"Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti Kyu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengerti? Bukankah dia itu sepupumu?" desak Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa menatap namjachingunya yang sebenarnya ingin membantu Eunhyuk, tapi di lain sisi, ia sendiri juga penasaran.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Kyu. Aku sendiri jarang bertemu dengan Yesung hyung selama ini. Paling kami bertemu waktu Yesung hyung liburan ke Seoul, dan selama itupun Yesung hyung paling cuma berdiam diri di rumah, atau kalau keluarpun, paling bersamaku, dan juga, rasa-rasanya Yesung hyung tak pernah menyebut-nyebut nama Wookie." jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

"Hmmm... aneh. Kalau kau sendiri, Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah sadar dan sejak tadi mendengarkan jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak tahu. Bertemu dengan namja itupun baru pertama kali ini." jawab Ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepala bingung.

"Hhh... Ini aneh sekali. Tapi kalian tahu? Aku sangat penasaran.." ucap Kyuhyun yang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan usil dan senyum evilnya.

"Apa Kyu?" ketus Ryeowook yang merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat Kyuhyun memasang tampang seperti itu.

"Aku sangat penasaran ingin melihat Wookie yang takluk pada Yesung Sonsaengnim." sahut Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk yang masih belum lepas dari bibir sexynya. "Karena meski selama ini ia selalu kekeuh bilang kalau dirinya straight, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya dengan yeoja manapun." Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, untuk melihat reaksi ketiga sahabatnya, dan evil smirknya makin melebar ketika tahu ketiga sahabatnya itu mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Dan kalau Yesung sonsaengnim berhasil membuat Wookie takluk, itu membuktikan kalau Wookie itu memiliki kelainan seperti kita juga. Dan aku sangat menantikan saat itu." Tegas Kyuhyun sambl melenggang keluar kelas dengan santainya.

"YA! AWAS KAU CHO KYUHYUUUUUUN!"

"Menyebalkan! Dasar Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan! Nanti pasti kau akan kuadukan pada Sungmin hyung!" gerutuan terdengar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook yang sekarang tengah berjalan sendiri sepulang sekolah. Seharusnya, sekarang ini dia tengah duduk nyaman di jok penumpang mobilnya Kyuhyun, namun si evil itu tidak bilang kalau dia ada rapat OSIS. Dan karena tadi pagi Sungmin hyung berpesan agar ia pulang cepat, maka Kyuhyun dengan teganya mengusir Ryeowook yang sudah berniat menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

Jadilah sekarang ini Ryeowook berjalan kaki pulang ke rumahnya yang jaraknya sebenarnya lumayan jauh kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Tapi kalau naik bus atau kereta, Ryeowook merasa sayang akan uang yang dia saja Ryeowook itu pelit atau apa, yang pasti,memang ia berpikiran, daripada uang itu ia keluarkan hanya untuk angkutan, lebih baik ia serahkan kepada umma, atau ia berikan pada para dongsaengnya untuk sekedar membeli jajan.

Langkah Ryeowook kontan terhenti saat sebuah mobil dengan tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Sebuah mobil ferrari merah yang entah kenapa terlihat familier di mata Ryeowook. Ia hanya mematung saja saat dengan perlahan kaca mobil itu diturunkan dan menampakkan pengemudi didalamnya.

"Kim Ryeowook. Ayo masuk." Perintah namja yang ternyata adalah Yesung itu, sambil membuka pintu pengemudi yang berada tepat di depan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa terpaku menatap pemandangan di depannya, dan entah kenapa, rasa kesal perlahan muali muncul mengingat kalau namja itu tadi memanggilnya dengan marga 'Kim'.

"Gomawo, sonsaengnim. Tapi tidak perlu. Dan kutegaskan sekali lagi, kalau namaku itu Park Ryeowook, dan bukannya Kim Ryeowook!" dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak, Ryeowook mulai berjalan meninggalkan mobil beserta namja tak tahu diri didepannya.

'Life couldn't get better~ Nan nol pume ango nara~ purun darul hyange nara~ jamdun noui ib machul koya~ life couldn't get better~ noui mame munul yoro jyo~ gude, ne songul jabayo~' terdengar ringtone lagu miracle mengalun dari ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celana Ryeowook. Cepat dia mengambil ponselnya, dan sedikit heran ketika nomor tak dikenal yang terpampang di layarnya.

"Yoboseyo,"

"Masuk ke mobilku atau kau lebih memilh untuk kutabrak?" tanya suara di seberang sana, yang membuat Ryeowook makin mengernyitkan dahinya. Masuk ke mobilnya atau akan ia tabrak? Apa maksudnya?

"Nuguya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Kim Ryeowook, kuulang sekali lagi, masuk ke mobilku atau kau memilih untuk kutabrak?"

Perlu sedikit waktu bagi Ryeowook untuk mencerna maksud ucapan namja itu, dan setelah itu, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat kalau yesung tengah berbicara dengannya melalui ponselnya.

"Cepat masuk atau kau akan benar-benar kutabrak." Ulang namja itu, yang membuat sepasang iris coklat terang milik Ryeowook melebar tak percaya. Yesung mengarahkan mobilnya tepat ke arahnya, dan menge-gas mobilnya dengan keras. Jika rem mobil itu dilepas dan persnelingnya ditekan, sudah pasti mobil itu akan melaju kencang dan menabrak Ryeowook yang jelas-jelas berada di arah yang akan dilalui mobil itu.

"Ba-baiklah! A-aku akan naik!" Teriak Ryeowook panik saat mobil itu mulai berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya. 'Tak akan sempat!' batin Ryeowook takut saat melihat sepertinya mobil tak akan bisa berhenti dengan cepat dan akan berakhir dengan menabraknya. Ia memjamkan mata sambil menunggu akan adanya benturan keras yang menimpanya.

1 detik...

10 detik...

30 detik...

'Kenapa tak ada rasa sakit?" batin Ryeowook bingung.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat naik!" Seru sebuah suara yang sekarang sangat familier di telinganya. Perlahan, Ryeowook membuka mata untuk memastikan kalau suara itu bukan khayalannya semata, dan alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat mobil itu berhenti tepat didepannya, dengan jarak yang hanya tinggal 5 centimeter saja.

Melihat Ryeowook yang masih saja belum bergerak, Yesung segera turun dari mobilnya dan membawa Ryeowook masuk ke mobilnya. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, dan kau akan kuantar pulang." Ryeowook yang masih agak shock dan sedikit lemas karenanya hanya bisa menuruti perkataan namja yang sekarang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang meliputi suasanan di dalam mobil keluaran ferrari tersebut. Yesung tetap memasang poker face-nya, tanpa seoraangpun yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran namja aneh itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri, sedari tadi hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

'Siapa sebenarnya namja itu? Tadi dia menelepon onselku, kalau begitu, darimana dia bisa tahu nomor ponselku? Dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Padahal baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya. Dan yang terpenting, apa tujuan dari namja ini?' batin Ryeowook sambil menatap namja yang dengan tenangnya mengemudikan mobilnya entah kemana.

"Turun." Ucap Yesung pelan. Ryeowook yang seolah baru tersadar dari acara melamunnya segera melihat ke sekeliling dengan bingung. Dan ia lebih bingung lagi saat menyadari kalau ternyata mobil ini berhenti tepat di depan Panti asuhan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Ryeowook. Panti asuhan yang memiliki atap dan cat dinding yang berwarna biru, hingga diberi nama Blue Sapphire.

"Cepat turun." Ulang Yesung dengan suara baritonnya yang merdu sekali lagi saat melihat Ryeowook yang masih saja terpaku. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir tipis Yesung saat melihat raut bingung dan terkejut yang terpasang di wajah Ryeowook. Senyuman yang seolah berkata, kalau masih akan adaa kejutan yang lebih besar menanti namja yang memiliki wajah semanis yeoja itu.

Ryeowook yang tersadar segera melepas seatbeltnya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil namja yang aneh itu. Ia tak ingin lebih lama lagi berada satu mobil dengan namja gila yang sekarang dengan santainya melenggang memasuki pintu Blue Sapphire. Ryeowook bergegas menyusul Yesung, takut kalau namja itu ternyata namja psikopat yang akan melakukan sesuatu pada anak-anak panti dan ummanya. Andwae! Dia tak akan membiarkan namja gila itu berbuat macam-macam pada keluarganya!

Yesung berjalan dengan santai namun pasti menuju ruangan yang akan membuatnya semakin mudah melaksanakan semua rencananya. Ya, rencana yang sudah ia dan seseorang atur sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sedang Ryeowook di belakangnya terheran-heran mengikuti Yesung yang berjalan dengan yakin, seolah sudah tahu seluruh seluk-beluk Blue Sapphire. Padahal selama ia berada disini, rasanya tak sekalipun ia pernah melihat namja itu disini. Lalu, bagaimana bisa namja itu berjalan dengan begitu pasti? Jangan-jangan, memang benar apa yang ia pikirkan tentang namja ini? Namja ini... dia psikopat yang akan melukai keluarganya? Andwae!

CKLEK

Ryeowook menatap horor pada namja didepannya yang sekarang membuka pintu ruangan dimana ummanya berada. Pemikiran anehnya semakin berputar-putar dalam benaknya, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, mendahului sang namja, dan cepat-cepat menghampiri ummanya seraya segera memeluk ummanya dengan sikap yang ingin melindungi sang umma.

"Umma, awas! Ada namja psikopat gila yang berniat menyakiti umma dan para dongsaeng!" ucap Ryeowook keras sambil mendorong sang umma ke tembok, dan menamengi sang umma dengan tubuhnya. Berharap dengan begitu sang umma akan terlindungi dari namja psikopat itu.

"Wookie, apa-apaan kau nak?" tanya sang umma yang bingung dengan kelakuan anak angkatnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh. Dan sang umma yang bernama park Jung Soo itu melihat ke balik tubuh anaknya, dan mendapati seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan lucu Ryeowook.

"Umma, berlindunglah! Namja psikopat itu berniat melukai umma!" sahut Ryeowook panik dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang umma.

"Ahahahahaha~! Wookie, apa maksudmu? Kau datang bersama Yesung-ssi kan? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Ryeowook tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan sang umma. Ia pandangi sang umma yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ramah pada namja yang sekarang dengan santainya duduk tanpa ada yang mempersilahkannya.

"Apa maksud umma? Umma... mengenalnya?" ucap Ryeowook bingung seraya mengendorkan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja umma kenal, sayang. Dia ini Kim Yesung-ssi. Putra dari keluarga Kim yang adalah penyokong dana dari Blue Sapphire ini." Jung Soo segera melepaskan dirinya dari Ryeowook dan mendekati namja yang masih duduk dengan tenangnya. "Selamat datang, Yesung-ssi. Suatu kehormatan akhirnya anda mau datang kemari." Sapa Jung Soo sopan pada Yesung yang sekarang berdiri dan menjabat tangan Jung Soo yang terulur padanya. Mengabaikan Ryeowook yang melongo tak percaya atas kejadian yang tengah berlangsung didepannya.

'Jadi, dia bukan namja psikopat gila?'

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari, Yesung-ssi?" tanya Jung Soo setelah mereka bertiga duduk d kursi yang memang tersedia di ruang kerjanya.

"Ah, saya kesini berniat untuk menagih janji 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Menagih janji?" ulang Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Janji yang 'itu' kah?" tanya Jung Soo memastikan, sambil menatap yang ditatap hanya diam takmengerti.

"Ne, janji yang 'itu'." Tegas Yesung yang juga memandang Ryeowook. Dan sekarang ini, entah kenapa, firasat buruk yang tadi sudah menghilang, kembali merayapi dirinya. Kenapa dua orang itu menatap dirinya sambil menyebutkan janji 'itu'?

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Wookie, mian baru mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi memang umma sudah berjanji pada keluarga Kim untuk menjadikanmu sebagai menatu keluarga mereka. Yang artinya, kau akan menjadi istri dari yesung-ssi yang ada dihadapanmu ini."

JDEEERR!

Rasanya baagaikan ada petir yang menyambar dirinya saat sang umma mengatakan itu dengan santainya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Jung Soo-ssi. Sekarang ini, Wookie akan kuanggap sebagai tunangan dulu. Dan kuharap, anda setuju kalau mulai saat ini dia tinggal bersama denganku."

-TBC-

#NB : Ripiuw pleasee~~

Nah, chapter 2 is up!

mian agak pendek, author capek habis maen soalnya..hehehehehe~

balasan ripiuw

ELlFishyShfly : ne, sama2 chinguu~ makasih ud mau review~

ini udah apdet kilat niih~

kurang kilat apa coba?

YellowPinkBlue : salam kenal juga ^O^ Yewook shipper juga?*peluk2*

bingung chingu? sabar aja, author masi mau pelan2 dulu aja buka rahasia2 Yeppa~

mako47117 : anyyeong mako ^O^ makasih pujiannya~

ibu wookie jahat ya? emang! emang senagja bikin Wookie dijahatin koq~ *digampar Yeppa*

ini ud apdet kilat chingu~


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Jung Soo-ssi. Sekarang ini, Wookie akan kuanggap sebagai tunangan dulu. Dan kuharap, anda setuju kalau mulai saat ini dia tinggal bersama denganku."

**Perfect Life Ch 2**

**By : **Ela-Kyuhyunnie

**Pairing : **YeWook, Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk

***Ryeowook PoV***

'Tuhan, kalau ini semua hanya mimpi, buatlah semua kembali seperti semula saat aku membuka mata nanti' harapku saat memejamkan mata di tempat yang asing. Sangat asing, kalau perlu kutekankan sekali lagi. Jika kalian ingin tahu, aku sekarang berada di apartemen mewah milik namja yang beberapa waktu lalu kuketahui bernama Kim Yesung. Dan sekarang, tepat pukul sepuluh malam, dan aku terbaring di salah satu kamar yang berada di apartemen mewah miliknya. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ini hanyalah berharap dan memohon kepada Tuhan, agar semua ini hanyalah mimpi, dan esok paginya, aku akan kembali berada di atas tempat tidur lamaku yang ada di rumah Kyu dan Minnie-hyung.

Amin

"Wookie ah, kalau kita sudah besar nanti, kau harus jadi istriku. Jadi kau tak boleh mengganti namamu, karena Kim dari namamu, adalah tanda kalau kau adalah milikKu. Arra?"

"Um! Arrasseo, Jongwoon-ah!"

.

.

'Gyolguk non a-cha non a-cha, hage dwelgol...

kkok a-cha, imi tte neujo...

Jakkuman appa nan appa, wae moreuna...

O michyeo, na jichyeo, nae ge gatchyeo~~'

"Uumh..." gumamku pelan sambil kembali merapatkan selimut, saat ringtone lagu A-cha milik Super Junior berkumandang, membuyarkan segala mimpi yang menggelayut. Biasanya, saat alarmku berbunyi, aku akan dengan sigap bangun dan memulai rutinitas pagiku. Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda, mungkinkah karena mimpi semalam yang hanya datang sekilas? Mimpi mengenai janji yang terlupakan. Janji yang aku dan Jongwoon-ah buat sewaktu ku kecil dulu. Sebelum ia pindah rumah dan semua 'insiden' itu terjadi. Rasanya kangen sekali~

"Ah, ah, ah... ternyata my wifey wanna be seorang pemalas seperti ini ya."

Suara asing yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit familier itu membuat seluruh tubuhku mematung tegang. Seluruh kejadian kemarin secara kilat berkelebat dalam ingatanku. Dan dengan takut-takut, aku mulai menyibak selimutku dan mencoba melihat lebih jelas dari siapakah ucapan itu berasal.

'Ya Tuhan, jika engkau memang ada, buatlah ini semua hanya mimpi dan suara itu hanya khayalanku semata!'

Tapi seperti dugaanku, Tuhan itu memang tidak ada, dan namja yang berwujud Kim Yesung itulah yang membuktikan dugaanku. Naja itu berdiri dengan santainya, menatapku -yang mulai menegakkan badan- sambil menyandar tembok dengan gaya yang menurutku...sangat cool, dan sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya yang tampan itu.

'MWO? Cool dan tampan? Aiiish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Ryeowook! Dia hanya namja yang harusnya di rawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa!'

"Hapus wajah melamun bodohmu itu dan cepatlah bersiap." Perintah namja itu yang membuatku seketika memasang raut wajah bingung bercampur kesal.

"Ya, Yesung-ssi! Apa yang kau maksud dengan wajah bodoh?" ketusku padanya. "Dan aku sudah punya rutinitas pagi sendiri. Jam segini ini waktuku untuk—"

"Bekerja mengantar surat kabar dan susu kan? Cepat bersiap dan kita ke tempat kerjamu itu. Dan jangan membantah." Sela namja itu yang membuatku sukses memasang wajah meongo bingung yang sangat tak pantas untuk wajah manisku ini.

Apa?

Apa katanya tadi? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

Apa benar dugaaanku kalau Yesung ssi itu namja psikopat? Dan aku adalah sasaran namja psikopat itu? ANDWAEE! Aku tak mau~! Ummaaa, Minnie hyuuung, help meee T^T

"Hilangkan wajah bodohmu dan cepat bersiap. Kutunggu lima menit lagi." Tegas suara Yesung ssi yang diikuti dengan menghilangnya penampakannya dari kamarku.

**Blue Sapphire**

Rasanya aku masih tak percaya dengan semua hal yang terjadi di sekelilingku. Semuanya begitu mengejutkan dan begitu cepat terjadi. Dan semuanya karena ulah namja yang bernama Kim Yesung!

Bayangkan saja apa yang kalian rasakan jika kalian bertemu namja asing yang di pertemuan pertama kalian, dengan percaya dirinya namja itu mengklaim akan menjadikan kalian sebagai istrinya. Dan di pertemuan kedua, namja itu dengan gilanya hampir menabrakmu kalau saja kau tak dengan cepat menyetujui ajakannya -untuk mengantarkan dirimu- yang berakhir dengan dibawanya seluruh barang-barangmu -dari tempatmu selama ini tinggal- agar kau bisa tinggal bersama dengannya. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, itu semua terjadi dengan persetujuan dari semua orang yang telah kalian anggap keluarga!

Umma kalian dengan santainya mempercayakan kaalian pada namja tak dikenal hanya berbekal ucapan "Wookie chagi, kau dengar sendiri kalau umma sudah menjanjikanmu untuk jadi menantu dari keluarga Kim, penyokong dana utama di rumah kita ini. Dan umma sangat tahu kalau Yesung ssi pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." !

Dan tak hanya itu. Saat kalian berharap besar kalau sang hyung akan menghentikan dan melarang ulah gila namja yang akan membawamu pergi, sebesar itu pulalah rasa shock yang kalian dapat saat melihat betapa akrabnya namja itu berbincang dengan hyungmu. Rasa shock itu berganti menjadi perasaan sebal saat kau lihat namja teman sekelasmu, yang juga suami dari hyungmu, malah memberikan seringaian menyebalkan yang seolah menikmati seluruh ekspresi shock yang terpampang di wajahmu saat hyungmu malah menunjukkan kamarmu -dan membantu namja gila itu mengemasi seluruh barang-barang milikmu- sembari memberikan wejangan-wejangan agar kau bersikap baik pada Yesung ssi.

Oh, dan itu semua belum selesai. Karena ternyata masih ada beberapa hal gila yang menantimu keesokan harinya. Saat malam harinya kau berharap semua itu hanya mimpi, kau terhempas pada kenyataan yang selalu berkata lain- ketika kau dengar suara yang mengolokmu. Dilanjutkan dengan perginya kalian ke tempat kerja, dan dengan santainya namja-yang-bernama-Yesung-ssi itu mengatakan kalau kau berhenti bekerja terhitung mulai hari ini!

Jika kalian menjadi diriku dan mengalami ini semua, aku yakin kalian pasti sudah jadi gila karena perasaan shock yang datang bertubi-tubi. Dan tersangka utama yang membuatku merasa shock itu tengah berdiam di belakang kemudi dan sedang memarkirkan ferrari merah mewahnya di halaman Blue Sapphire yang tak terlalu luas ini.

"Sudah kubilang, hapus ekspresi bodoh dari wajahmu itu, dan ayo turun, atau kau kukunci di dalam mobil." Kalimat datar yang berisi hinaan, perintah dan ancaman yang keluar dalam satu helaan nafas itu membuatku tersadar, dan -dengan masih agak linglung- segera keluar dari mobilnya. Kalian merasa aneh kenapa aku begitu menuruti ancaman namja satu itu? Karena dari pengalaman kemarin, aku benar-benar tahu dan sadar, kalau setiap ancaman yang dikeluarkan Yesung-ssi bukanlah ancaman kosong.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanyaku sementara kami berjalan menuju pintu masuk Blue Sapphire.

"Ini rutinitas pagimu kan? Lagipula, aku tau kalau kau memasakkan sarapan untuk mereka. Jadi, aku mau juga sarapan disini." Jawabnya cuek sambil mulai memasuki Blue Sapphire.

Ada yang aneh.

Ya, ada keanehan besar.

Aneh sekali, karena saat aku akan membangunkan dongsangedeul-ku, Yesung-ssi bilang tak usah karena ia yang akan melakukannya, dan aku disuruhnya mengurus dapur. Dan saat aku sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur –karena harus memasakkan makanan untuk dongsaengdeul-ku yang jumlahnya tak sedikit—sekilas ku dengar gelak tawa dan seruan kaget namun bahagia dari tiap-tiap dongsaengdeul-ku. Ketika masakanku sudah hampir selesai semuanya dan aku mulai menata meja bersama dengan umma, pemandangan yang kulihat ssungguh membuatku tercengang. Bagaimana tidak, jika sekarang ini yang terpampang didepanku adalah Yesung-ssi bersama dengan dongsaengdeul-ku, dengan satu namdongsaengku yang menggelayut manja di punggung Yesung ssi, dan dua orang yeodongsaengku masing-masing mennggandeng satu tangan Yesung ssi.

Dan yang paling aneh dari semua itu adalah aku yang terpaku menatap ekspresi wajah Yesung ssi. Ekspresi datar, cool dan cueknya yang hanya pernah kulihat selama ini, tergantikan dengan ekspresi lembut bersamaan dengan senyum dan gelak tawa yang sesekali terdengar dari bibirnya. Dan aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa jantungku malah memilih untuk berdetak lebih kencang. Membuatku tuli akan dunia sekitar.

"...ah! Wookie ah! Gwaenchana?"

"A-ah..! N-ne umma. Gwaenchana yo. W-wae?" panikku saat menyadari kalau umma memanggilku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang... entahlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan umma.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, jangan terlalu terpesona pada Yesung-ah sampai kau terpaku seperti ini dong." Goda umma padaku yang menghasilkan semburat merah di kedua pipiku. Malu sekali rasanya karena ketahuan terpergok saat sedang menatap Yesung-ssi. Apalagi oleh umma yang sekarang masih senyum-senyum geje.

"Ap-apa-apaan sih umma. Lagipula, siapa yang terpesona dengan namja gila itu!" tukasku pelan. Masih dengan semburat di pipiku, yang makin memerah saja saat aku melirik Yesung ssi sekilas, dan sialnya, Yesung-ssi juga tepat menatap ke arahku, dengan senyum yang masih belum lepas dari wajah tampannya. Cepat-cepat kualihkan muka dan menyibukkan diri menata meja makan panjang tempat makan seluruh penghuni Blue Sapphire, sambil terus merutuki diri yang sampai terpesona dan terpaku seperti orang bodoh tadi.

Bukan apa-apa. Yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa. Hanya perasaan kaget dan shock saja karena tumben-tumbennya namja cuek itu menampilkan ekspresi lembut seperti itu. Ya, pasti hanyaa karena itu. Bukan karena wajahnya terlihat makin tampa-aneh karena tersenyum lembut begitu! Ya. Pasti begitu!

Tapi, apa benar begitu?

Keanehan kedua –di waktu dan tempat yang sama—yang kurasakan adalah, kenapa rasanya dongsaengdeul-ku semua akrab dengan Yesung-ssi? Setahuku, dongsaengseul-ku bukan tipe yang mudah akrab dengan orang asing. Dan bukankah selama ini aku tak pernah melihat Yesung-ssi? Otomatis dongsaengseul-ku juga baru pertama kali ini melihat Yesung-ssi kan?

"Yesung-oppa, Yesung-oppa, bogoshippeo~ Kenapa Yesung-oppa jarang datang kesini?" ucap Yeodongsaengku yang bernama Luna, yang membuat kedua alisku sukses mengkerut bingung.

"Eh?"

"Benar kata Luna, hyung! Hyung jarang sekali datang kesini! Makanya kami semua kaget melihat hyung datang. Bersama Wookie hyung pula!" sambung namdongsaengku yang tadinya bergelayut d punggung Yesung-ssi.

"Jarang datang? Memangnya kalian semua kenal dengan Yesung-ssi?" tanyaku pelan pada diriku sendiri. Namun tak kusangka semuanya mendengar pertanyaanku karena Amber, yeodongsaengku yang sangat tomboi menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja kami semua mengenal Yesung-oppa! Kan Oppa hampir tiap tahun kesini! Wookie-oppa bagaimana sih?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajah dongsaengdeul-ku satu per satu. Dan semuanya mengangguk mantap. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi, semuanya mengenal yesung-ssi? Hanya aku yang tidak? Entah kenapa, aku cukup terganggu mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Aah! Aku tahu! Wookie-oppa tidak kenal dengan Yesung-oppa kan karena memang Wokie-oppa tak pernah ketemu dengan Yesung-oppa. Yesung-oppa selalu kesini saat Wookie-oppa masih sekolah, dan langsung pulang sebelum Wookie-oppa kembali." Jawab Sunny yang masih bergelayut pada lengan kiri Yesung-ssi. Membuat kedua alisku makin mengkerut tak suka saat menatap pemandangan itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil menatap pada Yesung-ssi yang malah asyik menyantap sarapan yang terhidang didepannya.

"Mungkin. Dan omong-omong, masakanmu enak sekali." Ucapnya sambil mulai menatapku dengan senyum yang belum hilang dari wajah tamp-biasanya. Bisa kurasakan rasa panas menjalari wajahku saat ia memuji masakanku. "Bisa kau buatkan aku bekal untuk nanti siang?" Dan entah kenapa, dengan mudahnya aku menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui permintaannya. Catat, permintaan, bukan perintah seperti biasanya.

Dan aku menyetujuinya tanpa syarat.

**School**

"Kim Ryeowook." Suara bass itu lagi terdengar ditelinganya. Ya, saat ini Yesung-ssi tengah berdiri di depan kelas dan tengah mengabsen siswa-siswa di kelas. Aku, dengan kesadaran penuh, mengabaikan panggilan Yesung-ssi yang jelas-jelas tengah di tujukan padaku. Sudah dua kali ia memanggilku dengan nama itu, dan sudah dua kali juga aku mengabaikan panggilannya. Dan suasana kelas menjadi hening mendengarkan perdebatan diam kami.

"Ku ulang sekali lagi. Kim Ryeowook." Panggilnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan reaksiku masih sama. Diam tak suara nefas tertahan dari teman-teman sekelasku. Aku masih tak sudi jika dipanggil dengan nama itu.

"Mianhae Kim sonsaengnim, tapi nama Ryeowook bukanlah Kim Ryeowook, tapi Park Ryeowook." Sela salah satu suara dari teman sekelasku yang sepertinya sudah jengah dengan atmosfir aneh di kelas.

"Begitukah? Jadi karena itu dia tak menjawab panggilanku. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kalian semua akan kuberitahu. Nama dari teman sekelas kalian, Ryeowook, sudah berubah, dari Park Ryeowook menjadi Kim Ryeowook. Arra?" jawaban Yesung-ssi langsung membuatku mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya tak percaya. Sedangkan teman-temanku kebingungan menatap kami berdua bergantian.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu Kim Sonsaengnim?" tanya teman sekelasku yang tadi.

"Tentu saja bisa. Karena Kim dari namanya diambil dari namaku. Dan di daftar absen pun, namanya sudah kurubah dari Park menjadi Kim. Sebarkan itu kepada seluruh teman kalian." Sahutnya cuek. Mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari seluruh siswa yang berada di kelasnya. Ya, seluruhnya, termasuk diriku, dan juga Hyukkie, yang notabene adalah adik sepupunya.

"Jadi, Kim Ryeowook?" Aku menatap bingung pada Hyukkie yang juga sedang menatapku dengan muka bingung yang sama.

"Apakah perlu kuumumkan di seluruh sekolah kalau sekarang namamu berubah jadi Kim Ryeowook, baru kau mau menjawab paggilanku?" ancamnya lagi. Aku tahu pasti kalau yang ini pun bukan sekedar ancaman kosong. Lihat saja betapa cueknya dia saat berucap di hadapan seluruh siswa kelas ini.

"N-ne. Hadir, sonsaengnim." Ucapku tak rela.

"Bagus." Ucapnya sambil mengangguk puas dan melanjutkan mengabsen siswa yang lain.

Dan bagus juga buatmu, Park Ryeowook. Saat jam istirahat nanti, pasti akan terhadi kehebohan besar. Termasuk para yeoja-yeoja yang notabene adalah para fujoshi! Mereka pasti akan menanya-nanyainya mengenai hubungannya dengan Yesung-ssi! Aaaargh! Sial sekali nasibku! Dan ini semua karena namja gila sialan yang bernama Kim Yesung!

"..wook! Kim Ryeowook!" panggilan tegas yang diselipi rasa sebal mengembalikanku ke alam nyata, dimana semua siswa dan juga Yesung ssi menatapku, membuatku kembali merasakan _de javu_.

"N-ne, sonsaengnim?" tanyaku agak takut saat melihat tatapan tajamnya ditujukan padaku.

"Kau berani melamun saat pelajaranku?"

Shit! Alamat buruk seperitnya!

"Mi-mianhae, sonsaengnim."

Sial! Kutukan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku Tuhan? Belum cukupkah ini semua?

"Maju ke depan dan nyanyikan lagu yang ada di buku lagu halaman 58." Perintahnya tegas.

Apa? Menyanyi dia bilang?

"Mi-mianhae sonsaengnim." Mampuslah kau Park Ryeowook! Sekarang kau telah membuat Kim Yesung mengangkat alis tak suka dan menatapmu malas. "Mianhae, tapi saya tidak bisa menyanyi. Suara saya tidak bagus." Lanjutku saat melihat tatapan Yesung-ssi yang seakan memintaku untuk melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Tidak bisa menyanyi karena suaramu tidak bagus? Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? Aku tak peduli, pokoknya cepat maju ke depan dan menyanyilah!" sahutnya tegas dan dengan nada yang seolah tak ingin lagi dibantah.

"Haaah~" helaku pasrah saat mulai berjalan kedepan kelas. Sepertinya memang nasibku sungguh jelek sekali. Setelah ini aku pasti akan menjadi bahan ejekan anak-anak sekelas! Kim Yesung sialan!

"Akan kuiringi dengan piano, dan kau masuklah kalau sudah saatnya." Ucapnya tegas.

"Ne, sonsaengnim." Jawabku malas.

Intro dari piano mulai terdengar.

"Uriga mannage~

doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun~" mulaiku dengan suara rendah dan sedikit ogah-ogahan.

"Tinggikan nadamu satu oktaf dan menyamyilah dengan serius!" Namja itu kembali memerintah, dan memulai lagi permainan pianonya yang tadi terhenti saat memarahiku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap-siap. Satu oktaf katanya? Bukankah dengan begitu suaraku makin terdengar jeleknya? Aigoooo, namja ini berniat mempermalukanku ternyata!

"Uriga mannage~

doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun~" aku kembali menyanyi dengan menaikkan sedikit nada awalku.

"Stop! Stop! Apa kau ini bodoh, Kim Ryeowook? Bukankah sudah kubilang, naikkan satu oktaf, bukan setengah oktaf!" Potongnya sambil menghentikan lagi permainan pianonya. "Ulangi lagi! Dan kali ini, seriuslah dengan menaikkan nada satu oktaf!"

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. Bukankah adi itu sudah kunaikkan nadanya menjadi satu oktaf? Aku menatap Kyu meminta penjelasan, dan namja itu membenarkan ucapan Yesung-ssi.

Jadi, aku yang salah?

"Uriga mannage~"

"Stop!" potong Yesung ssi lagi, dan kali ini dia menatapku tajam. Membuatku cukup bergidik takut akan tatapannya. "Apa kau benar-benar bodoh sampai tak bisa membedakan setengah dan satu oktaf?"

"Kalau begitu, coba sonsaengnim contohkan kepadaku!" tantangku balik karena telingaku panas mendengar ucapannya yang seakan mengolokku. Ku akui aku memang bodoh, tapi tak perlu mengucapkannya sampai dua kali seperti itu kan? Di depan teman-teman sekelas pula!

"Dasar siswa menyusahkan! Ini aku contohkan! Awalnya kau menyanyi dengan suara rendah seperti ini." Yesung ssi mulai menirukanku saat awal-awal tadi. Harusnya kan kalau lagu ini dinyanyikan dengan nada rendah, hasilya kan buruk, tapi kenapa dengan suara sonsaengnim, lagunya tetap terdengar enak? Berbeda sekali~. Aku mengakuinya meskipun ia menyebalkan.

"Dan saat kuminta menaikkan satu oktaf, kau melakukannya seperti ini." Kembali Yesung ssi menirukan nada suaraku saat menaikkan nada setengah oktaf. Dan meskipun enggan mengakui, tapi memang suaranya bagus sekali.

"Seharusnya, kalau naik satu oktaf, awal nadanya jadi seperti ini." Nah, kali ini aku fokus mendengarkan suaranya saat menyanyikan lagu believe milik super junior. Ah, jadi begitu ya. Sepertinya memang aku yang salah. Karena dari yang di contohkan Yesung ssi, memang ada perbedaan yang cukup mencolok anatara menaikkan nada setengah oktaf dan menaikkan nada satu oktaf.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Kalau mengerti, ayo ulang sekali lagi."

"Tapi sonsaengnim, kalau aku menyanyikan dengan nada setinggi itu, bukankah nanti akan terdengar makin jelek?" tolakku yang diiringi suara cekikikan beberapa yeoja di kelasku.

"Kim Ryeowook." Panggilnya dengan nada itu. Nada perintah yang seolah tak ingin di bantah. Sepertinya memang Yesung-ssi bernat memepermalukanku sepenuhnya! Sial!

"Ne, ne. Mulailah sonsaengnim." Sahutku cepat, karena menurutku, semakin ini semua cepat selesai, berarti semakin baik.

Aku menarik nafas panjang selama Yesung-ssi memainkan intro lagu ini. Benakku mengulang-ulang rekaman suara Yesung ssi yang sangat merdu dan indah itu.

"Uriga mannage~

doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun~" aku menoleh pada Yesung ssi yang hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menggerakkan bibir yang kubaca seperti 'lanjutkan'. Jadi, aku lanjutkan saja ke bait lagu yang berikutnya. "Hanulen dari pyo-igo byoldurun misojijyo~"

Aku berhenti menyanyi karena saat aku masih memandangi Yesung-ssi, bibirnya kembali bergerak, mengucapkan kata 'stop' dan memintaku untuk berhenti.

"Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil baleyo~  
>Onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo~" Aku terkejut saat Yesung-ssi menyanyikan bait yang selanjutnya. Namun keterkejutanku terabaikan saat Yesung-ssi kembali memintaku melanjutkan bait lanjutannya.<p>

Dan begitulah, aku dan Yesung-ssi bergantian menyayikan lagu itu, yang terdengar seperti duet yang saling bersahutan. Entah bagaimana, seulas senyum terukir di bibirku kala berduet dengan Yesung-ssi. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan saat melihat raut wajah Yesung-ssi melembut saat ia memainkan piano dan menyanyi.

"Soroui hwawone midumul shimgo haengbogul piwo  
>Maume yolsho-eul noege jonhe jul tenikka~" Aku menutup lagu itu dengan berduet dengan Yesung-ssi sebagai penutup.<p>

Dan saat kembali menghadap ke depan –karena sedari tadi aku menghadap ke Yesung-ssi yang memainkan piano- aku terdiam mendapati suasana kelas yang hening bagai di kuburan.

.

.

"Good job, Wookie." Ucap Kyu sambil mulai bertepuk tangan, yang kemudian diikuti oleh seluruh teman-temanku.

"Ne, aku baru tau kalau suaramu bisa sebagus itu Wookie." Sambung Hyukkie, yang juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Suaramu merdu sekali Ryeowook ah"

"Ya! Benar-benar bagus!"

Aku yang terheran mulai merasakan wajahku memerah saat pujian satu per satu mengalir dari bibir teman-teman sekelasku. Setelah mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih dengan pelan, aku cepat-cepat kembali ke mejaku dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Dan wajahku semakin memerah padam saat kulirik Yesung ssi yang juga sedang tersenyum puas ke arahku.

Aigooo... ada apa denganmu Wookie-ya~~

-TBC-

a yem bek~~

mian nggak sekilat kemaren chingu, author agak sibuk hari-hari kemaren...

sibuk maen tapinya *plak!*

tapi kan yang penting udah di apdet! Iya kan chingu? Iya kan?

Dan kayak yang kemaren... ripiuw yaaaa~~

**Balasan ripiuw**

**ELFishyShfly : **Yeppa sosok sempurna? emang gitu kan chingu? *ketauan kalo clouds neeeh*ini udah apdet nih~

YellowPinkBlue : penasaran ama ibu Wookie? entar author kai tau kalo udah saatnya yaaa~

Dee cloudsomnia : iya dong~ Yeppa kan cuek dan aneh orangnya~ hihihihi, di chapter ini mulai keliatan sifat aslinya Yeppa deh..

wulan yeppo : salam kenal juga~ amiin, author juga berharap begitu~ ini udah apdet shingu~

aegyaYewook : belom nikah chingu, cuma tunangan dulu~ *blush* aih~ di poppo /

mako47117 : ibu wookie? ntar bakal keluar lagi koq dia.. gangguin lagi deh ceritanya~ uups!malah kasi bocoran nih...

Park Hee Jung : yeey~ bisa d ripiuw juga kan? senengnya author~ aduh, minta hepi ending ya? gimana ya enaknyaaaa... hmm... author pikir2 dulu ya~ hihihihi

Jenny Yesungiesconcubine : salam kenal juga~ yeey, ternyata yewook shippernya banyak! aduh, kalo pertanyaanmu ku jawab semua, jadi kurang seru dong nantinya~ satu aja ya.. iya, wookie ud nggak 'virgin' lagi tuh T^T tega bener yang bikin wookie jadi kayak gitu T^T *nggak ngaca*

JunJunMinnie : gomawoooo~~~ ini udah di lanjut, ripiuw lagi yaa~

Seo Shin Young : iya, Yeppa ud ngincernya sejak lama, makanya bisa bikin kejutan seheboh ini. ini udah apdet chingu~

GOMAWO~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter**

Dan wajahku semakin memerah padam saat kulirik Yesung ssi yang juga sedang tersenyum puas ke arahku.

Aigooo... ada apa denganmu Wookie-ya~~

**Perfect Life part 1**

**By :**Ela-Kyuhyunnie

**Pairing :**Main=Yewook. Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk

***Yesung PoV***

Sungguh hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Yap, tentu saja, karena hari ini akan kulalui bersama nae Wookie. WookieKU. Sudah lima tahun aku menunggu saat ini. Saat dimana akhirnya aku bisa kembali muncul di hadapan Wookie kecilKU dan memilikinya. Ya, aku sudah memastikan kalau ia akan menjadi milikku, bukan karena perjanjian itu, -perjanjian itu hanya salah satu umpan- tapi lebih karena aku sangat yakin bisa membuat Wookie kecilKU jatuh ke pelukanku.

Ah, sepertinya sangat tidak sopan kalau aku tak memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian semua. Namaku Kim Yesung. Itu adalah namaku yang sekarang. Sedangkan dulu, -9 tahun lalu- namaku adalah Kim Jongwoon. Dan di saat itulah, aku, yang masih berusia 14 tahun, menjadi teman sepermainan Ryeowook, yang akrab kupanggil Wookie, tunanganku saat ini.

Dan berbeda dengan anak seumuranku lainnya, saat itu aku sudah sepenuhnya menyadari kalau aku terpikat pada bocah kecil nan manis yang bernama Kim Ryeowook –namanya saat itu- dan aku sudah mengklaim kalau dirinya akan menjadi istriku saat aku sudah dewasa. Dan sampai saat ini, janji itu masih kupegang teguh, dan kuyakinkan pada kalian semua, janjiku padanya akan menjadi kenyataan dalam waktu yang tak lama lagi.

Memang sangat menyedihkan ketika appaku mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi, namun kami sekeluarga harus pindah ke London, karena appa akan menjadi kepala cabang perusahaan di London. Mau tak mau, aku yang saat itu belum bisa apa-apa, harus mengikuti appa pindah ke London, meninggalkan Wookie kecilKU. Namun tak pernah sedetikpun selama 9 tahun kehidupanku di London, aku melupakan Wookie kecilKU. Aku terlalu possesif pada apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Dan Wookie adalah salah satu milikKU yang berharga.

Dan 4 tahun kemudian, saat akhirnya aku –secara perlahan- mulai menggantikan posisi appa di kantor –aku sudah lulus perguruan tinggi di usia 18 tahun omong-omong- berita duka datang menghampiri. Appa, umma dan sopir pribadi kami, Kim ahjusshi, meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan mobil disaat perjalanan pulang.

Itu adalah saat terburuk dalam hidupku. Di usia yang belum matang, aku harus kehilangan Appa, Umma dan juga salah satu pelayan setia kami di waktu yang bersamaan, dan di saat yang sangat tak terduga pula. Jika saja saat itu aku tak teringat kalau aku masih memiliki Wookie kecilKU, sudah dipastikan aku akan langsung menyusul kedua orangtuaku saat itu juga. Dan dengan berbekal bahwa aku masih memiliki Wookie saja, aku akhirnya bisa melalui kesedihan karena kehilangan keluargaku.

Hal paling mengejutkan yang membuatku cukup shock adalah, saat aku membantu membereskan barang-barang milik Kim ahjusshi, aku menemukan selembar foto. Foto yang membuatku kembali teringat kenangan beberapa tahun lalu. Foto Wookie kecilKU dengan ummanya, yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam. Dan saat kubuka buku dimana foto itu diselipkan, ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku harian. Buku harian milik Kim ahjusshi. Dan aku makin terkejut saat mengetahui kenyataan kalau Kim ahjusshi, pelayan setia keluarga kami semenjak kami hidup di London, adalah ayah kandung Wookie kecilKU!

Seharian itu kuhabiskan demi membaca buku harian milik Kim ahjusshi. Tak sopan memang, tapi ini semua menyangkut Wookie kecilKU. Dan semua hal yang menyangkut dirinya, adalah urusanku juga. Jadi, mianhae untuk Kim ahjusshi di alam sana, karena kelancanganku telah membaca buku harian anda.

Dan keesokan harinya, aku segera bertolak menuju Seoul, untuk bertemu Wookie kecilKU, dan mengabarkan hal ini kepadanya. Namun bukan WookieKU yang kutemui, yang ada hanya rumah kosong saja yang kudapati disana. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan info kalau Umma Wookie sekarang tinggal di tempat prostitusi di daerah dekat sana. Yang terpikir dalam benakku saat itu hanyalah, kalau Umma Wookie saja tinggal disitu, bagaimana nasib Wookie kecilKU? Aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai Wookie kecilKU ternyata juga ikut andil di bisnis kotor prostitusi. Aku sangat-sangat tak bisa membayangkan kalau Wookie kecilKU akan melayani ahjussshi-ahjusshi hidung belang di luaran sana!

Dengan perasaan kalut aku segera mendatangi daerah prostitusi tempat umma Wookie tinggal. Namun ternyata tak semudah itu untuk bertemu Umma Wookie, jadi akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyewa Umma Wookie semalam. Bukan untuk melampiaskan nafsu, tapi hanya untuk bertanya bagaimana keadaan WookieKU sekarang, dan dimana ia berada, karena di daftar 'pelayan' milik prostitusi ini, aku tak bisa menemukan nama WookieKU. Kuharap tidak adanya nama WookieKu di daftar itu merupakan suatu berita bagus.

Kenyataan pahit menamparku dengan keras saat aku membuat umma Wookie mabuk dan akhirnya ia menceritakan segalanya. SEGALANYA. Termasuk saat yeoja gila itu gelap mata dan membuat Wookie melayani satu pria di waktu ia masih kecil! Ingin rasanya aku membunuh yeoja gila yang dengan teganya mengorbankan tubuh anaknya hanya demi uang! Dan ingin rasanya aku membunuh diriku saat itu juga, karena tak bisa melindungi satu-satunya milikku yang masih tersisa. Melindungi satu-satunya alasan hidupku sampai detik ini. Melindungi permata hidupku. WookieKU.

Aku merasakan perasaan jijik yang begitu hebat.

Bukan, bukan perasaan jijik pada Wookie yang telah 'dimasuki' oleh namja lain, tapi perasaan jijik pada diriku sendiri, yang tak bisa melindungi permata kecilku. Ia, Wookie kecilku, permata hidupku satu-satunya, telah tersakiti sedemikian rupa, dan aku tak ada disana untuk membantunya! Betapa tidak bergunanya diriku ini!

Air mataku menetes perlahan saat perasaan menyesal itu datang menyergap dan terus menggerogoti diriku. Andai bisa kuulang waktu, pasti saat aku pindah rumah mengikuti appa, akan kubawa serta Wookie kecilku, agar ia tak perlu mengalami penderitaan yang disebabkan oleh Ummanya sendiri.

Dan di waktu itu aku bertekad, kalau WookieKU telah mengalami penderitaan sebesar itu, aku akan memberikannya kebahagiaan yang sangat banyak, sampai-sampai tak akan ada satu penderitaanpun yang akan melukainya lagi!

Tahun-tahun setelah itu adalah tahun-tahun yang terasa sangat panjang. Aku harus menahan diri sekuat mungkin agar tak langsung menghampiri WookieKU -yang telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda manis- dan memeluknya erat. Aku sudah membuat sebuah rencana untuk mendapakan hati WookieKU seperti dulu. Baru setelah itu, aku akan mengungkapkan siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Berbekal sebuah rencana yang sudah kupikirkan masak-masak, aku mulai melobi Jung Soo ahjusshi, ah bukan, tapi Jung Soo ahjumma, dan juga para penghuni panti disana, termasuk Sungmin yang memang dekat dengan WookieKU. Jangan tanya darimana aku bisa tahu keberadaan WookieKU, karena saat aku mengurus seluruh aset keluargaku, aku menemukan foto seluruh penghuni Blue Sapphire, dan euphoria menghampiriku saat aku mengenali salah satu sosok penghuni disana. Ya, WookieKU ada di panti yang selama ini di sponsori oleh appaku. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang sangat kusyukuri.

Melobi Jung Soo ahjumma sama sulitnya dengan melobi Sungmin. Aku harus membeberkan semua masa lalu kami, dan juga semua kenyataan yang kuketahui. Dari buku harian Kim ahjusshi, sampai-sampai aku harus mengantar mereka menemui umma kandung WookieKU. Mataku terbelalak tak percaya saat menyaksikan Sungmin mengguyur umma Wookie yang masih mabuk dengan seember penuh air dingin, dan dilanjutkan dengan tiga tamparan keras dari Jung Soo ahjumma yang disertai dengan umpatan-umpatan kemarahan dari Sungmin.

Aku langsung menundukkan badanku penuh terima kasih, karena mereka telah melakukan apa yang tak bisa aku lakukan. Ya, akupun ingin sekali memukul umma Wookie yang sudah menyengsarakan Wookie kecilKU. Tapi, aku seorang namja, dan bagiku, seorang namja pantang untuk memukul seorang yeoja, seberapapun brengseknya yeoja itu. Ajaran yang ditanamkan oleh ummaku, tak bisa kulanggar meskipun aku ingin sekali memukul umma Wookie.

Setelah kejadian itu, kurasa Jung Soo ahjumma dan juga Sungmin sudah benar-benar mempercayaiku. Karena itu, sebenarnya, perjanjian pernikahan antara aku dan WookieKU itu hanya rekayasa semata. Jung Soo ahjumma tak semudah itu memberikan Wookie padaku, jika bukan WookieKU sendiri yang mau menikah denganku. Sedangkan soal tinggal serumah itu murni usulanku sendiri, yang membutuhkan waktu selama satu tahun penuh rayuan via telepon, email hinggaaku yang datang kesana langsung, baru akhirnya Jung Soo ahjumma menyetujuinya. Dengan syarat kalau kami harus tidur terpisah dan setiap pagi aku harus mengantarkan WookieKU ke Blue Sapphire agar Jung Soo ahjumma bisa mengecek keadaan Wookie.

Selain itu, WookieKU juga harus berhenti bekerja mengantarkan surat kabar dan susu tiap paginya dan semua kebutuhan Wookie juga harus terpenuhi. Selain itu aku tak boleh melarang Wookie jika ia masih ingin bekerja di bar. Awalnya aku menolak mentah-mentah syarat yang terakhir itu, karena yang kutahu, bar adalah tempat yang sangat tak aman untuk namja manis seperti WookieKU. Tapi Sungmin berhasil meyakinkanku kalau bar milik Kyu dan dirinya itu 100% aman. Bahkan pernah suatu waktu, saat aku pulang ke Seoul, aku menyamar menjadi orang lain hanya untuk mengecek keamanan WookieKU di bar itu. Baru setelah itu aku menyetujui syarat terakhir itu. Meskipun kurasa sebenarnya syarat terakhir itu hanya syarat egois dari Sungmin yang juga ingin bisa mengecek keadaan Wookie tiap harinya.

Aku cukup bahagia melakukan negosiasi bersama Jung Soo ahjumma dan juga Sungmin, karena dari seluruh syarat yang diberikan, aku bisa tahu kalau mereka berdua sangat menyayangi WookieKU. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan, mengetahui kalau masih ada orang yang menyayangi dan mengharapkan kebahagiaan WookieKU. Bahkan saat aku bercengkerama dengan bocah-bocah panti, mereka semua berkata kalau mereka semua sangat menyayangi Wookie-hyung mereka. Itulah yang membuatku sangat menyukai Blue Sapphire beserta seluruh penghuninya. Semua orang disana menyayangi WookieKU dengan tulus, dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya.

Ah, sepertinya sudah cukup membeberkan semua hal ini. Yang pasti sekarang ini aku sedang membawa bekalku –buatan WookieKU pastinya—ke kantin, dan akan menghampiri meja dimana WookieKU berada. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan tempat WookieKU berada, karena ia duduk berempat bersama Hyukkie –sepupu mudaku- , DongHae –kekasih Hyukkie- , Kyuhyun –suami Sungmin- . Setelah kupikir-pikir, Kyuhyun pasti sudah tahu semua rencanaku, karena rasanya Sungmin bukan tipe yang bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari suami evilnya itu.

"Kau tahu Wookie, aku sangat senang akhirnya kau tak lagi tinggal bersama kami, karena itu artinya, aku bisa menikmati masakan dan bekal khusus buatan Minnie-chagiku.."sayup-sayup kudengar suara Kyu yang mengajak ngobrol –atau harus kuanggap mengajak bertengkar?—WookieKU. Lihat saja wajah cemberut namun manis yang diperlihatkan oleh WookieKU itu. Aku tersenyum sekilas, dan tanpa perlu dipersilahkan, aku langsung duduk dan menempatkan diri di depan Wookie.

"Aku juga senang, Kyuhyun-ah. Karena dengan begitu, aku juga bisa mendapat bekal eksklusif buatan nae yeobo." Ucapku santai saat kulihat Wookie tak bisa membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Oh, hai Hyukkie, Donghae." Sapaku pada kedua entitas lain yang juga berada disana.

"Hai hyung. Ah, kebetulan hyung ada disini, aku ingin bertanya." Aku menatap Hyukkie, memntanya melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Apa hyung benar-benar mencintai Wookie, atau cuma main-main saja? Karena kalau hyung cuma berniat mempermainkan Wookie, biarpun hyung adalah hyungku, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan hyung!" Ucapan Hyukkie membuat senyumku mengembang. Satu lagi kutemukan orang yang juga menyayangi WookieKU.

"Apa kau tak bisa mempercayai hyungmu ini, Hyuk?" jawabku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh sayang. Sedang korbanku segera menepis tanganku dan merapat manja pada kekasihnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Dan Wookie, kurasa sebaiknya mulai saat ini kau mendaftar di klub musik ataupun di klub paduan suara." Ucapku pada Wookie sambil mulai memakan bekalku, sambil tak lupa memuji keenakan rasa masakan WookieKU. Karena rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat kulihat ada semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipinya.

"Wae?"

"Karena selain memang sebenarnya suaramu bagus dan akan sia-sia sekali kalau tak di salurkan bakatmu, mulai sekarang kau berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku, dan kecuali kau mau hanya diam trepaku menungguku menyelesaikan seluruh sisa pekerjaanku, kurasa, itu pilihan satu-satuny yang tersisa. Arrasseo?"

Aku tak mengindahkan seperti apa tanggapannya atas ucpanku barusan. Karena kupikir Wookie-ku bukan tipe namja bodoh, kurasa dia bisa tahu kalau ada kebenaran dalam ucapanku. Selain itu, kalau dia masuk ke klub, dia bisa makin menambah teman-temannya. Bukankah memiliki seribu teman itu belum cukup?

Aku langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka semua saat bekal makan siangku sudah kuhabiskan, setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Wookie-ku dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas bekalnya yang enak. Dan sepertinya tak perlu menjadi peramal untuk menebak seperti apa rekasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Wookie manisku itu. Hmmh, menyenangkan sekali hari ini~ Dan sepertinya, hari-hari setelah ini juga akan sangat menyenangkan.

-TBC-

Apdet cepet nih Chingu~

tapi mian kalau pendek, soalnya author sebenernya lebih suka bikin yang Wookie PoV sih... lebih unyu aja rasanya :3

Dan chapter ini memang kubikin khusus buat nyeritain kisahnya Yesungie-oppa~

Mian lagi karena nggak sempet bales ripiuw yang ada dan kalau-kalau banyak sekali typo di chapter ini, author lagi agak keburu-buru soalnya..heheheh...

akhir kata, Ripiuw yaaaa~

dan Gomawo~~


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

**Perfect Life part 5**

**By :Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing :Main=Yewook. Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**.**

.

.

.

.

***Wookie PoV***

"Kau tahu Wookie, aku sangat senang akhirnya kau tak lagi tinggal bersama kami, karena itu artinya, aku bisa menikmati masakan dan bekal khusus buatan Minnie-chagiku.."

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku demi mendengar ucapan evil Kyu satu itu! Huh! Dia malah bersyukur karena aku tak lagi memasak untuknya! Aigooo~ apa itu artinya masakanku tak enak?

"Aku juga senang, Kyuhyun-ah. Karena dengan begitu, aku juga bisa mendapat bekal eksklusif buatan nae yeobo." Aku mendongak mendengar suara bass yang merdu itu, dan kudapati Yesung-ssi berada tepat di depanku. Cepat-cepat kutundukkan kembali wajahku, karena entah kenapa, aku tak sanggup menatap balik matanya yang memandangku dengan tatapan teduh.

"Oh, hai Hyukkie, Donghae." Aku menoleh pada objek yang disapa oleh yesung-ssi, dan terbersit sedikit rasa tak suka... karena ternyata namaku tak disebut olehnya.

...

...

Tunggu! Apa itu tadi? Kenapa aku merasa tak suka karena hanya Hyukkie dan Hae saja yang disapa oleh Yesung-ssi? Apa itu berarti aku juga ingin disapa oleh Yesung-ssi? Kalau iya…...

.

...

...

Kenapa? Wae? WAEE?

"…hyung benar-benar mencintai Wookie, atau cuma main-main saja? Karena kalau hyung cuma berniat mempermainkan Wookie, biarpun hyung adalah hyungku, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan hyung!" ucapan Hyukkie yang terdengar di telingaku membuatku segera menatap Hyukkie. Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata Hyukkie begitu memikirkan permasalahanku. Kupikir yang ada di pikiran Hyukkie hanyalah Hae seorang. Bahkan dia lebih membelaku daripada Yesung-ssi yang notabene adalah hyungnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa mempercayai hyungmu ini, Hyuk?" Kulihat Yesung-ssi mengacak rambut Hyukkie dengan sayang.

Apa itu artinya Yesung-ssi benar-benar serius untuk menikah denganku? Dia tidak main-main?

"Dan Wookie, kurasa sebaiknya mulai saat ini kau mendaftar di klub musik ataupun di klub paduan suara."

"Wae?" tanyaku bingung? Untuk apa aku masuk ke klub itu? Toh setelah pulang sekolah aku terlalu tak punya waktu karena harus membantu Sungmin-hyung di Bar miliknya. Meskipun aku tak lagi yakin kalau aku bisa ke rumah Sungmin-hyung. Sekarang ini aku tinggal bersama Yesung-ssi kan? Aku tak tahu apakah dia akan memperbolehkanku bekerja di Bar Sungmin-hyung.

"Karena selain memang sebenarnya suaramu bagus dan akan sia-sia sekali kalau tak di salurkan bakatmu, mulai sekarang kau berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku, dan kecuali kau mau hanya diam terpaku menungguku menyelesaikan seluruh sisa pekerjaanku, kurasa, itu pilihan satu-satunya yang tersisa. Arrasseo?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar jawaban Yesung-ssi. Setelah ini, aku harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamanya. Itu artinya, aku tak bias lagi ke tempat Sungmin-hyung? Andwaeee T^T …aku pasti akan sangat merindukan hyungku yang aegyo itu T^T

"Gomawo bekalnya." Kudengar suara Yesung-ssi tepat di telingaku, dan detik berikutnya kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipiku. Membuatku membeku di tempat. Kurasakan darah berkumpul cepat di wajahku ketika kusadari kalau barusan itu Yesung-ssi MENCIUM PIPIKU!

Kuraba bagian pipiku yang tadi di hadiahi kecupan dari Yesung-ssi, dan entah kenapa, perasaan senang melandaku hingga jantung ini berdegup lebih cepat.

"…kie? Wookie?"

"Y-y-ya?" ucapku tergagap karena kaget akan panggilan dari Hyukkie. "W-wae?" kupandangi Hyukkie, Hae dan Kyu yang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Ka-kalian kenapa? Ja-jangan menatapku dengan aneh begitu!" lanjutku saat kulihat mereka bertiga malah memamerkan senyum, atau lebih tepat kuanggap seringaian yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"He-hentikan seringaian kalian! Kalian kenapa sih?" tambahku saat kulihat mereka bertiga masih tetap setia dengan seriangaian meyebalkannya itu. Membuat perasaanku tidak enak saja!

"Nae Wookie ternyata sudah takluk akan pesona uri Yesung-seonsaengnim ternyata. Iya kan Hyuk? Hae?" ucap si Evil Kyu yang di sambut dengan anggukan mantap dari Hyukke dan Hae.

"M-mwo? Ti-tidak! Apa kalian sudah gila?" seruku panik mendengar penuturan Kyu. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan Yesung-ssi itu!

"Hmm..hmm.. tapi yang kami lihat tidak seperti itu tuh." Sambung Hae yang di amini oleh namjachingunya dan juga Kyu.

"A-ap-apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak—"

TEEEEETTTT!

"OMO? Sudah bel? Tapi makananku belum habis... T^T" melas Hyukkie yang memang paling doyan makan di antara kami.

"Sudahlah chagiya, habis ini pelajaran Jung-seonsaengnim lho, kau tak mau di hukum kan?" bujuk Hae sambil menutup bekal makanan milik Hyukkie.

"Tapi Hae.. T^T Aku masih lapaaar.. TT^TT" rengek Hyukkie sambil menarik-narik lengan Hae seperti anak kecil. Yaah, biarpun sebenarnya Hyukkie dan Hae itu lebih tua beberapa bulan di bandingkan aku dan Kyu, tapi sikap mereka berdua itu lebih kekanakan dibandingkan kami. Hanya saja, terkadang memang Hae bisa bersikap sedikit dewasa kalau sudah menyangkut Hyukkie.

"Kalau kau bisa tahan laparmu sampai kita pulang nanti, sepulang sekolah akan kubelikan es krim dan susu strawberry. Kau mau chagi?" rayu Hae lagi. Yaah, kuyaakin kalau sudah menyangkut strawberry, jelas sekali jawaban Hyukkie bakal seperti apa.

"Jeongmal Hae?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menatap Hae dengan tatapan yang –errr- berbinar-binar*?*

"Ne." Angguk Hae mantap

"Yaksok?" tanya Hyukkie lagi sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Hae.

"Ne. Yaksok!" sahut Hae sambil menyambut kelingking Hyukkie dan jadilah mereka membuat pinky promise.

"Ya, ya... Kalian sudah selesaikah? Kalau belum, kalian akan benar-benar kami tinggal." Sela Kyu sadis sambil mulai beranjak dan menarik tanganku serta.

"Ya! Evil maknae! Tunggu kami!"

Dan aku hanya tertawa melihat Hyukkie dan Hae yang terburu-buru membereskan bekal mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Sepulang Sekolah***

"Haaaah... Haruskah aku menuruti kata Yesung-ssi?" Sekarang ini aku tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung sekolah yang mulai sepi ini. Kyu tadi dengan cepat langsung melesat pulang. Dia memang benar-benar cinta mati dengan Sungmin-hyung sepertinya.

Sedang Hyukkie dan Hae, seperti ucapan meteka tadi siang, sekarang ini mereka sedang kencan berdua dengan dalih membeli es krim dan susu strawberry.

Dan sekarang tinggallah aku sendiri disini. Haruskah aku benar-benar mendaftar ke klub musik atau paduan suara? Rasanya malas sekali. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku kan sudah berada di tingkat akhir, rasanya pasti aneh sekali kan kalau aku tiba-tiba ingin mendaftar masuk.

"Hmm? Suara apa itu?" Kutajamkan pendengaranku saat samar-samar terdengar alunan musik. "Kok kedengarannya seperti suara piano?" Perlahan aku mulai berjalan sambil mengikuti asal suara musik itu. Dan semakin lama, suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Permainan pianonya benar-benar bagus sekali! Seperti profesional saja!

"Ruang musik." Kueja pelan ruangan yang kuduga sebagai asal suara permainan piano itu. Karena rasa penasaran yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi, perlahan kuraih kenop pintu, dan entah keberuntungan atau apa, ternyata ruangan musik ini tidak terkunci saudara-saudara! Kubuka makin lebar pintu itu, dan perlahan kulongokkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapakah yang memainkan piano itu.

OMONA~

Yesung-ssi!Ternyata yang memainkan piano itu dengan bagus adalah Yesung-ssi! Pntas saja, dia kan guru seni. Jadi memang tak aneh kalau ia pandai main piano.

Kuperhatikan siluet namja yang tengah memainkan piano itu dengan serius. Terlihat dari kedua matanya yang terpejam, begitu menghayati lagu yang tengah ia mainkan. Surai brunette yang mengikal dengan pantasnya. Membingkai wajah dengan ketampanan yang tak biasa. Dahi yang tertutupi oleh poni ikalnya, hingga mencapai sepasang mata berhiaskan iris coklat kelam yang menghanyutkan. Hidung yang tak terlalu mancung, namun tampak sangat pas dengan wajahnya yang memang khas Korea. Turun sedikit, dan terlihatlah sepasang bibir tipis yang sekarang sedang bergerak-gerak kecil seolah menyenandungkan lagu yang tengah ia mainkan. Dan dari samping, terlihat jelas bentuk rahang kokoh khas namja, belum lagi leher putih yang berhiaskan apple's adam. Dan semua itu masih di perindah dengan bias cahaya matahari yang makin menambah anggun sosok yang tengah memainkan piano itu.

Sungguhkan namja itu memintaku, -yang tak memiliki apapun—untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak?

Sungguhkah seberuntung ini diriku, hingga bisa memiliki namja tampan ini untuk diriku?...

...

...

...

MWO? Wookie pabboya! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Kenapa malah jadi berpikir seperti itu sih? Harusnya kan aku tak suka, karena namja itu akan membuatku kembali menyandang nama Kim!

"Jangan cuma berdiri disitu. Masuklah Wookie."

"Eh?" Pikiranku yang sempat melantur kemana-mana, sekarang sepenuhnya terfokus pada suara bass merdu yang kini akrab denganku. Aku cepat-cepat kembali fokus melihat Yesung-ssi yang sekarang sudah berhenti memainkan pianonya, dan tengah berjalan ke...arahku!

"Ah!" seruku sedikit terkaget karena Yesung-sssi menarik pintunya lebih lebar, hingga aku yang masih memegangi kenop pintu jadi ikut tertarik ke depan tanpa persiapan. "Hmmp!" Kurasakan badanku menabrak sesuatu.

"Hati-hati, Wookie." Suara bass itu kembali terdengar, lebih dekat dari yang tadi. Sangat dekat. Dan selain itu, sesuatu yang kutabrak ini, kenapa hangat dan sedikit bergerak ya? Tapi rasanya nyaman sekali...

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku begini Wookie?"

"Eh?" Aku buru-buru menarik diriku dan terlihatlah Yesung-ssi yang sekarang berada tepat didepanku, dengan jarak yang saaaangat dekat. Jadi... tadi itu... aku menabrak Yesung-ssi?

"Ah, mi-mianhae" ucapku sedikit tergagap.

"Hmm." Sahutnya singkat. "Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Bagaimana apanya Yesung-ssi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hyung."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Hyung, dan hilangkan suffix 'ssi' yang kau sematkan padaku."

"Eh? Tapi kan Yesung-ssi lebih tua dariku, selain itu, Yesung-ssi juga seorang seonsaengnimku." Kilahku pada Yesung-ssi. Mana mungkin aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan hyung? Dia hanyalah namja yang baru kukenal beberapa hari ini, selain itu –mengesampingkan fakta baahwa dia adalah tunanganku- kami juga tak terlalu akrab. Jadi, tak mungkin bagiku untuk bisa semudah itu memanggilnya hyung.

"Karena aku lebih tua, maka panggil aku hyung. Dan kau hanya boleh memanggilku seonsaengnim hanya kalau kita berada di lingkungan sekolah—"

"Tapi kan kita sekarang berada di lingkungan sekolah." Sela-ku tak mau kalah.

Maaf saja ya, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan selalu menuruti perintah orang lain dengan mudahnya. Selain itu, entah kenapa aku seperti merasa kalah kalau sampai menuruti kemauannya dengan mudah. Mungkin memang aku akan menuruti kemauannya, karena bagaimana lagi, Eomma dan kami semua berhutang budi padanya, selain itu, Eomma juga sudah mewanti-wantiku untuk menuruti perintahnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menjadi anak baik nan penurut yang dengan mudahnya menuruti semua kemauaannya. Setidaknya, aku akan berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar bisa melawan kehendaknya.

"Dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai, Wookie. Kau hanya boleh memanggilku dengan embel-embel seonsaengnim saat kita berada di lingkungan sekolah. Lingkungan sekolah yang kumaksud disini hanyalah saat kegiatan belajar-mengajar saja. Di luar itu, meski kita masih berada di gedung sekolah, kau harus memanggilku hyung."tegas Yesung-ssi hingga membuatku mengembungkan pipi kesal.

"Ne. Arrasseo..arrasseo.." ucapku kalah.

.

.

"Apa?" tanyaku saat kami diam dalam keheningan, sementara Yesung-ssi menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Rasanya jengah juga kan kalau di tatap terus menerus?

"Panggil aku hyung, Wookie."

"Eh?" Jadi sedari tadi itu, ia diam itu, menungguku untuk memanggilnya hyung? Sebegitu inginkah orang ini kupanggil hyung? Aigooo~ bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku jadi merasa sedikit senang begini?

Kendalikan dirimu, Wookie. Tak seharusnya ku merasa senang karena Yesung-ssi ingin kau memanggilnya hyung!

"Wookie?"

"N-ne.. Yesung.. hyung." Jawabku sedikit kaku. Dan tak tahu kenapa, rasanya aku sedikit malu memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung tadi.

Kurasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat mendarat di kepalaku dan mengacak-acak pelan surai coklatku yang lembut ini.

"Nah, ayo kuantar kau ke klub musik." Yesung-hyung –aku harus mulai membiasakan memanggilnya dengan panggilan hyung- beranjak meninggalkanku, dan dengan terburu-buru, kuraih lengannya untuk menghentikan laju Yesung-hyung.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Mengenai klub... Kurasa..aku tak ingin mengikutinya.." ucapku rgu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau Yesung-hyung akan marah karena aku menolak keinginannya. Dan kuharap, penolakanku ini tak berakibat buruk untuk kelangsungan Blue Sapphire.

"Wae?" Aku semakin mengkeret mendengar nada suara yang dingin itu. Apalagi dengan tatapan dingin yang juga sangat menusuk itu. Apa aku sudah membuat Yesung-hyung marah?

"Ka-karena aku sudah tingkat akhir. Ku-kurasa kalau aku measuk klub sekarang, akan percuma saja. Selain itu 6 bulan lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian akhir, jadi... kupikir..."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sementara menungguku?" sahut Yesung-hyung dengan nada dingin yang tak terbantahkan.

"A-aku bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang di berikan oleh para seonsaengnim, atau membaca buku di perpustakaan... ah, atau aku bisa bereksperimen di kantin sekolah!"

"Kau... tak akan merasa kesepian?" Aku menatap Yesung-hyung lekat-lekat saat ia selasai mengatakan hal itu.

Kesepian? Itukah yang Yesung-hyung pikirkan? Yesung-hyung memikirkan perasaanku saat harus menunggunya? Saat ini... bolehkah aku berpikir kalau Yesung-hyung itu sangat baik? Ataukah...aku saja yang selama in tak bisa melihat kebaikan Yesung-hyung?

Aish! Bagaimana aku tahu Yesung-hyung itu baik atau tidak, kalau memang kami baru beberapa hari bertemu? Dan selama itu, hidupku berubah drastis karena namja itu!

"Tidak. Aku tak semudah itu kesepian. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu?" seruku kesal karena malah teringat dengan keadaan hidupku sekarang ini. Meskipun sebenarnya, kalau memikirkan harus menunggu Yesung-hyung sendirian..pasti sepi kan rasanya...

"Ne. Arrasseo. Kau boleh tak mengikuti klub. Nanti akan kuminta Hyukkie menemanimu."

"Eh?"

"Khajja. Kita pulang." Aku hanya diam terpana melihat tanganku yang sekarang ini tengah di genggam Yesung-hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigooo... bagaimana aku hrus minta ijin pada Yesung-hyung? Lagipula, apa ia akan mengijinkanku?"

Aku kembali berjalan berputar-putar di dalam kamarku sambil terus menggerutu kecil. Pasalnya ini sudah jam 6 sore. Dan biasanya, jam segini aku sudah stand by di bar milik Sungmin-hyung untuk membantunya mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, dan membuka bar miliknya.

Tapi sekarang ini aku mulai tinggal dengan Yesung-hyung, sebgai tunangannya. Dan kalau mau kemana-mana, aku harus bersama dengan Yesung-hyung. Kurasa, kalau aku mau ke bar milik Sungmin-hyung, sangt besar kemungkinannya kalau Yesung-hyung tak memperbolehkanku kesana.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Wookie." Panggil Yesung-hyung. Ya, inilah yang membuatku tak terlalu keberatan tinggal bersama Yesung-hyung. Ia orangnya sopan dan menghargai privasi orang. Yesung-hyung tak pernah masuk ke kamarku, sebelum aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ya?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu dan mendapati Yesung-hyung yang berpenampilan rapi.

"Kau ini...cepat ganti bajumu dengan celana panjang dan kaos lengan panjang. Kuantar kau ke tempat Sungmin."

"Eh? Benarkah?" sambarku cepat.

"Ya. Tapi cepat ganti bajumu, atau kau tak kuperbolehkan kesana sama sekali."

"Gomawoo~" seruku senang sambil memeluk Yesung-hyung. Tak kusangka aku tetap bisa membantu Sungmun-hyung. Dan yang penting, aku masih bisa bertemu Sungmin-hyung! Rasanya kangen sekali dengan hyung aegyo-ku satu itu!

Cepat kulepaskan pelukanku dari Yesung-hyung dan membuka lemariku. Kucari celana panjang, dan juga kos lengan panjang yang dminta Yesung-hyung.

Aku sudah akan membuka bajuku saat aku merasakan adanya tatapan yang tertuju padaku. Dan saat kutengokkan kepalaku, kudapat Yesung-hyung masihberdiri dengan santai di depan kamarku yang terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa berhenti, Wookie?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum...jahil?

"H-hyung.."

"Ya?"

"Ke-kenapa hyung masih di situ?" tanyaku sambil menatap horor pada Yesung-hyung yang masih senantiasa berdiri di depan kamarku.

"Ada yang salah?"

"A-aku..mau berganti baju..."

"Ya, silakan saja ganti bajumu." tanyanya dengan santai tanpa beban

"Yesung-hyung PERVEEERT!" seruku keras sambil membanting pintu kamarku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hahahahahaha" dan dari balik pintu masih dapat kudengar suara tawa Yesung-hyung yang terdengar menyebalkan bagi telingaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi.

Dapat kurasakan adanya tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi terus terarah padaku. Perasaan ni cukup familiar, karena beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku pernah merasa di tatap dengan intens seperti ini. Hanya saja, waktu itu, walaupun aku sudah mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru bar, tak dapat kutemukan siapakah yang menatapku saat itu.

Kuedarkan seluruh pandanganku ke penjuru bar ini sekali lagi. Tapi masih tak dapat kutemukan siapa yang tengah menatapku. Yang ada di sekelilingku hanyalah para pelanggan setia bar ini.

"Kenapa Wookie?" tanya Kibum yang menjadi bartender bersamaku disini.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Aku merasa ada yang tengah menatapku Bummie..." jawabku ragu. Dan aku makin bingung saat Bummie –panggilan kesayanganku untuk Kibum- malah tersenyum dan menunjuk ke atas sebelah kanan. Aku mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Bummie, dan kudapati ada sesosok namja yang tengah berdiri sambil menatapku.

Aku menajamkan pandanganku untuk lebih memperjelas sosok yang ada di ruang atas itu dan...

"OMONA! YESUNG-HYUNG?" seruku tak percaya saat aku bisa melihat jelas sosok itu. Kulihat sosok yang kukenali sebagai Yesung-hyung melambaikan tangannya padaku. Melihat itu, tanpa sadar aku membalas lambaian tangannya. Yesung-hyung tersenyum, dan kulihat ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan handphonenya, dan baru kusadari kalau sedari tadi Yesung-hyung tengah menelepon –atau ditelepon- seseorang.

"Aish, apa yang kulakukan?" gerutuku tak percaya saat kusadari kalau tanganku masih melambai pada Yesung-hyung yang sekarang tengah dudk dan berkonsentrasi entah pada apapun itu. Cepat-cepat kuturunkan tanganku dengan perasaan malu yang sangat.

"Kau kenal dengannya, Wookie?" tanya Bummie padaku sambil menatapku aneh.

"Umm... iya. Dia..kenalanku," jawabku seadanya.

"Ooh, pantas saja." Ucp Bummie sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pantas kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Setengah...atau setahu lalu aku lupa, aku pernah melihat namja itu."

"Jinjja?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Bummie mengangguk mantap. "Ya, namja yang sama. Dan ia berada di tempat yang sama. Jadi aku langsung mengenalinya. Kau tahu ruang apa yang ada di sana kan?" Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Bummie.

"Ya, itu ruangan pribadi Kyu. Setahuku hanya Sungmin-hyung dan orang tertentu yang boleh masuk kesana." Sahutku yang di sambut anggukan dari Bummie.

"Ya. Dan karena aku melihat namja itu di dalam sana waktu itu, aku jadi memperhatikan namja itu. Awalnya namja itu hanya berdiri memperhatikan seluruh keadaan bar ini. Tapi setelahnya,namja itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu titik, dan itu dirimu, Wookie!" jelas Bummie dengan berapi-api.

"Jeongmal? Apa kau yakin itu orang yang sama?"

"Ya. Aku yakin. Tak banyak kan, namja yang bisa terlihat dingin, cool, tampan tapi terasa aura lembut dari namja itu saat menatapmu." Jawab Bummie dengan keyakinan yang mantap.

Benarkah? Yesung-hyung pernah kesini beberapa waktu lalu? Apa... dia juga yang menatapku sewaktu dulu itu? Dan lagi... enapa dia ada di ruangan itu? Tidak hanya sekarang, tapi juga waktu dulu?

Apa itu berarti, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-hyung mengenal Yesung-hyung dari pertama? Apa karena itu, Sungmin-hyung dan Kyu membiarkanku tinggal dengan yesung-hyung semudah itu?

Aaargh! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus menyelidiki ini semua! Aku harus tahu siapa Yesung-hyung itu! HARUS!

**-TBC-**

Hwaaaiiii~~! Author balik lagi niiih!

Akhirnya... akhirnya chap 5 apdet jugaaa~!

Mian kalo lama, author kemaren sakit soalnyah...sakit karena liat Yesungie chagiyaku lagi sakit TT^TT *dibantai clouds*

Nah, saatnya bales ripiuw~

Aiden Prentist : Iya, yesung itu posesip ama WookieNYA. Ama author juga koq *plak* Ini udah apdet nih~

nurulamelia : hehehe..chap lalu kependekan ya..mian, soalnya author agak repot kalo pake Yesung PoV sie... iya, Wookie pas di cium pipi aja udah kayak gitu..apalagi kalo di kissu di bibir~ Kyaaaa~!*author kumat*

KyuJong Lara Saengie : iyaa... perjuangan Yeppa buat ketemu wookie lagi tuh... bahagia ya? Hmm... author pikirin dulu ya... *dibantai YeWokk shipper*

JiYoo861015 : mian lama apdetnya.. tapi yang penting sekarangg dah apdet kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? **

Park Hee Jung : iya! rasanya kurang puas koq kalo cuma di tamar dan di guyur aer! Tapi santai aja chingu, ntar maknya Wookie bakal dapet balasan yang lebih kejam koq~ ^0^

Dee cloudsomnia : iya dong... kan Yeppa itu milik Wookie, dan Wookie juga milik YeWook itu milik author! *dibakar YeWook shipper* Okee...ini udah apdet chingu~

yu-chan : iya kan? lebih asyik pake Wookie PoV, jadi kebongkarnya dikit2, dan makin bikin penasaran aja kan? Nih, Author kasih yang Wookie PoV lagi~

Seo Shin Young : Iya, sekarang cuma ada Wookie yang jadi penopang hidupnya Yeppa. Okee... ini uda apdet chapter 5 nyaa...

ELFishyShfly : Author juga suka koq, kalo ada yang suka ff ini ^o^ Maaf apdetnya nggakkilat, tapi yang penting sekarang udah apdet kaaan~

VitaMinnieMin : gomawo juga udah suka ff ini~ Oooh, kalo soal , bisa di atur~ Udah ada cast yang di atur buat bikin Yeppa cemburu koq~ Ditunggu aja kemunculannya yaa~

mako47117 : Iya, habisnya kan Wookie kecil gemesin banget..bikin Yeppa jatuh hati~ Iya, teuki udah jengkel banget sie ama oemmanya Wookie, jadi ya... hihihihihi...

YellowPinkBlue : Iya, Yeppa ama Wookie dulunya tetanggaan, tp karena urusan keluarga, Yeppa kudu pindah ke London. Dan soal Masa lalu Wookie, akan author ungkap pelan2~

Little-Tonks : iyaa.. Author juga ngiri ama Wooie yang punya suami yang sayang banget kayak Yeppa~ Pengennya Yeppa author embat aja, tapi nggak tega ama Wookie~ Author kan YeWook shipper sejati!*disumpelin lemari*

CloudSky : Iya.. author juga sedikit nyesel karena uda bikin Wookie ud nggak 'virgin' lagi nih *urek2 tanah* Tapi nggak apa! Kan entar Wookie ama Yeppa!

Park Hyo Ra : soal kenapa wookie bisa ampe ke panti, ntar bakal di ungkap pelan2 di chapter2 depan~ Kalo soal adengan ehemehem..itu tergantung permintaan readers~

KimLala : gomawo juga uda mau baca dan ripiuw fic pertama punya author~ *kasi pinjm Yeppa bentar buat peluk-cium reader*

kim minji : ini udah di lanjutin koq~ nggak bakal bikin mati penasaran koq, cuma bakl bikin chingu jadi arwah penasaran XDD

Haaah... akhir kata : RIPIUW LAGI DOOOONG~~~ *tereak pake toa* *dilempar ke laut*


	6. Chapter 6

_Benarkah? Yesung-hyung pernah kesini beberapa waktu lalu? Apa... dia juga yang menatapku sewaktu dulu itu? Dan lagi... enapa dia ada di ruangan itu? Tidak hanya sekarang, tapi juga waktu dulu?_

_Apa itu berarti, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-hyung mengenal Yesung-hyung dari pertama? Apa karena itu, Sungmin-hyung dan Kyu membiarkanku tinggal dengan yesung-hyung semudah itu?_

_Aaargh! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus menyelidiki ini semua! Aku harus tahu siapa Yesung-hyung itu! HARUS!_

.

.

.

**Perfect Life part 6**

**By :Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing :Main=Yewook. Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**.**

.

.

.

.

***Wookie PoV***

Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah meluap di dalam hatiku. Yang pasti, sejak memutuskan untuk meyelidiki siapa itu Yesung-hyung, semangatku serasa menggelegak dalam antusiasme yang sedikit tak bisa kupahami. Aku tak yakin apakah itu memang murni karena rasa penasaranku... ataukah karena dengan begini aku bisa tahu... jati diri Yesung-hyung yang sebenarnya?

'Tapi, apakah mungkin aku bisa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Yesung-hyung itu?' . Rasanya bagaikan api berkobar yang disiram air dingin. Seperti itulah perasaanku saat ini ketika menyadari betapa kecil kemungkinananya untukku bisa mengetahui jati diri Yesung-hyung. Bagaimana tidak, kalau setiap hari hidupku hanya berkisar di sekeliling Yesung-hyung. Kalau mau tanya langsung pada Sungmin-hyung atau Kyu, aku tak yakin mereka akan menjawab dengan jujur. Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin-hyung itu tipe yang susah di korek informasinya. Dan kalau Kyu, aku tak akan pernah yakin apakah kata-katnya itu benar, atau hanya membohongiku karena tingkah evilnya itu.

Aisshhh...! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"..kie? Wookie? Gwaenchana?" tanya Bummie sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku yang tak kusadari telah berkerut dan menampakkan raut frustasi.

"N-nae. Nan gwaenchana, Bummie." Sahutku cepat sambil tak lupa memasang senyum manisku agar tak membuatnya cemas.

Nae. Bummie, atau Kim Kibum adalah namja yang kukenal sama lamanya dengan aku mengenal Kyu. Tentu saja, karena sejak awal memang Bummie sudah bekerja disini bersama Kyu. Bedanya, kalau Kyu itu lebih seperti pemilik yang bertugas mengawasi keamanan dan ketertiban Bar dari atas tempatnya men DJ, sedangkan Bummie lebih sepertiku, memberikan minuman yang enak, sehingga banyak pelanggan yang datang kembali karena citarasa khusus dari bar ini.

Apalagi karena yang mengajariku meracik minuman disini adalah Bummie, dan kami ini seumuran, otomatis aku jadi dekat dengannya. Awalnya memang agak gugup juga karena harus belajar dari orang yang dingin –ia tak pernah tersenyum loh!- seperti Bummie. Tapi seteah lama saling mengenal, aku menyadari kenapa dia bisa menarik begitu banyak pelanggan yang sekarang malah mengidolakannya.

Senyumnya! Saat melihat wajah yang biasanya dingin itu tersenyum, rasanya seperti melihat salju yang meleleh dan akhirnya bunga musim semi bermekaran. Sangat indah dan terlihat sangat manis karena seluruh ekspresi wajahnya melembut, membuatnya terlihat amat sangat manis~ Neomu neomu kyeopta~

Ah, dan ternyata, Bummie itu sudah memiliki namjachingu. Jadi bagi kalian yang terpesona oleh senyum manis Bummie, menyerahlah. Wae? Tentu saja karena kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkan namjachingunya Bummie!

Choi Siwon. Namja yang beruntung bisa memenangkan hati Bummie kami ini adalah pewaris dari Choi Corp yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan lesung pipi yang makin menambah ketampanan namja kekar satu itu.

Haah.. kalau melihat Bummie dengan Siwon-hyung, rasanya seperti melihat pasangan sempurna. Yang satu sangat tampan, sedang yang satunya begitu manis. Yang satu begitu pandai di bagian manajemen karena dalam usia muda sudah bisa mengambil alih jabatan CEO dari salah satu cabang dari Choi Corp, sedangkan yang satu sangat cerdas hingga bisa lompat kelas, dan sekarang ini Bummie sudah kuliah di Seoul University mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

Ah! Aku dapat ide!

"Bummie~" panggilku manja pada Bummie yang sekarang sudah kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"Wae?" sahutnya singkat tanpa memandangku. Ukh, sepertinya Bummie sudah hapal dengan kebiasaanku yang suka memanggilnya dengan manja kalau sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Bummie~" panggilku kembali.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu kalau sudah menggunakan nada manjamu itu. Jadi, cepat katakan ada apa." Bummie masih memfokuskan diri dengan pekerjaannya, dan karena aku tahu diri, kubantu Bummie. Sekaligus memuluskan jalanku untuk meminta sesuatu darinya tentu.

"Bummie tahu nggak, namja tadi itu... Dia itu... tunanganku." Ucapku pada Bummie dengan cukup berhati-hati, sambil tak lupa menempatkan kedua tanganku di telinga. Melindungi telingaku karena aku tahu bakal seperti apa reaksi Bummie.

"Oh. Begitu. Jadi namja itu tunangan—MWOOO? Apa kau bilang Wookie? TUNANGANMU?" jerit Bummie begitu menyadari apa yang kukatakan. Nah, benar kan dugaanku. Untung saja telingaku sudah kututup rapat. Karena kalau tidak, bisa kupastikan kalau sebentar lagi aku harus mengunjungi dokter THT.

"Ne. Aku sekarang punya tunangan Bummie." Sahutku sambil meringis pahit. Melihat reaksiku, Bummie segera menangkan dirinya, dan menarikku duduk.

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya." Pintanya serius.

.

.

.

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya. Jadi namja itu—," aku menunjuk ke atas, ke tempat ruangan yang dihuni oleh Yesung-hyung, "—adalah tunanganku sekarang ini." tutupku mengakhiri semua penjelasanku pada Bummie.

Perlahan kupandangi Bummie untuk melihat seperti apa reaksinya. Tapi ternyata Bummie sudah kembali memasang poker face-nya. Huufth, kira-kira Bummie bakal mau membantuku atau tidak ya?

"Jadi biar kutebak, sekarang ini kau pasti sedang penasaran setengah mati dengan Yesung-hyung itu kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar respon Bummie.

"Dan karena kau penasaran, kau pasti ingin menyelidiki Yesung-hyungmu itu kan?" Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Bummie yang memang benar itu.

"Satu lagi yang pasti kurasa benar. Karena kau tak mungkin bisa menyelidikinya sendiri, kau mau memintaku untuk membantumu kan?" tebak Bummie lagi yang langsung kuhadiahi dengan pelukan.

"Ne! Nae Bummie memang benar-benar pintar. Jadi, kau mau membantuku kan Bummie?" ucapku manja sambil mengeluarkan puppy-eyes yang pasti akan sanggup meluluhkan Bummie.

"Apa keuntungannya buatku kalau aku membantumu? Tak ada kan?" . Ukh, ini dia yang susah dari Bummie. Tak mau melakukan sesuatu yang tak menguntungkannya. Tapi tak mungkin aku menyerah. Bummie itu kan sangat lemah kalau aku sudah mulai memohon padanya.

"Ayolah Bummie~ Masa kau tega membiarkan sahabat kesayanganmu satu ini mempunyai tunangan yang tidak jelas maksud dan tujuannya, asal usulnya, bibit-bebet-bobotnya?" Aku mulai melancarkan rayuan dan tak lupa juga memasang raut sedih serta menambah intensitas pancaran puppy-eyesku. "Kalau ternyata Yesung-hyung itu bermaskud buruk padaku bagaimana? Dan kalau akhirnya benar aku harus menikah dengannya bagaimana? Kau tega membiarkanku menderita padahal kau sebenarnya bisa membantuku?"

Aku terus mengoceh melanjutkan rayuanku pada Bummie yang masih saja berdiam diri.

"Ayolah Bummie~ masa kau tega—"

"YA, YA! Sudah hentikan semua ocehanmu itu! Aku akan membantumu! Kau puas?" Ujar Bummie yang sepertinya kesal mendengarku yang sedari tak henti merayunya.

"Yeey! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik~" aku segera memeluk Bummie lagi dengan erat.

"Ya! Lepaskan pelukanmu padaku! Aku lebih suka dipeluk Siwon-hyung daripada dipeluk olehmu!" ujar Bummie sambi meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Aku yang tak ingin membuat Bummie marah langsung melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Sekarang ayo kerja dulu kalau tak mau mendapat amarah hitam dari Sungmin-hyung. Huh, sepertinya Kyu sudah menularkan ke-evilannya pada Sungmin-hyung!" ajak Bummie sambil sedikit memaki Kyu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil mulai bekerja lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang."

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang familiar itu dari dekatku. Segera kubalikkan badan, dan kutemukan sosok namja yang selalu ada di sekitarku belakangan hari ini. Namja yang menjadi tunanganku sekarang ini.

"Yesung-hyung." Kulafalkan namanya untuk memastikan keberadaannya itu benar adanya. Pasalnya, sekarang ini aku berada di ruang ganti. sendirian. namun tepat setelah aku selesai berganti baju, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yesung-hyung dan sekarang sosoknya terlihat

"Ne. Ayo pulang sekarang." Yesung-hyung meraih tanganku dan menggandengku keluar dari kamar gantiku. Kesadaran akan tangan hangat yang melingkupi tanganku ini sangat terasa. Kupandangi tangan kami yang bertaut erat.

Tangan Yesung-hyung yang sebenarnya hanya terpaut sedikit lebih besar dari tanganku sekarang ini entah bagaimana terasa begitu hangat. Dan perasaan aman yang ditimbulkan dari kehangatan yang menjalar itu bahkan terasa lebih kuat dari rasa aman yang kurasakan dari Jung Soo-umma dan juga dari Sungmin-hyung. Rasa aman yang berbeda, namun tidak terasa asing. Dan hal satu ini yang membuatku bingung. Bagaimana mungkin aku merasa tidak asing dengan sentuhan tangan Yesung-hyung yang baru pertama kali ini kurasakan?

Tapi memang rasanya aku mengenal sentuhan tangan ini. Mengenal genggaman tangan yang memberikan rasa hangat dan rasa aman ini. Perasaan yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tak kurasakan. Jauh lebih lama dari waktu pertama aku bertemu dengan Jung Soo-umma...

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang kau lamunkan sekarang ini.". Ucapan Yesung-hyung menyentakku dari lamunan. Kuperhatikan sekeliling, dan tak kusadari kalau ternyata kami sudah berhenti berjalan dan sudah ada di pintu luar bar ini. Dari arah dalam, kulihat Kyu dan Sungmin-hyung berjalan ke arah kami dengan lengan Kyu yang menyampir mesra di pinggang Sungmin-hyung.

"Sungmin-hyung, Kyu, aku pulang dulu ya." Pamitku pada mereka berdua. Sungmin-hyung menghampiriku dan mengelus kepalaku lembut. Sedangkan Kyu hanya tersenyum evil. Kupikir dia pasti senang karena akhirnya ia dan Sungmin-hyung bisa berduaan saja di rumah. Entah bagamana nasib Sungmin-hyung setelah ini. Aku cukup berdoa saja agar besok pagi, Sungmin-hyung masih bisa berjalan.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Sungmin-hyung sambil melepaskan elusannya di kepalaku dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku mengikuti Yesung-hyung yang langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Di parkiran, aku bertemu Bummie yang sedang memasuki mobil milik Siwon-hyung yang memang selalu setia menjemputnya. Bummie melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil dan aku membalasnya sambil tak lupa mengeluarkan ponselku. Hanya sekedar mengingatkan kalau sehabis ini aku meminta dia untuk meneleponku. Bummie hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, dan setelah itu Bummie menghilang bersama mobil namjachingunya.

Aku cepat-cepat membuka pintu penumpang dan segera masuk karena kulihat Yesung-hyung yang sudah duduk diam di dalam mobil, menungguku masuk. Setelah aku masuk dan memakai seatbelt, Yesung-hyung segera mengemudikan mobilnya ke apartemen Yesung-hyung yang tak sebegitu jauhnya.

.

.

.

"Umm... Yesung-hyung," panggilku ragu saat kami masuk ke apartemen.

"Wae?"

"Yesung-hyung...umm... kau mau mandi, makan, atau langsung tidur?" tanyaku lirih. Mungkin aku memang lancang menanyakan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami jelas tinggal bersama, dan aku tak bisa kalau harus mengacuhkan Yesung-hyung. Apalagi karena aku bekerja di bar, Yesung-hyung jadi harus menemaniku sampai 2 pagi seperti ini. Jadi, aku ingin membuat Yesung-hyung senyaman mungkin karena aku sudah merepotkannya.

"Kalau mandi jam segini, pasti sangat dingin.."

"A-akan kusiapkan air hangat dulu kalau begitu!" Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan mulai menyiapkan air hangat untuk air mandi Yesung-hyung.

Tak lama, bathtub sudah terisi air yang suhunya sudah kusesuaikan agar tak terlalu panas. Aku segera keluar dan mendapati Yesung-hyung yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv dalam diam.

"Umm... Yesung-hyung, air hangatnya sudah siap." panggilku pelan. Ukh, kurasa suaraku pasti kalah dengan suara tv yang ditonton Yesung-hyung.

"Ne. Gomawo Wookie." . Aku terkejut karena ternyata Yesung-hyung bisa mendengar suaraku yang begitu lirih tadi. Dan aku hanya bisa berdiri terpana saat Yesung-hyung mulai berjalan ke arahku untuk menuju kamar mandi, sambil memberikan senyum hangatnya padaku. Senyum yang pastinya membuatku ingin meleleh saat itu juga bagaikan lilin yang yang terkena hangatnya api.

'CKLEK. BLAM.'

Suara pintu yang tertutup di belakangku langsung menyadarkanku dari kebodohan diriku yang bisa sebegitu terpesonanya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dari Yesung-hyung. Aku cepat-cepat menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dan menghela nafas panjang.

Sebenarnya, apa yang salah dengan diriku? Kenapa aku jadi mudah terpesona dengan Yesung-hyung? Dan lagi, terkadang, di saat-saat tertentu, aku merasa kalau Yesung-hyung itu... tampan dan mempesona dengan kemisteriusannya. Dan seperti sekarang juga, jantungku berdetak dengan kerasnya kalau aku memikirkan Yesung-hyung. Apa mungkin kalau aku ini... suka dengan Yesung-hyung?

...

...

Tidak Mungkin! Mana mungkin aku bisa suka dengan Yesung-hyung dengan begitu saja? Apalagi, aku belum mengenal dia sepenuhnya!

Bukan. Ini bukan perasaan suka. Tak mungkin aku menyukai Yesung-hyung. Ini hanya efek dari rasa terpesona karena aku tak pernah berdekatan dengan namja setampan Yesung-hyung. Ya! Ini pasti hanya perasaan terpesona saja. Tidak lebih!

Aku beranjak dari sofa menuju ke dapur. Saat pagi buta seperti ini, dan adanya kebutuhan untuk tidur karena besok harus kembali bangun pagi, aku membuat segelas susu hangat. Suara air dari kamar mandi menyadarkanku kalau di apartemen ini ada Yesung-hyung. Kurasa setelah mandi air hangat, minum susu hangat pasti akan terasa menyegarkan. Memikirkan Yesung-hyung yang pasti merasa senang karena kubuatkan minuman hangat mendorongku untuk membuat satu gelas lagi untuk Yesung-hyung.

Tepat saat susu kedua selesai kubuat, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Yesung-hyung yang tampak begitu... menakjubkan. Dengan nuansa segar yang melingkupi wajahnya sehabis mandi, di tambah dengan titik-titik air yang masih membasahi bagian tubuh Yesung-hyung membuatku tak sanggup lebih lama untuk menatapnya. Segera kupalingkan wajah dan meraih kedua gelas itu.

Aku berjalan ke arah Yesung-hyung yang masih mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Kusodorkan segelas susu hangat padanya.

"Ini apa, Wookie?" tanyanya lembut.

'Jantungku... kumohon tenanglah. Jangan menggila seperti ini. Aku tak mau kalau sampai Yesung-hyung mendengar debaran jantungku yang memekakkan telingaku ini'

"Ini susu hangat. Kupikir hyung akan sedikit merasa dingin setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, jadi kubuatkan minuman hangat. Selain itu, susu akan membuat tubuh lebih rileks hingga jadi lebih mudah tidur. Hyung kan besok masih harus mengajar, aku tak mau hyung jadi letih karena menungguiku selesai bekerja tadi." Aku mengoceh panjang lebar karena tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menutupi suara debar jantungku ini. Dan kuharap Yesung-hyung tak menyadari kalau tanganku sedikit bergetar.

"..."

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memanas saat kudapati kalau Yesung-hyung hanya diam sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang... tidak bisa kuartikan. Dan lagi, senyum sejuta wattnya itu masih terpasang dan ditujukan untukku!

"Aaa... Kalau sudah tak ada keperluan lain, ak-aku mau langsung tidur. Selamat malam." Aku segera berbalik dan meningalkan Yesung-hyung untuk ke kamarku. Sayup-sayup masih dapat kudengar balasan ucapan selamat malamku tadi dari Yesung-hyung.

'BLAM'

Aku segera menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur begitu memasuki kamarku. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku sambil mengosongkan pikiran. Jujur saja, saat ini aku benar-benar tak ingin memikirkan apapun, apalagi yangberhubungan dengan Yesung-hyung.

'Life couldn't get better~

Nan nol pume ango nara~

purun darul hyange nara~

jamdun noui ib machul koya~

life couldn't get better~

noui mame munul yoro jyo~

gude, ne songul jabayo~

Life could'n get better.'

Ringtone lagu Miracle kembali terdengar dalam suasana kamar yang hening itu. Aku segera merogoh saku celanaku untuk mencari ponselku. Nama 'Bummie' terpampang di layar ponselku dan segera saja kutekan tombol answer.

"Yoboseyo, Bummie."

_"Ne. Langsung saja ke topik panas kita mengenai namja tunanganmu itu Wookie."_ Ucap Bummie dengan nada statisnya yang langsung membuatku bangkit dari tidurku dan berjalan ke arah meja.

Kujatuhkan tubuhku pada kursi empuk yang ada di depan meja belajarku, kubuka laci paling bawah yang ada di meja itu dan kukeluarkan sebuah buku yang sudah agak usang. Buku diaryku. Terlihat sangat yeoja sekali kan? Tapi buat apa aku peduli. Toh aku tidak seperti yeoja yang setiap hari menulisi buku ini dengan curhatan-curhatan sepele masalah ringan mereka. Ini buku diary yang sudah kumiliki sejak aku menginjak Blue Sapphire. Buku yang diberikan oleh Jung Soo-umma, dan hanya akan kutulisi jika ada peristiwa yang sangat sedih ataupun sangat bahagia. Itulah kenapa buku ini belum penuh juga, padahal sudah hampir 9 tahun kumiliki buku ini.

Kubuka buku itu pada lipatan terakhir yang kubuat sebagai tanda bahwa disitulah halaman terakhir yang sudah kutulisi.

"Ne. Menurutmu, bagaimana soal Yesung-hyung itu?" tanyaku untuk memulai pembahasan topik ini. Ya, aku ingin tahu apakah memang dia juga menganggap Yesung-hyung itu sangat misterius.

_"Aku sangat paham kenapa kau sangat penasaran dengan namja itu Wookie. Menurut point yang kupikirkan, ada beberapa hal yang sangat menarik untuk di selidiki lebih lanjut."_ Bummie terdiam sebentar._ "Yang pertama, pertemuan pertama kalian. Kau bilang saat pertama berkenalan, dia nampak sudah mengenalmu karena tiba-tiba dia menyebutmu sebagai Kim Ryeowook karena kau akan menyandang nama 'Kim' sebagai istri Yesung-ssi."_

"Ne. Waktu itu aku sangat shock dan juga marah. Rasanya dia langsung menyinggung diriku dengan sangat telak karena aku sangat tak suka menyandang marga Kim di depan namaku. Namaku itu Park Ryeowook. Bukan Kim Ryeowook." Tukasku saat mendengar penjelasan pertama dari Bummie. Memang hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu hal itu, dan Bummie adalah salah satunya. Untungnya Bummie orangnya sangat logis, jadi dia tak merasa tersinggung saat dia tahu aku agak tak suka dengan marga Kim.

_"Nah, itu dia point yang kumaksud. Kau sangat tak suka jika dianggil Kim Ryeowook, dan pada pertemuan pertama kalian, Yesung-ssi sudah dengan sengaja menyebutmu Kim Ryeowook. Rasanya seolah-olah dia sudah mengenalmu, dan tahu kalau kau tak suka dipanggil Kim Ryeowook!"_

Aku langsung terpaku mendengar kata-kata Bummie. Tak pernah terpikir kalau Bummie bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti hanya dari ceritaku saat di bar tadi. Memang aku sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa rasanya Yesung-hyung langsung mengenaliku. Tapi aku tak pernah memikirkan kalau Yesung-hyung menyebutku Kim Ryeowook karena dia tahu aku benci menyandang marga Kim.

"Omona... Aku sungguh tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu dan bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu Bummie. Rasanya sangat tak salah aku meminta bantuanmu." Ucapku tulus memuji kepandaian Bummie.

_"Sudahlah, tak usah pakai acara memujiku segala. Sekarang yang ingin kutanyakan, siapa saja yang tahu kalau kau tak suka menyandang marga Kim selain aku?"_

"Jung Soo-umma dan Sungmin-hyung." Sahutku cepat tanpa perlu berpikir lagi. Ya, hanya 3 orang saja yang tahu kalau aku tak suka menyandang marga Kim.

_"Nah, dengan begitu, satu hal lagi yang bisa kita simpulkan dari sini. Yesung-ssi tunanganmu itu pasti mengenal dekat Jung Soo-ahjumma dan juga Sungmin-hyung. Dan mereka pasti bekerja sama dengan Yesung-ssi itu."_ . Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil terpana saja mendengar penuturan Bummie yang sangat masuk akal itu.

"_Dan dari hal itu, pertanyaan paling krusialnya adalah,_ apa tujuan mereka bekerja sama seperti itu?"

Ucapan Bummie bagaikan sebuah palu yang menghantamku dengan keras. Membuatku terdiam karena shock, dengan suara Bummie yang terngiang dalam benakku.

.

.

_**'Apa tujuan Yesung-hyung, Jung Soo-umma dan Sungmin-hyung bekerja sama seperti itu?'**_

**-TBC-**

****Hwaaaa, akhirnya chapter 6 ini bisa terbit juga!

Mian buat para reader yang nungguin cerita abal dari author ini ya... Mian author lama anget ngepublish chapter 6 ini *sembah sujud author buat para reader*

Nah, nah, nah, di chapter ini akhirnya Wookie mulai bertindak, biarpun baru mulai minta bantuan ke Bummie.

Masih pengen tau lanjutan kisah Wookie yang mengungkap rahasia Yesung?

Makanya, ayo R-I-P-I-U-W~!

JiYoo861015 :gomawo ripiuwnya, dan mian ngebuat nunggu lama T^T, tapi akhirnya author apdet juga kan~ hehehe... Mau liat Yeppa jadi tambah pervy? Ntar pas bagian NC aja ya~

kangkyumi : gomawo ripiuwnya~ Mwo? pengen Yeppa lebih pervy dari HyukHaeKyu? Boleh, boleh... tapi sabar dulu ya, disini kan Yeppa masih berkesan misterius. Ntar kalo udah terungkap semua, baru author mau bikin Yeppa keluarin sifat aslinya~! Yeeey~!

nurulamelia : gomawo ripiuwnya~ Yeey, nemu Yewook-shipper lagi~! Yeppa kenal Kyumin ya waktu Yeppa balik ke Seoul buat nyari Wookie, kan ketemu Minppa waktu sama teukppa, dan waktu di bar, baru Yeppa kenal Kyuppa.

Eternal Clouds : ne. gwaenchana. Gomawo udah mau ripiuw fict abalnya author ini~ Iya dong!Kan wookie emang buat Yeppa! Humm.. yang bakal bikin Yeppa cemburu itu... reader sabar menanti aja yach ^o^

yu-chan : Yeey~ author juga seneng bisa nemu Yewook-shipper lagi~ Mwo? Wookie genit? bisa apa enggak ya? Author gak yakin deh. Tapi nanti author emang mau bikin Wookie deket ama namja lain ampe bikin Yeppa dibakar api cemburu~

Park Hyo Ra : gomawo ripiuwnya, dan semoga juga banyak reader yang sama yadongnya kayak author~ kekekeke~ *ketularan Kyuppa*

Dee cloudsomnia: gomawo ripiuwnya~ huufth, yang romantis ya? Masalahnya, author itu yadong *ngaku nih #Plak* jadi agak susah bikin yang fluff. tapi author bakal lebih berusaha bikin adegan romantis yang nggak yadong deh!

SimbaRella: gomawo ripiuwnya~ Hooh, bikin fict Yewook juga? Mau! Ne, tapi disini emang ntar Yeppa bakal keliatan pervertnya koq. Kan emang Yeppa itu pervert kalo ama Wookie!

cloudcindy : gomawo ripiuwnya~ Iya nih, soalnya author suuuuka banget bayangin Yeppa main piano! Bikin melting~ Iya, umin udah nikah ama Kyu. Tapi yang masih sekolah itu si Kyu. Kalo umin disini jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan rajin menabung, soalnya umin kan lebih tua 2 taon dari Kyu.

Aiden Prentist : kekekeke~ daripada Yeppa buat rebutan, paling adil kasihin Yeppa ke Wookie aja dah! Gomawo juga masih mau ripiuw~ Ini Wookie udah mulai melangkah maju buat nyelidikin Yeppa!

kim minji : gomawo juga udah mau ripiuw~ kalo chappie yang ini gimana? Masih seru, kurang seru, ato tambah seru? *author dag dig dug dhuer nunggu jawabannya nih

Park Hee Jung : Miaaaan T^T Maap banget lagi-lagi author lama apdetnya T^T Iya! Emaknya Wookie mau author buat lebih di siksa lagi. Tapi...jalan masih panjang sepertinya... Author minta dukungannya terus ya~!

Kyujong Lara Saengie : Mian baru sekarang author apdet lagi T^T . Author usahain biar apdet lebih cepet deh...

Myblackfairy : gomawo udah mau ripiuw~ wuah, belom, belom! yeppa belum ngapa2in si Wookie. Secara, Yeppa kan orangnya gentle, dia belum mau ngapa2in Wookie kalo belom sah! Jadi buat yang pengen NC-annya YeWook, harap sabar sampe mereka nikah~ Nih mulai author kupas, tapi baru kulit paling luarnya dulu. Biar reader maskin penasaran ajah~

VitaMinnieMin : gomawo masih mau ripiuw~ nih, jadinya author mau bikin wookie PoV semua, kecuali di part NC yang entah kapan bakal keluar. Salaaah~! Bukan Wonppa yang bakal author bikin jadi selingkuhannya Wookie~ Yeyeyey~ author udah cari cast lain yang tak terduga pokoknya! Mian ya baru akhirnya author apdet chap . Nggak nyangka ada yang mau nagih kelanjutannya Perfect life ini~ Gomawoooo~ *peluk2. kasi kaus kakinya Yeppa**dimutilasi*

Little-Tonks : Ne! Pesona Yeppa itu kan sangat kuat! Buktinya, Wookie udah mulai terpesona tuh ama Yeppa~ Iya, ini udah lanjut nih~

CloudSky : kan lebh asyik liat Wookie yang malu-malu tapi mau ketemu Yeppa yang misterius~ Yeey~ Hidup YeWook~!

Seo Shin Young : mian apdetnya lama. Dan kali ini juga author apdetnya lama T^T . Tapi author usahain biar chappie depan lebih cepet apdetnya! Gomawo masi mau ripiuw~

YellowPinkBlue : . Wookie udah mulai ada rasa, tapi masih belum mau ngaku tuh si Wookie itu..

Kim mau : gomawo udah mau ripiuw~ Ini udah author apdet nih~

Hyunmin : hehehehe... yang ini agak lama apdetnya kan gara2 author lagi kumat yadongnya, jadinya malah bikin NC... hehehehe... tapi ini udah author apdet nih~


	7. Chapter 7

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**'Apa tujuan Yesung-hyung, Jung Soo-umma dan Sungmin-hyung bekerja sama seperti itu?'**_

.

.

.

**Perfect Life part 7**

**By :Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing :Main=Yewook. Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**.**

.

.

.

.

***Wookie PoV***

_"..kie..Wookie...Ya! Wokkie! Kau masih di sana?"_ . Bentakan Bummie menghentikan semua pemikiran buruk yang berkecamuk dalam benakku.

"Ne, Bummie. Aku... hanya masih shock saja."

_"Heum. Memang wajar kau masih shock, tapi kalau kupikir lagi, Umma dan Hyungmu itu sangat menyayangimu kan? Jadi kurasa, apapun yang mereka rencanakan, itu pasti bukan sesuatu yang aka membuatmu terluka."_jelas Bummie, yang membuatku cukup terperangah.

"Umm!" aku mengangguk meskipun kutahu Bummie tak akan bisa melihatnya. Ya, Jung Soo-umma dan Sungmin-hyung tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang akan mencelakaiku. Tapi kan tetap saja, aku tak suka mendengar kalau mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang tak kuketahui bersama Yesung-hyung itu! "Aku tahu itu Bummie. Tapi kan tetap saja menyebalkan sekali kalau ternyata dua orang yang kau sayangi ternyata merencanakan sesuatu dengan orang asing, dan bahkan kau tak mengetahuinya!" tegasku panjang lebar.

_"Oke, oke. Tapi kau tak perlu sampai berkata dengan nada seperti itu padaku kan? Atau kau mau aku tak membantumu lagi, eoh?"_ ancam Bummie yang merasa kesal dengan nada bicaraku yang agak membentaknya tadi.

"Andwaee~ Bummie nan neomu yeppeo, masa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian menghadapi ini semua?" aku cepat-cepat merayu Bumie agar dia tidak ngambek lagi. Kalau ngambek seperti itu, bisa-bisa dia benar-benar tak jadi membantuku. Aish! Itu gawaaat! "Aku kan tadi cuma kesal dengan Jung Soo-umma dan Sungmin-hyung saja. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu kok Bummie~"

_"Hhn. Ne, ne. Kembali ke topik semula, kurasa kalau mau mencari identitas asli Yesung-ssi itu perkara mudah. Kau bilang, dia itu putra dari keluarga Kim yang menjadi penyokong dana di Blue Sapphire tempatmu itu kan?"_

"Ne. Kata Jung Soo-umma sih begitu. Dan lagi, Yesung-hyung itu juga kakak sepupu dari Hyukkie." Kataku mengiyakan ucapan Bummie dan menambah informasi yang akan memudahkan Bummie.

_"Hmm, kalau begitu, tak akan sulit untuk mencari tahu latar belakang dari Yesung-ssi itu. Hanya saja..."_ Bummie terdiam seolah ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan itu membuatku penasaran.

"Hanya saja apa, Bummie?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

_"Kalau cuma mencari identitas seseorang, akan sangat mudah. Hanya saja aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa mendapat informasi tentang hubungan Yesung-ssi denganmu, sampai-sampai ia bisa bertunangan denganmu."_

"Kalau soal bertunangan, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan tadi, itu soal perjanjian 5 tahun lalu antara Jung Soo-umma dengan Yesung-hyung ataupun dengan ayah Yesung-hyung aku tak tahu." Ucapku sambil menghela nafas frustasi kalau mengingat lagi perjanjian-entah-apa-itu-antara Jung Soo-umma dengan pihak keluarga Kim.

_"Ne. Itu yang paling sulit dari kesemuanya. Mencari tahu apa isi sebenarnya dari perjanjian 5 tahun lalu antara Umma-mu dengan keluarga Kim. Apa tujuan perjanjian itu di buat, dan kenapa sampai melibatkanmu itulah perkara yang paling sulit dalam hal ini."_ Tandas Bummie sambil mendesah berat. _"Ini bukan hal yang mudah, Wookie."_

"Ne. Ini bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi kalau kau berada di posisiku, Bummie." Aku ikut menghela nafas. Ya, ini bukan hal yang mudah, kalau kau sampai terlibat, dan di tunangkan dengan seorang namja yang tak kau kenal sama sekali.

_"Ne, arrasseo. Aku akan membantumu sebisanya."_ . Aku tersenyum sedikit lega mendengar Bummie yang sepertinya memang berniat membantuku dengan serius._ "Kalau perlu, akan kugunakan koneksi dari Siwon-hyung agar bisa menyeidiki lebih lanjut."_

"Gomawo, Bummie. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling ku sayangi. Saranghaee~"

.

'BRAK! BRUK! PRAAANG!'

.

Suara barang yang jatuh itu mengejutkanku. Aku segera keluar kamar sambil masih memegang ponsel di tanganku. Tak kuhiraukan panggilan Bummie dari ponsel yang menanyakan keadaanku. Kulangkahkan kaki ke arah asal suara ribut itu dan kudapati Yesung-hyung yang tengah memunguti pecahan kaca yang kurasa berasal dari gelas yang terjatuh.

"Ada apa, Yesung-hyung?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ceroboh sampai menjatuhkan gelas saat minum tadi." Jawab Yesung-hyung sambil tangan kanannya menata surai gelapnya, menutupi semacam... earphone bluetooth tanpa kabel, dan tangan satunya memunguti pecahan gelas yang menurtuku cukup berbahaya.

"Sudah hentikan Yesung-hyung. Itu berbahaya. Biar kubersihkan saja pecahan gelasnya." Ujarku sambil menahan tangan kiri Yesung-hyung yang memunguti pecahan gelas itu tanpa mengenakan pelindung apapun di tangannya.

Indra perasaku langsung bereaksi dengan struktur kulit lain yang ada dalam genggaman tanganku. Tangan yang ternyata cukup berotot jika dilihat dari tubuh Yesung-hyung yang tak terlalu besar. Tipe tangan milik namja yang cukup sering berolah raga ataupun beraktifitas berat. Membentuk tubuh dengan otot yang ideal, menyesuaikan dengan tubuh.

Tangan yang memiliki kulit kasar seperti namja pada umumnya, dan juga... hangat... Bahkan hanya menyentuh tangannya saja sudah terasa sehangat ini. Apalagi kalau sampai berada dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan ini. Pasti akan sangat nyaman.. menyenangkan.. dan hangat...

Kurasakan mukaku memanas ketika menyadari apa yang kupikirkan barusan. Membayangkan diriku dipeluk Yesung-hyung sungguh bukan pemikiran yang bagus, Park Ryeowook! Kau masih belum tahu apa maksud dibalik semua kejadian yang menimpamu belakangan ini. Bisa saja kalau Yesung-hyung yang ada didepanmu ini bukan orang baik!

"Wookie?"

"N-ne?" tanyaku agak gugup karena wajah tampan Yesung-hyung berada tepat didepanku, dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kau—" Kurasakan wajah Yesung-hyung mendekat ke arahku. Aku memejamkan mata karena tak tahan dengan pemandangan wajah tampan Yesung-hyung yang semakin mendekat. Jantungku memacu aliran darah lebih cepat saat kurasakan nafas Yesung-hyung menerpa telingaku. Aigooo~ Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"—bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku ini?" bisik Yesung-hyung jahil, sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari telingaku.

Aku yang tersadar cepat-cepat menghempaskan tangan Yesung-hyung yang tanpa kusadari kugenggam sedari tadi.

"Akh!" . Seruan Yesung-hyung membuatku kembali memfokuskan diri pada Yesung-hyung. Kulihat tangannya yang tadi kuhempaskan ternyata terarah ke salah satu pecahan gelas tadi dan menggores tangan Yesung-hyung dengan cukup dalam hingga darah mengalir keluar.

"Mi-mianhae! Aku tak sengaja. Mianhae." Aku segera meraih tangan Yesung-hyung yang tergores itu dengan panik. Tak kusangka aku malah melukai Yesung-hyung hingga berdarah begini.

"Aaahh.. darahnya tak mau berhenti mengalir..." Aku semakin panik saat melihat darah masih saja mengalir di jari Yesung-hyung yang terluka. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengulum jari Yesung-hyung, dan menghisapnya.

Asin dan rasa karat dari darah langsung menyerbu indraku. Membuatku semakin panik karena rasa asin yang kurasakan masih belum menghilang. Yang berarti darah Yesung-hyung belum berhenti mengalir. Kugenggam erat tangan Yesung-hyung agar tak bergerak karena aku ingin secepatnya darah Yesung-hyung segera berhenti mengalir.

Tak berapa lama sudah tak lagi kurasakan rasa darah lagi dalam mulutku. Kukeluarkan jari Yesung-hyung dari mulutku, dan kupandangi lukanya. Kulihat darah sudah tak lagi mengucur dari lukanya, dan itu membuatku sedikit lega.

"Ehem!" . Aku memandang Yesung-hyung yang mengeluarkan deheman tadi. Melihat wajah Yesung-hyung membuatku menyadari hal bodoh apa yang sudah aku lakukan tadi.

'BLUUSH!'

Mukaku langsung memerah saat itu juga dan aku langsung memalingkan muka. Tak berani melihat wajah Yesung-hyung saat ini. Lidahku rasanya kelu, dan aku tak sanggup mengucapkan apapun juga, membuat keheningan yang canggung melanda kami.

"A-aku akan mengambil kotak obat dulu d-di kamarku." Ucapku yang tak tahan dengan situasi yang sangat memalukan bagiku ini. Cepat-cepat kuambil ponsel yang jatuh tergeletak dilantai, dan langsung melesat ke dalam kamar.

.

.

Aku menyandarkan diriku di pintu kamar sambil menenangkan jantungku yang berdegup keras. Rasa-rasanya, jika aku punya penyakit jantung, bisa dipastikan saat ini aku bisa langsung meninggal karena aktifitas jantungku yang begitu heboh di dalam dadaku.

"Ya Tuhan... apa yang barusan kulakukan tadi?" Aku kembali mengingat saat-saat bodohku yang dengan refleks langsung saja mengulum jari Yesung-hyung hanya agar darahnya segera berhenti mengalir. Memang itu adalah salah satu metode wajar, dan bahkan sering ia lakukan pada anak-anak Blue Sapphire lainnya kalau jari mereka terluka.

Tapi yang ini adalah Yesung-hyung! Garis bawahi, **Yesung-hyung**! Bukan anak-anak Blue Sapphireyang notabene adalah keluargaku sendiri. Yang ini adalah namja asing yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai tunanganku. Dan seberapapun terlukanya ia, tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal tadi pada Yesung-hyung!

Aiish! Kalau saja Yesung-hyung tak berdarah sebanyak it—

"Akh! Kotak obat! Bagaiaman mungkin kau melupakan luka Yesung-hyug yang harus kau obati, Park Ryeowook! Kau benar-benar pabbo!" Aku segera bangkit dan membuka lemariku. Mencari kotak obat yang memang selalu kusiapkan dan kusimpan di lemari bajuku.

Begitu kudapat kotak obat yang kucari, aku segera keluar kamar dan kembali ke dapur tempat kejadian tadi berlangsung. Kembali kurasakan wajahku menghangat, namun segera kutepis perasaan itu dan berkonsentrasi pada Yesung-hyung yang sekarang sudah pindah posisi menjadi duduk di depan meja pantry, tepat di sebelah pecahan gelas yang masih belum di bereskan tadi.

"Ye-Yesung-hyung, m-mari kuobati lukamu." Ucapku gugup saat sudah sampai di sebelahnya. Aku menunduk tak berani menatap wajah yesung-hyung. Kuletakkan dan kubuka kotak obat yang kubawa. Sengaja menyibukkan diri sendiri sebelum kulihat yesung-hyung mengulurkan tangannya yang terluka.

Dengan cepat kuraih tangan Yesung-hyung. Cukup lega mendapati sepertinya Yesung-hyung tidak marah padaku. Buktinya, Yesung-hyung mengulurkan tangannya dan mau kuobati.

"Omona! Darahnya mengalir lagi!" ucapku terkesiap kaget saat masih saja ada darah yang mengalir dari luka di jari Yesung-hyung. Cepat-cepat kuambil kapas dan kusentuhkan kapas itu di luka yang berdarah itu, bermaksud agar kapas itu menyerap darah Yesung-hyung.

Setelah cukup lama, ku tarik kapas itu dan aku menghembuskan nafas lega mendapati kalau darah Yesung-hyung sudah berhenti mengalir. Cepat-cepat kuteteskan alkohol ke kapas, dan kembali ku usapkan kapas itu ke luka Yesung-hyung. Kurasakan tangan Yesung-hyung agak tersentak saat cairan alkohol itu menyentuh lukanya, namun tak ada seruan sakit yang pasti akan keluar kalau luka terbuka diberi alkohol.

Setelah selesai membersihkan lukanya, kuambil rivanol untuk mengompres luka Yesung-hyung. Lalu kuberi cairan antiseptik dan kubalut lukanya agar tak terkena udara luar. Dan yang terakhir,

"Sakit, sakit pergilah, sembuh, sembuh datanglah." Ucapku yang kemudian mengecup luka itu. Ritual terakhir yang biasa kulakukan pada anak-anaak Blue Sapphire yang terluka.

"Ne. Gomawo, Wookie."

Shit! Aku terkesiap kaget saat lagi-lagi, tanpa kusadari, aku telah melakukan tindakan yang tak seharusnya kulakukan. Sepertinya aku harus mereset ulang memoriku dan membedakan antara Yesung-hyung dengan anak-anak Blue Sapphire.

"Mi-mianhae. Tadi itu tak sengaja. Aku sama sekali tak bermak—" ucapanku terputus karena Yesung-hyung meletakkan jarinya dibibirku. Menghentikan semua ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibirku.

"Gwaenchana Wookie. Aku tak apa. Ini hanya luka kecil, Ne?" Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Wookie." Panggil Yesung-hyung dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ne?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan ini semua sendiri, tapi daripada kejadian tadi terulang lagi, maukah kau..." Yesung-hyung menghentikan kalimatnya, dan aku mulai mengikuti pandangannya yang terarah pada pecahan gelas tadi.

"Ne! Akan segera kubereskan."

"Gomawo."

Aku hanya berdiam sambil mulai membereskan pecahan geas yang tadi entah karena apa di jatuhkan oleh Yesung-hyung. Suasana kembali hening dan sungguh, aku sangat tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. 'Aish! Katakan apa saja Park Ryeowook!' makiku dalam hati.

"Ta-tadi Yesung-hyung sedang apa, sampai bisa menjatuhkan gelas?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Hmm? Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang mengambil air untuk minum tadi."

"Lalu, kenapa bisa sampai menjatuhkan gelas?" tanyaku lagi. Setahuku, Yesung-hyung bukan tipe namja yang ceroboh deh.

"Ah, tadi ada hal yang mengagetkanku. Jadi tanpa sengaja pegangan di gelasku mengendur, dan gelasnya terjatuh." Jelas Yesung-hyung yang kembali mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air minum.

"Hmm, apa hal mengagetkan itu berasal dari earphone di telinga Hyung?"

'BRUUUUSHH!'

"OMO! Yesung-hyung? Ada apa?" seruku kaget saat kulihat Yesung-hyung menyemburkan minuman yang tengah ia minum. Kuambil tissue dan ku seka air yang membasahi dagu Yesung-hyung.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Wookie?" tanya Yesung-hyung, menghiraukan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu- " aku menunjuk telinga kanan Yesung-hyung yang terpasangi earphone. "-earphone bluetooth kan? Kupikir Yesung-hyung tengah menelepon seseorang, dan mendapat kabar yang mengangetkan. Wae? Tebakanku benar ya?" tanyaku heran dengan reaksi Yesung-hyung yang agak heboh tadi.

"O-oh. N-ne. Itu benar."

Aku hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaan membersihkan pecahan gelas dan juga bekas darah Yesung-hyung yang mengotori lantai sambil bertanya-tanya mengenai sikap Yesung-hyung yang agak mencurigakan.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku terasa penat. Kulirik jam untuk mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang ini.

"OMO! Sudah pukul 3 pagi! Aku harus cepat-cepat tidur atau aku akan bangun kesiangan besok!" . Aku sudah merebahkan diri saat kulihat kulihat LED light ponselku menyala. Cepat-cepat kuraih ponselku, dan kulihat ada 3 missed call dari Bummie.

'Aigooo, aku melupakan kalau tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Bummie!' . Cepat-cepat kuhubungi Bummie sebelum ia terlanjur marah.

"Yobo—"

_"YA! Dasar kurang ajar! Kenapa kau malah mencuekiku saat aku sedang meneleponmu, HAH? Kau pikir enak kalau kau sedang menelepon orang mengenai topik serius, tapi orang itu malah menghiraukanmu?"_. Crap! Kurasa Bummie sudah terlanjur dengan bicaranya yang merepet bagai petasan china. _"YA! Jangan berani-berani kau menggerutu dalam hati, Park Ryeowook!"_ ancam Bummie yang langsung membuatku berhenti membatin mengenai Bummie. _"Nah, begitu! Sekarang, jelaskan kenapa kau tadi sampai mencueki aku!"_

"Bummie. Mianhaeyo. Aku sungguh tak sengaja tadi. Jeongmal mianhaeyo." Ucapku memulai acara minta maafku. Setidaknya, aku tahu kalau setelah mengucapkan kata maaf, Bummie akan lebih melunak. "Tadi itu ada suara barang pecah. Dan setelah kulihat, ternyata Yesung-hyung menjatuhkan gelas sampai pecah."

_"Hmm. Lalu, kenapa sedari tadi kutelepon, masih juga tak kau angkat, hm?"_

"Nah, itu dia. Karena kecerobohanku, aku membuat tangan Yesung-hyung tergores pecahan kaca. Jadilah aku mengobati luka Yesung-hyung dulu. Dan aku jadi melewatkan panggilan darimu, Bummie. Mianhae." Jelasku singkat tentang kejadian tadi. Dan tentu saja aku menghapuskan bagian tertentu atau aku akan menjadi bahan godaan dari Bummie beberapa hari ke depan. Meskipun Bummie orangnya cool begitu, kadang-kadang –seperti yang kalian tahu- Bummie itu memiliki sifat yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Hooaahmm.." tanpa sadar aku menguap. Yah, bagaimana lagi, seperti yang kalian tahu,aku bangun sedari pagi, dan sampai jam 3 pagi seperti masih belum mengistirahatkan badan. Jadi, tentu saja aku capek. "Mianhae Bummie, sepertinya aku sudah butuh istirahat." sesalku.

_"Ne. Arrasseo. Sementara kau tidur, aku akan coba mencari info mengenai tunanganmu itu."_

"Eh? Kau tak langsung tidur, Bummie?" tanyaku heran

_"Ani. Aku masih belum mengantuk, dan besok jadwal kuliahku baru mulai jam 12 siang. Jadi aku cukup bersantai."_

"Heum. Arrasseo. Hoaahm... kau tak ingin mampir ke Blue Sapphire, Bummie? Aku setiap pagi masih kesana seperti biasa."

_"Ne. Sudah lama juga aku tak kesana. Mungkin besok akan kusempatkan kesana, tapi dengan syarat, sediakan masakanmu untukku, arra?"_

"Ne. Sudah dulu Bummie. Mataku sudah tak mau di ajak kompromi. Jumuseyo~"

_"Nado jumuseyo."_

Kumatikan ponselku, dan kuletakkan di nakas. Kupejamkan mata, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk terlelap.

.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks... Jong Woonie-hyung..hiks..appo... hu-huweeee~ TT^TT "

"W-wae, Wookie-ah?" seorang namja kecil yang dipanggil Jong Woon itu menghampiri namja satunya yang memegangi keningnya.

"Hiks..hyuung... tadi Wookie..hiks.. terbentur pintu.. T^T"

"Aigooo~ sakitkah Wookie?". Namja mungil yang masih terisak sambil memegangi keningnya yang terbentur itu mengangguk.

Namja yang lebih tua itu menarik namja yang masih menangis itu mendekat. "Sakit, sakit pergilah, sembuh, sembuh datanglah." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, namja kecil itu mengecup dahi namja mungil yang terlihat sedikit membiru.

"Uljima, sudah kuberi mantra tadi, pasti sakitnya akan segera menghilang." Namja yang lebih tua itu menarik namja yang lebih mungil darinya ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap-usap surai kecoklatan milik namja mungil tadi dengan penuh kelembutan. "Uljima, Wookie-ah."

Namja kecil yang dipanggil Wookie-ah itu menjadi sedikit tenang merasakan pelukan hangat dari Jong Woonie-hyungnya. Senyum mulai merekah menggantikan isak tangis yang tadi keluar.

"Jong Woonie-hyuuung~ Neomu, neomu joahae~"

.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela mengusik tidurku. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, dan saat mengingat mimpiku semalam, ingin rasanya aku menangis mengingat Jong Woonie-hyungku yang sekarang entah dimana.

"Jong Woonie-hyung..." . Tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku, dan sebuah isakan kecil lolos dari bibirku. "Hiks... bogoshippo.."

_'Drrrttt. Drrrttt.'_

Getaran ponsel membuatku mengalihkan pikiranku. Segera kujulurkan tangan dan kuraih ponsel yang ada di nakas. Kulihat ponselku.

**One new messege**

Aku mengerutkan alis mendapati adanya satu pesan masuk di ponselku. Pagi-pagi begini? Dari siapa ya?

**From** : Snow Kibummie

**Subject** : Mystery

**Re** : -

_Wookie, kau tahu apa yang kudapatkan semalam? Kau tak akan percaya! Semalam aku mencari info mengenai Kim Yesung, dan kau tahu apa yang kudapat? Kim Yesung itu bukan namanya yang sebenarnya. Ia memakai nama itu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Nama namja itu yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Jong Woon._

Aku terkesiap kaget saat membaca isi pesan dari Bummie. Kembali kupelototi pesan dari Bummie untuk meyakinkan diri. Setelah memelototi pesan dari Bummie untuk kesekian kalinya, dan membaca kata itu per huruf, tetap saja kata terakhir itu membentuk sebuah nama, yaitu _Kim Jong Woon._

.

Kim Jong Woon.

.

Kim JONG WOON.

.

KIM JONG WOON!

.

Ingatanku segera melesat ke seluruh kenangan masa laluku. Kenangan masa lalu yang ingin seluruhnya kuhapuskan, kecuali ingatan mengenai satu orang.

"Yesung-hyung... apakah kau... Jong Woonie-hyung ku?"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Author balik secepat kilat neeeh~

Hayo, hayo, siapa ang udah nunggu apdetan perfect life ini?

Author bawa chapter 7 nya nih!

Yang pesen YeWook moment, yang pesen YeWook moment, nih, author kasih banyak YeWook momentnya! Bahkan sampe ada kulum-mengulum segala neeh! *author kumat yadongnya*

Dan disini, akhirnya satu fakta penting terkuak~!

Eothokkae? Joahae?

Dan adakah yang masi penasaran sama lanjutannya? Kalau masi ada yang penasaran ama lanjutan fict ini, RIPIUW pleaseee~

Dan buat **Aiden Prentist, Park Hyo Ra, Shin Ri Young, rizkyeonhae, CloudSky, Myblackfairy, Kim kyukie qendt, JiYoo861015 , YellowPinkBlue , kangkyumi, Sung Nada, kimlal, Aiichan, Enno KimLee, Manami Katayanagi , Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie , Park Hee Jung, KyuJongie Lara Saengie, VitaMinnieMin, dee cloudsomnia, yu-chan, nyaa, Eternal Clouds, GOMAWO RIPIUWnyaaaa~~~**

aaah, ripiuw kalian bikin author jadi idup lagi setelah nyawa hampir terkuras karena ngetik fict dan nosebleed bayangin YeWook seharian~

Mian nggak bisa bales ripiuw kalian satu per satu, author dimarahin emak gegara seharian di depan lepi mulu *curcol*

Ukh, oke, sampai di sini dulu, karena author mau siap-siap ngetik chapter selanjutnyaa~

ditunggu ya readeeers~~

dan jangan lupa, RIPIUW~~


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

_Ingatanku segera melesat ke seluruh kenangan masa laluku. Kenangan masa lalu yang ingin seluruhnya kuhapuskan, kecuali ingatan mengenai satu orang._

_"Yesung-hyung... apakah kau... Jong Woonie-hyung ku?"_

.

.

.

**Perfect Life part 8**

**By :Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing :Main=Yewook. Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Warning : TYPOs , a_ little bit_ angst**

**.**

.

.

.

.

***Wookie PoV***

Benarkah? Benarkah Yesung-hyung itu Jong Woonie-hyungku dulu? Apakah benar kalian adalah orang yang sama?

.

_"Wookie ah, kalau kita sudah besar nanti, kau harus jadi istriku. Jadi kau tak boleh mengganti namamu, karena Kim dari namamu, adalah tanda kalau kau adalah milikKu. Arra?"_

_._

"_Dan salam kenal untukmu, Kim Ryeowook."_

_"Ah, tak salah. Karena kau akan menjadi istriku, dan akan kupastkan kalau sebentar lagi kau akan menyandang nama Kim sebagai nama margamu."_

.

Aku terpaku ketika ingatanku membawa kesamaan maksud antara Jong Woonie-hyung dengan Yesung-hyung. Apakah itu berarti Yesung-hyung dan Jong Woonie-hyung adalah orang yang sama? Jeongmal? Aku harus memastikannya lebih dulu!

Kulihat lagi ponselku yang masih memperlihatkan email yang dikirim oleh Bummie pagi ini. Cepat-cepat kuketik balasan untuknya.

**To** : Snow Kibummie

**Subject** : Apa kau yakin?

**Re** : Mystery

_Bummie, apa kau yakin kau tak salah info? Apa benar namanya dulu itu Kim Jong Woon? Kumohon, tolong carikan data mengenai masa lalu Yesung-hyung._

"Huufth..." aku menghela nafas pelan saat emailku sudah terkirim ke Bummie. Semoga kali ini Bummie bisa mencarikan informasi tentang Yesung-hyung dengan lebih akurat. Masalahnya, aku kan tak mengenal orang yang juga kenal dengan Yesung-hyung. Jadi kan aku bingung harus bertanya ke siap—Ah! Wookie pabbo! Kenapa aku sampai bisa melupakannya?

Kubuka phonebook di ponselku, dan segera kucari nama Monkey Hyukkie. Tanpa menunggu lama, segera kutelepon Hyukkie –yang baru kuingat adalah- sepupu Yesung-hyung.

_"Yoboseyo"_ suara khas milik Hyukkie akhirnya terdengar setelah beberapa kali nada sambung.

"Yoboseyo Hyukkie. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyaku memastikan.

_"Ani, wookie. Hanya saja, kau menganggu tidurku. Ini masih terlalu pagi buatku bangun Biasanya aku kan bangun sekitar 2 jam lagi. Hoaaahm.."_ gerutu Hyukkie yang membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi hanya sedikit sih. Kan masalahku lebih penting daripada waktu tidurnya.

"Mianhae Hyukkie. Tapi aku ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan tak bisa ditunda lagi."

_"Huh. Toh aku sudah terlanjur , apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Wookie?"_

"Umm... Yesung-hyung itu.. kakak sepupumu kan?"

_"Ne. Wae? Kalau kau Cuma mau tanya hal tak penting seperti ini, awas kau ya!"_

"Ani, ani. Aku hanya mau memastikan saja kalau aku bertanya pada orang yang tepat." Sangkalku cepat.

_"Lalu?"_

"Kau bilang kalau Yesung-hyung itu sepupumu dari London kan? Apa dia dulu tinggal di Seoul sebelum ke London? Atau memang dia lahir di London dan terus disana sampai saat ini?"

_"Wae? Kau sedang menyelidiki Yesung-hyung ya?"_ tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

"Aish! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru nanti akan kujelaskan."

_"Ne, ne, kenapa kau jadi galak begitu di pagi hari? Yesung-hyung itu tinggal di Seoul sampai ia berusia 14 tahun. Lalu karena appanya dipindah tugaskan ke London, Yesung-hyung dan sekeluarganya jadi ikut pindah ke London."_ . Jawaban Hyukkie membuatku semakin menyatukan bayangan antara Yesung-hyung dengan Jong Woonie-hyungku. Yang kuingat, saat terakhir aku bertemu dengan Jong Woonie-hyung, ia berusia 14 tahun. Sedangkan aku berusia 9 tahun.

Ya, usiaku dan Jong Woonie-hyung memang terpaut 5 tahun.

"Hyukkie, sekarang ini... berapa usia Yesung-hyung?" tanyaku ragu. Kalau memang Yesung-hyung adalah orang yang sama dengan Jong Woonie-hyung, harusnya usia Yesung-hyung sekarang ini 23 tahun.

_"Eh? Berapa ya? Coba kuingat-ingat sebentar."_ Aku berharap-harap cemas menantikan jawaban dari Hyukkie._ "Ah! Aku ingat! Yesung-hyung itu sekarang usianya 23 tahun!"_

**DEGG!**

Apa-apaan ini? Semua fakta yang kudapat semakin menunjukkan kesamaan antara Yesung-hyung dengan Jong Woonie-hyung! Apakah benar mereka orang yang sama? Benar-benar orang yang sama?

Tidak. Aku belum boleh yakin semudah ini. Aku harus menyelidikinya lebih lanjut.

"Hyukkie... apa Yesung itu namanya yang sebenarnya? Apa dia tak punya nama panggilan atau yang mirip-mirip itulah sewaktu kecil?"

_"Huuuumm... Coba kuingat-ingat sebentar. Rasa-rasanya sewaktu kecil dulu memang nama Yesung-hyung bukan itu. Ia menggunakan nama itu sekarang karena memang suaranya yang sangat merdu. Hmmm... tapi aku lupa siapa namanya yang dulu. "_ Jawaban Hyukkie semakin menguatkanku untuk mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir ini.

"Apakah dulu namanya adalah Kim Jong Woon?"

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Wookie-ah, kau sudah bangun? Ini sudah waktunya kau ke Blue Sapphire."

Ketukan dan suara dari Yesung-hyung membuatku terlonjak kaget, dan tanpa sadar aku mematikan sambungan teleponku dengan Hyukkie. Entah kenapa, aku hanya tak ingin ketahuan saja kalau aku tengah menyelidiki Yesung-hyung.

Cepat-cepat aku beranjak ke depan pintu dan membukanya. Kulihat Yesung-hyung, dengan earphone yang sama masih menempel di telinganya, tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang... bahagia? Senang? Entahlah.

"Ne, aku sudah bangun, Yesung-hyung. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu." jawabku sambil melenggang ke arah kamar mandi. Ya, aku harus bersiap-siap dulu sebelum ke Blue Sapphire.

Sesampainya aku di kamar mandi, aku bersandar di balik pintu dengan jantung yang berdegup keras. Bagaimanapun, kalau berpikir bahwa Yesung-hyung adalah Jong Woonie-hyungku dulu, aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Di satu sisi, aku begitu ingin berteriak senang dan memeluknya erat. Aku begitu merindukan Jong Woonie-hyung.

Tapi di sisi lain... aku bukan lagi Wookienya yang manis dan polos seperti dulu. Bukan lagi seorang bocah kecil yang polos. Bukan lagi seseorang yang pantas Jong Woonie-hyung sayangi... Bukan lagi...

Tes..

Tes...

Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mata yang tanpa kusadari telah mengalir di kedua bagian pipiku. Aku segera berdiri dan segera beranjak ke bawah shower. Tanpa peduli dengan pakaian yang masih melekat di badanku, segera kuhidupkan shower.

Kuraih sabun cair yang ada di dalam sini, dan kulumurkan banyak-banyak ke seluruh tubuhku. Kuambil shower-puff, dan dengan gerakan kasar segera kugosokkan shower-puff itu ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Belum. Tubuhku masih kotor... Masih kotor.. Kotor... Lebih keras lagi. Harus menggosok lebih keras lagi agar semua kotoran hilang..."

Kulepas semua pakaian yang baru kusadari masih melekat di tubuhku dan kuhempaskan begitu saja. Kupandangi tubuhku yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun, dan kembali kuarahkan shower-puff itu ke seluruh tubuhku. Kugosokkan shower-puff itu keras-keras ke seluruh tubuhku.

Ingatanku melayang ke saat-saat dimana pria laknat itu menyentuh tubuhku. Kugosok leherku dengan sangat keras ketika kenangan tentang mulut pria itu melumat leherku. Kugosok dan terus kugosok hingga kulit leherku berwarna kemerahan.

Tak kupedulikan hal itu, dan sekarang kuarahkan shower-puff itu ke bagian dadaku. Kembali kugosok dadaku dengan keras dan berulang-ulang. Tak kupedulikan kalau sekarang ini tubuhku sudah mengigil kedinginan, dan kulit tubuhku sudah memerah.

Dan di setiap gosokan keras shower-puff itu, semakin banyak pula air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

"Tidak... Belum... Ini belum bersih... Masih belum bersih... Tubuhku masih kotor... Masih harus menggosok dengan keras agar semua kotoran lepas... masih kurang bersih..."

Terus kugosok tubuhku dan sekarang kugosok bagian bawah tubuhku.

.

"Tidak bisa...hiks... aku sudah kotor..." kujatuhkan diriku di lantai yang dingin dan basah ini. Air mataku semakin tak terkendali saat aku sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa selama apapun dan sekuat apapun aku menggosok tubuhku, tubuh yang sudah kotor ini tak akan bisa bersih seperti dulu. "Aku kotor...hiks..."

.

***Wookie PoV end***

**.**

***Author PoV***

Jika kalian lihat wajah seorang Kim Yesung sekarang ini, pasti kalian akan langsung jatuh cinta tanpa bisa kalian hindarkan. Tiada seorangpun yang hatinya akan bisa menolak seorang Kim Yesung yang saat ini tengah menunjukkan sinar wajah yang penuh kebahagiaan. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya itu, menimbulkan debar-debar halus dan getar-getar cinta bagi siapapun yang tengah melihatnya.

Bagaimana seorang Kim Yesung tak begitu berbahagia, saat akhirnya ia tahu kalau WookieNYA akhirnya bisa mengingat siapa dirinya.

Darimana ia bisa tahu kalau Wookie akhirnya bisa mengingat dirinya kalian tanya? Tentu saja ia tahu! Bagaimana mungkin ia tak tahu kalau ia tadi baru saja mendengar kalau Wookie sedang menelepon Hyukkie untuk menanyakan perihal dirinya. Ya, Yesung tahu kalau Wookie tengah menyelidiki dirinya, dan ia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja saat tahu kalau Wookie begitu penasaran akan dirinya.

Kalian masih bingung darimana Yesung tahu semua itu? Kalian garis bawahi kata mendengar tadi. Jadi sudah jelas kalau Yesung bisa mendengar secara langsung percakapan yang dilakukan Wookie dengan Hyukkie lewat telepon.

Kalian masih bertanya bagaiamana cara Yesung bisa mendengar semua percakapan itu? Huufth, apa kalian tak mengenal yang namanya teknologi, eoh? Ya pasti karena Yesung menyadap telepon milik Wookie, jadi ia bisa mendengar semua percakapan yang dilakukan WookieNYA lewat headset bluetooth miliknya itu.

Ah, mengingat soal semalam, ia jadi sedikit kesal karena kecerobohan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa seceroboh itu sampai-sampai menjatuhkan gelas hanya karena mendengar WookieNYA mengucakan 'saranghae' pada Kibum, padahal ia tahu kalau Kibum merupakan sahabat Wookie dan juga si Kibum itu sudah punya namjachingu?

Yah, salahkan saja keposesifan Yesung yang tak ingin mendengar WookieNYA mengucapkan 'saranghae' pada orang lain selain dirinya.

Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong soal Wookie, Yesung jadi teringat kalau sekarang ini Wookie tengah mandi. Yesung melihat jam dinding, dan seketika kedua alisnya mengerut, membuat aura kebahagiaan yang sedari tadi menguar tanpa bisa ditahannya, menghilang. Digantikan dengan kekhawatiran yang mulai merayap dalam hatinya ketika Yesung sadari kalau Wookie sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk mandi, padahal ini seharusnya mereka sedang terburu-buru karena harus segera ke Blue Sapphire.

Setahu Yesung, Wookie bukan tipe namja yang menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mandi. Dari sejak mereka tinggal bersama sampai sekarang, rekor waktu mandi terlama yang dipegang oleh Wookie itu hanya 20menit. Yang berarti ini sudah lebih 10menit waktu mandi terlamanya.

Yesung yang sedikit panik itu segera mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Bagaimanapun pikiran buruk tak bisa ia kendalikan dan terus memenuhi kepalanya.

"Wookie, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Cepat keluar!"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari objek yang dimaksud, dan itu membuat Yesung semakin khawatir saja. Ia tempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu kamar mandinya, dan hanya suara shower yang terdengar dari dalam.

"Wookie, cepatlah keluar!" kembali Yesung menggedor pintu kamar mandi tempat Wookie berada. Sebenarnya, kalau Yesung mau, ia punya kunci cadagan dari semua ruangan di apartemen miliknya, namun kalau memikirkan bahwa kamar mandi adalah tempat yang memiliki privasi tinggi, ia jadi tak bisa memakai kuncinya untuk membuka kamar mandi ini.

"Wookie... kumohon, keluarlah..." kembali Yesung bersuara, namun kali ini bukan memintanya keluar, tapi ia memohon dengan nada yang lembut.

Mendengar suara yang sangat lembut itu membuat Wookie akhirnya beranjak bangun. Dengan perlahan, ia matikan shower, dan segera meraih handuk kecil yang lilitkan di pinggang, dan berjalan keluar.

.

**CKLEK**

.

"Wookie, akhirnya kau—" ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika ia melihat penampilan Wookie saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Wookie hanya mengenakan handuk kecil yang menutupi pinggang hingga sebagian pahanya saja. Tak lupa dengan keadaan Wookie yang masih sepenuhnya basah dengan titik air yang mengalir karena Wookie tadi langsung keluar tanpa mengeringkan dirinya sendiri. Yesung meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat itu semua.

Kedua iris pekat Yesung menelusuri seluruh penampilan Wookie di hadapannya, matanya menelusuri air yang menetes membasah tubuh Wookie yang penuh gurat merah.

Tunggu! Penuh gurat merah? Ya, Yesung juga baru menyadari fakta bahwa tubuh Wookie yang ada didepannya ini bukan berwarna putih bersih, namun penuh dengan gurat kemerahan. Dan setelah ia menatap wajah Wookie, hatinya langsung mencelos ketika ia melihat mata Wookie yang sembab.

"Wookie, apa yang—whoops!" Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh Wookie telah tumbang, dan untungnya Yesung memiliki refleks yang bagus, hingga dengan cepat ia menangkap tubuh lemas Wookie sebelum tubuh mungil itu membentur lantai yang keras.

Yesung merasakan kalau tubuh yang tengah ia peluk itu terasa sangat dingin. Dan lagi, Wookie gemetar dalam pelukannya, membuat Yesung dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, dan segera membawanya ke kamarnya.

.

Ia baringkan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjangnya. Melihat tubuh wookie yang hanya tertutup handuk kecil, segera ia sampirkan selimut tebalnya untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Wookie. Sedangkan ia sendiri mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan tubuh atas Wookie dengan pelan. Hatinya terasa perih melihat guratan-guratan merah yang tercetak jelas di sekujur tubuh Wookie.

Tak mau berlama-lama dan membiarkan tubuh Wookie kedinginan, Yesung beranjak menuju lemarinya, dan mencarikan baju yang sekiranya tebal dan hangat. Dan untuk celana, akhirnya a pilihkan celana training yang juga berbahan tebal.

Dengan segera Yesung memakaikan baju itu ke tubuh tak sadar Wookie, dan dengan masih di bawah selimut, Yesung memakaikan celana panjang untuk Wookie. Setelah beres, ia mengganti selimut yang basah dengan selimut baru yang masih kering.

Yesung memandangi wajah Wookie dengan pandangan sedih. Ia sepenuhnya tahu apa yang dilakukan Wookie di dalam kamar mandi tadi. Park Jung Soo, pemilik Blue Sapphire telah memberikannya informasi mengenai semua hal milik Wookie. Termasuk kebiasaan buruk Wookie yang hanya terjadi di awal-awal Wookie datang ke Blue Sapphire.

"Wookie, chagiya, kumohon, jangan lukai tubuhmu lebih dari ini," Yesung berucap lirih di depan wajah Wookie, dan mendaratkan sebuh kecupan di dahi namja yang lebih kecil itu.

**GREPP!**

"Jong Woonie-hyung... hiks..."

Yesung terpaku di tempatnya saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di punggungnya di susul dengan isak tangis Wookie yang memanggil namanya.

"Woonie-hyung... hiks... Jong Woonie-hyung..." Kembali Wookie memanggil nama hyung yang sangat dirindukannya itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Yesung.

"Nae, Wookie. Hyung ada disini." Yesung yang sudah mengendalikan dirinya memilih untuk menyahuti ucapan Wookie. Bagaimanapun, hatinya tak sanggup untuk tidak menjawab panggilan Wookie yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh keputus asaan seperti ini. "Gwaenchana Wookie. Hyung ada di sini. Hyung bersamamu di sini. Uljimma" tangan Yesung bergerak mengelus surai coklat Wookie, menenangkannya.

"Woonie-hyung... mianhae... hiks... mianhae..." Wookie masih terus terisak dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf pada Yesung.

"Sshhh... uljimma chagiya... kau tak melakukan kesalahan. Tak perlu meminta maaf, dan tenanglah. Uljimma, Wookie chagiya," Yesung meletakkan kepala Wookie di perpotongan bahu dan kepalanya, satu tangannya masih mengusap lembut kepala Wookie, dan satu tangan lainnya mengusap-usap lembut punggung Wookie yang bergetar karena tangis.

"Hiks... mian... Woonie-hyung, mianhae... tubuhku sudah kubersihkan..hiks.. berkali-kali..t-tapi masih saja..hiks.. masih saja kotor..." tangis Wookie semakin pecah seiring dengan banyaknya kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. "Mian..hiks..mianhae...tubuhku sudah kotor.. hiks... mianhae... mianhae..."

Hati Yesung terasa remuk saat ia mendengar kata-kata Wookie. Ia merasakan penyesalan yang sangat dalam karena saat itu ia tak ada untuk menyelamatkan Wookie dari tindakan kejam dan tak manusiawi dari umma Wookie. Dan kini, mendapati Wookie yang begitu terluka secara batin karena kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu itu membuat hati Yesung ikut terluka dalam.

"Gwaenchana chagiya. Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Wookie. Kejadian itu tidak lantas membuat tubuhmu kotor, chagiya. Tak usah kau ingat-ingat lagi kejadian itu. Uljimma. Jangan menangis lagi. Uljimma, Wookie." Yesung mempererat pelukannya saat ia merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya itu menengang, dan akhirnya berontak dalam dekapannya.

"Lepas...hiks..lepaskan aku Woonie-hyung...tubuhku kotor... hiks.. hyung pasti..hiks..ben-benci..hiks..dan juga..hiks..jijik...hiks padaku.." Wookie meronta dalam pelukan Yesung yang malah semakin meng-erat.

"Hyung tak sedikitpun jijik padamu, Wookie. Dan tak mungkin hyung membencimu chagiya. Ssshh...uljimma Wookie...uljimma."

Yesung terus memeluk tubuh Wookie yang terus saja meronta. Ia terus membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuk Wookie, dan setelahnya, Wookie yang menyadari kalau Jong Woonie-hyungnya tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepasnya, akhirnya diam, dan menumpahkan semua air matanya hingga ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya setelah yakin kalau Wookie sudah tertidur. Ia rebahkan kembali tubuh ringkih itu, dan menyelimutinya dengan penuh sayang. Ia pandangi wajah Wookie yang akhirnya terlelap itu. Pipi chubby itu basah karena air mata yang sudah ia keluarkan. Dan di sudut matanya, masih ada sisa air mata yang belum jatuh.

Tangan Yesung bergerak dan menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut. Kembali ia teringat dengan seluruh ucapan Wookie yang begitu menyayat hatinya itu. Ia rendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Wookie.

"Tenanglah. Tubuhmu tidak kotor, Wookie. Dan mianhae... Mianhae karena meninggalkanmu dan tak ada di sampingmu saat itu terjadi. Mianhae karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Mianhae Wookie... Mianhae... Tapi sekarang aku bersumpah, aku tak akan pergi dari sisimu, dan tak akan kubiarkan kesedihan menyentuh hatimu. Hanya boleh ada kebahagiaan yang mengisi hatimu setelah ini. Aku bersumpah."

Dan dengan ucapan terakhir itu, Yesung beranjak dari sana dan pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

.

_"Hyung, hari ini Wookie tak kesana dulu."_ Terdengar suara bariton Yesung yang agak serak dari ujung telepon Jung Soo. Entah kenapa, bagi Jung Soo, bukan Wookie yang ia khawatirkan, tapi malah namja yang sedang meneleponnya ini yang ia khawatirkan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, biasanya suara bariton itu tak pernah terdengar begitu serak dan bergetar seperti ini.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi, Yesung-ah?" tanya Jung Soo khawatir.

_"Kau ingat hyung... tentang kebiasaan Wookie yang menggosok tubuhnya dengan keras hingga memerah dulu?"_

Jung Soo terkesiap kaget saat menyadari kemana tujuan Yesung saat bertanya tadi.

"Jangan bilang kalau Wookie mengulanginya lagi? Sudah hampir 7 tahun Wookie bisa menghentikan kebiasaan itu, tapi kenapa kembali lagi sekarang?"

_"Aku tak tahu Hyung-"_ Yesung menghela nafas sejenak. Berusaha menemukan suaranya saat ini. _"-yang pasti, tadi Wookie berkata kalau tubuhnya masih kotor. Wookie... kurasa Wookie menganggap tubuhnya kotor karena kejadian dulu itu. Bahkan dia meminta maaf padaku, Ia mengira kalau aku pasti jijik dan benci padanya Hyung.."_ Yesung tak sanggup lagi meneruskan ucapannya karena saat ini suaranya sudah menghilang dalam isak tangis yang berusaha ia redam.

Ya, Yesung menangis. Yesung sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat ia kembali teringat ucapan dan tangisan Wookie. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk bisa menahan perasaan menyesal yang ia rasakan.

Jung Soo tertegun mendengar ucapan Yesung. Ia tak menyangka kalau itulah alasan Wookie melukai kulit tubuhnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menghubungkan kebiasaan Wookie 7 tahun lalu, dengan kenyataan yang ia dapatkan 5 tahun lalu ketika ia dengan marah menampar yeoja yang merupakan umma biologis Wookie.

Namun Jung Soo dengan cepat menguasai dirinya ketika ia mendengar suara isakan lirih dari line seberang.

"Sudahlah Yesung-ah. Itu semua udah terjadi. Kau harus lebih tegar lagi jika kau ingin bisa membahagiakan Wookie." ucap Jung Soo lembut. Ini pertama kalinya ia tahu Yesung menangis. Dan sebagian hatinya bersorak gembira, karena Wookie memiliki namja seperti Yesung di sampingnya. Namja yang begitu mencintainya, hingga ia ikut merasakan derita yang membebani Wookie, dan ikut menangis bersamanya.

_"..ne, Jung Soo-hyung. Aku akan berusaha membuat Wookie bahagia, sampai-sampai ia akan bisa melupakan semua kesedihannya."_ Suara serak Yesung kembali terdengar. Dan Jung Soo tersenyum semakin lebar mendengarnya.

.

.

.

***back to Wookie PoV***

"..hiks.." kembali air mataku mengalir dalam kegelapan pekat ini. Auk hanya duduk meringkuk dalam kesendirian ini, dan menangis sendirian.

'_Tenanglah. Tubuhmu tidak kotor, Wookie. Dan mianhae... Mianhae karena meninggalkanmu dan tak ada di sampingmu saat itu terjadi. Mianhae karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Mianhae Wookie... Mianhae...'_

"Uumh... siapa itu?" aku mendongak, mencari-cari darimana asal suara itu. Namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

'_Tapi sekarang aku bersumpah, aku tak akan pergi dari sisimu, dan tak akan kubiarkan kesedihan menyentuh hatimu. Hanya boleh ada kebahagiaan yang mengisi hatimu setelah ini. Aku bersumpah'_

"Siapa disana? Kenapa suaramu begitu... begitu menenangkan?" aku berucap lirih saat suara itu menghilang. Aku kembali meringkuk dalam diam. Namun ada yang berbeda. Entah bagaimana, suara tadi membuat kesedihanku menguap begitu saja.

Kini ku baringkan tubuhku dengan nyaman. Ya, nyaman, karena sekarang hatiku sudah terasa nyaman. Suara tadi, dan kata-katanya yang terucap dengan suara indah tadi, terus bergaung dalam hatiku, dan menghapuskan semua rasa sakit yang ada.

Aku memejamkan mata, berdoa dalam hati di tengah kegelapan ini agar pemilik suara ini tak akan pernah jauh dariku. Semoga ia bisa secepatnya bertemu pemilik suara ini dan meminta agar sang pemilik suara selalu menenangkannya dikala ia sedih, dan membahagiakannya seperti ucapannya tadi.

.

.

Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku pelan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina mataku. Perlahan aku berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Dan satu hal yang langsung menyentakku dalam kesadaran penuh adalah, ini bukan kamarku!

Aku menatap sekeliling, dan benar-benar yakin kalau ini bukanlah kamarku. Sebuah foto dalam pigura di atas nakas membuatku mengetahu dimana sekarang aku berada.

_Kamar yesung-hyung._

Ya, ini pastinya kamar Yesung-hyung. Satu-satunya ruangan di apartemen ini yang belum pernah kumasuki. Tapiii... bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini?

..

...

'Aish! Terserahlah! Yang penting aku harus segera keluar dari sini!'. Dengan segera aku beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, dan seketika itu juga aku kembali mematung.

Bagaimana aku tidak mematung kalau saat ini, baju yang melekat di tubuhku bukanlah baju yang kumiliki! Baju yang cukup tebal dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dari baju-baju milikku ini milik siapa? Dan bagaimana mungkin aku memakai baju yang bukan milikku?

Otakku berpikir keras untuk menemukan semua jawaban itu, dan mulai mengulang apa yang terjadi sedari pagi sampai ia akhirnya bisa sampai disini.

Tadi pagi aku mendapat kabar dari Bummie kalau nama asli Yesung-hyung adalah... Kim Jong Woon. Dan seketika saja semua kejadian tadi membanjir memenuhi ingatanku, dan aku kembali terduduk di tempat tidur milik Yesung, ah bukan, milik Jong Woonie-hyung.

Aku tak bisa mengidentifikasikan apa yang tengah kurasakan saat ini. Perasaanku begitu campur aduk, dan semua datang secara bersamaan. Perasaan senang, sedih, bahagia, tak percaya dan juga malu, semua bercampur aduk jadi satu dalam hatiku.

Kembali kulayangkan pandanganku ke pigura foto yang ada di nakas, dan seketika, tatapanku teralihkan oleh sebuah benda hitam di samping foto itu. Benda hitam yang kuduga adalah sebuah dompet, dan pastinya itu milik Ye-Jong Woonie-hyung.

Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, tanganku sudah meraih dompet itu. Bukan, kalian jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku ingin mencuri uang di dalam dompet ini. Aku ini bukan pencuri ya.

Hanya saja, aku masih penasaran mengenai Ye-Jong Woonie-hyung. Kalau dia benar-benar Jong Woonie-hyung, aku harus mendapat bukti yang lebih konkret dan tak bisa kubantah lagi. Dan dompet ini adalah salah satu tempat dimana aku bisa mendaoat bukti yang paling konkrit itu.

Perlahan kubuka dompet itu, dan tubuhku langsung lemas seketika. Ya, Yesung-hyung memang Jong Woonie-hyung. Foto yang akan langsung terlihat saat kau membuka dompet inilah yang membuktikannya.

Foto masa kecilku dengan Jong Woonie-hyung. Foto kenangan kami satu-satunya, dan hanya di cetak dua lembar, masing-masing untukku, dan untuk Jong Woonie-hyung. Foto dimana ia bergandengan dengan Jong Woonie-hyung di depan rumah milik Jong Woonie-hyung dulu, dan umma Jong Woonie-hyung lah yang mengabadikan foto kami berdua.

"Woonie-hyung... Jong Woonie-hyung..." ucapku lirih sambil terus mengulang-ulang nama itu bagaikan sebuah mantra ajaib.

Dengan segera aku bangkit dari dudukku, dan cepat-cepat keluar kamar ini. Aku ingin mencari Jong Woonie-hyung. Entah apa yang akan kulakukan begitu bertemu dengannya nanti, yang pasti aku hanya butuh bertemu dengannya saat ini juga.

Kegelapan yang menyambutku begitu keluar kamar menyadarkanku akan zona waktu yang tak ada dalam pikiranku. Gelap sekali. Berarti ini sudah malam sekali. Kupincingkan mata untuk melihat jam dinding yang tak begitu jauh dari sini. Jam 2 dini hari. Pantas saja gelap seperti ini.

Aku tak berniat menyalakan lampu, karena aku ingat dengan salah satu sifat Jong Woonie-hyung yang akan langsung terlonjak bangun saat ada yang menyalakan lampu. Jadi, dengan merambat di dinding dan berjalan pelan-pelan, aku mencari keberadaan Jong Woonie-hyung.

.

.

Saat aku melewati ruang tengah yang memisahkan kamarku dengan kamar Jong Woonie-hyung, kuliht ada gundukan besar di atas sofa empuk itu. Aku tersenyum tipis saat menyadari kalau disitulah Jong Woonie-hyung tidur.

"Dasar. Kenapa hyung tidak memilih untuk memindahkanku ke kamarku sendiri atau kalau tidak, hyung kan bisa memilih tidur di dalam kamarku kan?" Aku menggerutu pelan saat sudah sampai di depan sofa tempat Jong Woonie-hyung tidur. Biarpun menggerutu begitu, senyum tetap tak bisa lepas dari bibirku. Kuarahkan tanganku mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kim Jong Woon yang kukenal... Jong Woon-hyung yang sangat baik... Jong Woonie-hyung yang kusayangi... Woonie-hyung yang amat sangat kurindukan. Sekarang kau kembali, hyung..." air mata perlahan kembali menetes dari kedua mataku. Tapi ini adalah air mata bahagia. "Bogoshippo hyung... dan selamat datang kembali."

Aku memposisikan tubuh di lantai dan menyandarkan tubuhku di kaki sofa tempat Jong Woonie-hyung berada. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke gundukan tubuh Jong Woonie-hyung, dan perlahan-lahan mulai kupejamkan mataku dalam kedamaian dan kenyamanan hatiku.

.

.

-TBC-

Author balik lagi bawain chappie 8 neeeeehhhhh~!

Cepet nggak nih?

Huh, tapi sebenere author nggak pengen publish malem2 gini, tapi gara2 PLN yang dengan seenak udelnya memadamkan listrik di daerah rumah author, jadinya author baru bisa mulai ngetik jam 6 sore! Huh! *malah curcol *plak

Nah, daripada mikirin PLN yang sudah dengan seenak udelnya memadamin listrik di daerah rumah author, sekarang saatnya bales riview~

YellowPinkBlue : gomawo udah ripiuw~ eh, MWO? mau yang naek rating? ternyata banyak yang yadong yadi ffn ini..ckckckck... #author nggak sadar diri

naek ratenya sabar yaaa~

rizkyeonhae : gomawo udah ripiuw~ permintaa anda sudah saya penuhi tuan putri~ Tapi ciumnya baru cium dahi aja ya~

pumpkin27 : gomawo udah mau ripiuw~ ini udah di lanjut nih~ kurang kilat apa lagi coba?

Myblackfairy: gomawo udah mau ripiuw~ kalo dari kemaren author kasi liat sisi misterius dan sisi lemahnya Yeppa, kali ini, author liatin sisi lemahnya Yeppa deh. yang pasti berhubungan ama Wookie. Kan yang bikin Yeppa lemah cuma si Wookie doang~

Little-Tonks : gomawo udah ripiuw~ Kalo chappie kemaren Yeppa yang dirawat Wookie, sekarang giliran WOokie yang dirawat Yeppa~ jawaban pertanyaan udah author jawab di chappie ini

Park Hee Jung : gomawo udah ripiuw~ hehehehe... semua yang ditanyain chingu udah terjawab di chappie ini~ kalo ada dukungan para reader, author nggak bakal brenti nulis koq~

Aiden Prentist : gomawo udah ripiuw~ mmm..yang ni agak angst dikiiit gtu... tapi mystery Yesung udah terkuak seppenuhnya~ tinggal menunggu kedatangn someone-who-make-yesung-jealous~ #spoiler nih

Park Hyo Ra : gomawo udah ripiuw~ ehehehehe, kan asyik kalo tbc pas di bagian yang seru~ nah, sekarang misteri yeppa udah terkuak~ apdetnya udah kilat banget kan ini?

Sung Nada : gomawo udah ripiuw~ kalo di chappie ini, wookie bener2 dah yakin kalo yeppa itu jongwoon. Mulai ke depan, bakal full yewook moment~ #spoiler lagi

kim kyukie qendt : gomawo udah ripiuw~ ahahahahak~ gapapa deh, author udah seneng koq... iya, ini udah apdet nih~

KyuJongie Lara Saengie: gomawo udah mau ripiuw~ Author juga seneng kalo chappie kemaren bikin chingu bisa happy~ tapi mian, chappie ini author buat agak angst dikiiiiit... chappie depan pasti seru koq, liat tingkah yesung waktu cemburu~

lop yewook : gomawo udah ripiuw~ eh? yewooknya masih kurang chingu? kalo mau yang hot, sabar dulu chingu, kan yeppa tu gentleman, nggak mungki cium2 wookie kalo wookie belom resmi ama dia

Eternal Clouds : gomawo udah ripiuw~ ternyata reader banyak yg pinter ya nebak ya~ tapi soal Bummie, bukan Bummie koq yang bakal bikin Yesung jealous~ chppie depan baru dateng deh yang bikin yesung cemburu~

ma'on clouds: gomawo udah ripiuw~ eheheheheh~ kan yeppa keliatan kerennya kalo ama wookie~ iya chingu ini udah apdet nih~

Kim Min Lee : gomawo udah ripiuw~ MWO? yesung kayak om2 mesum? Andwaeee~ segini aja kan belum mesum, ntar author bikinin yang bikin yeppa ener2 keliatan mesumnya #plak sekuel sibum? hmmm, athor renungkan dulu di pertapaan ya chingu~

ddangkomom : gomawo udah mau ripiuw~ MWO? selama ni SR yak? chingu nakal ikh!*getok pake cangkang ddangko-brothers. pertanyaan chingu udah kejawab di chappie ini nih~ wookie udah tahu sepenuhya kali yesung itu jongwoon

JiYoo861015 : gomawo udah ripiuw~ Aih, reader disni pinter2 deh kalo suruh nebak~ iya chingu, yesung itu temen masa kecil wookie yang pindah ke london~ udah apdet cepet nih~

ryeoixxa : gomawo ydah mau ripiuw~ penasaran tapi deg2an? aih, author malu bisa bikin chingu ngerasa kayak gitu~ udah apdet nih~

yu-chan : gomawo masih mau ripiuw~ ini udah apdet kilat kan chingu? Misteri terkuak si chappie ini~! namja yang itu bakal muncul di chappie depan~ jawaban buat pertanyaan chingu ada di chappie ini~

RuthMinnieMine : gomawo udah ripiuw~ Mukyaaa~ gomawo udah bilang fict author ini bagus~ author terharu jadinya, so, langsung apdeeet~!

Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie : gomawo udah ripiuw~ iya, iya, ini author udah apdet nih~ happy end? enaknya happy end ato author buat sad end aja ya?

Enno KimLee: gomawo udah ripiuw~ ini langsung apdet nih, buat jawab pertanyaan chingu~

Kim Kwangwook : gomawo udah ripiuw~ di chappie ini misteri sudah terkuak nih~ apdet kilaat~

Meong : gomawo udah ripuw~ nih, author kasi chappie 8 nya~ apdet kilat~

Elsa : gomawo udah ripiuw~ iya, author buat samoe ending koq~ cuma mau yang happy ato yang sad?

VitaMinnieMin : gomawo masih mau ripiuw~ chappie ini lebih cepet kan apdetnya? jawaban buat chingu ada di chappie ini~ eh? mau yang imut n unyu? gimana ya? kalo yang imjt n unyu, gimana jadinya tuh kalo ntar yesung malah pindah ke laen hati gitu liat yang imut n unyu?

bales ripiuw udah, dan buat yang penasaran siapa namja yang bakal bikin Yesung cemburu, RIPIUW lagi yaaa~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

_Saat aku melewati ruang tengah yang memisahkan kamarku dengan kamar Jong Woonie-hyung, kulihat ada gundukan besar di atas sofa empuk itu. Aku tersenyum tipis saat menyadari kalau disitulah Jong Woonie-hyung tidur._

_"Dasar. Kenapa hyung tidak memilih untuk memindahkanku ke kamarku sendiri, atau kalau tidak, hyung kan bisa memilih tidur di dalam kamarku kan?" Aku menggerutu pelan saat sudah sampai di depan sofa tempat Jong Woonie-hyung tidur. Biarpun menggerutu begitu, senyum tetap tak bisa lepas dari bibirku. Kuarahkan tanganku mengelus pipinya dengan lembut._

_"Kim Jong Woon yang kukenal... Jong Woon-hyung yang sangat baik... Jong Woonie-hyung yang kusayangi... Woonie-hyung yang amat sangat kurindukan. Sekarang kau kembali, hyung..." air mata perlahan kembali menetes dari kedua mataku. Tapi ini adalah air mata bahagia. "Bogoshippo hyung... dan selamat datang kembali."_

_Aku memposisikan tubuh di lantai dan menyandarkan tubuhku di kaki sofa tempat Jong Woonie-hyung berada. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke gundukan tubuh Jong Woonie-hyung, dan perlahan-lahan mulai kupejamkan mataku dalam kedamaian dan kenyamanan hatiku._

.

.

.

**Perfect Life part 9**

**By : Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing : Main=Yewook. Kim Yesung (Kim Jong Woon) X Kim Ryeowook**

**Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Warning : YAOI! boyXboy, TYPOs, gaje, abal, alur membosankan**

**.**

**.**

***Wookie PoV***

"Uummhh..." Aku menggeliatkan badanku pelan saat kesadaran perlahan-lahan memasuki pikiranku, menggantikan mimpi yang menemani tidurku. Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku dan memperhatikan sekelilingku. Biru. Warna biru memenuhi dinding ruangan kamar ini. Dan ini... kenapa sekarang aku berada di atas tempat tidur? Bukankah terakhir kali aku tertidur di—

"Kau sudah bangun, Wookie?"

Aku menolehkan kepala mendengar suara bariton merdu itu. Kudapati Yes— ah bukan, Jong Woonie-hyung yang menatapku dari balik meja kerjanya. Kulihat Jong Woonie-hyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku.

Kupejamkan mata saat kurasakan tangan dinginnya menyentuh keningku. Sentuhan yang tak istimewa, tapi mampu membuat hatiku terasa menghangat. 'Ini sentuhan Jong Woonie-hyung. Jong Woonie-hyung...'

"Untunglah kau tidak demam."

Kutahan tangan Jong Woonie-hyung ketika kurasakan tangan itu akan meninggalkan keningku.

"Wookie?" tanya Jong Woonie-hyung bingung.

"Yesung-hyung?" panggilku dengan nada penuh tanya.

"Ne?"

Aku menutup kedua mataku, -menghayati sepenuhnya betapa menyenangkannya sensasi saat tangan ini meyentuh kulit wajahku- dan membukanya lagi setelah memantapkan hatiku.

"Jong...Woonie-hyung?" panggilku kembali, hanya saja kali ini aku memanggilnya dengan nama yang berbeda.

"..."

Kulihat Jong Woonie-hyung terdiam, dan kurasakan hatiku mencelos. Tak maukah ia mengaku? 'Masih tak maukah kau mengaku sebagai Jong Woonie-hyungku, hyung?' batinku miris.

"..."

Dan rasa pesimis itu makin menguasai diriku saat Jong Woonie-hyung masih tak mau menjawab. Masih haruskah kita jadi orang asing yang tak saling mengenal, hyung? Masih harusk—

"Ne. Waeyo, Wookie?" jawab Jong Woonie-hyung dengan senyumnya yang sangat lembut itu. Aku terperangah mendengar jawaban yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir Jong Woonie-hyung.

"Hyung!" Panggilku senang dan aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku yang tadi masih berbaring, dan segera mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke leher Jong Woonie-hyung. Kupeluk erat Jong Woonie-hyung dan kubenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Wangi tubuh Jong Woonie-hyung merasuki indra pencumanku, dan aku semakin membenamkan diriku memeluknya. Rasanya tak ingin lagi kulepaskan tanganku yang memeluk lehernya.

"Ne, Wookie."

Kurasakan usapan lembut di punggung dan di kepalaku. Kurasakan adanya debaran halus ketika aku menyadari benar siapa yang kupeluk saat ini. Namun apa peduliku, debaran ini rasanya begitu menyenangkan, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan perasaan ini.

.

"Kenapa Hyung tak bilang dari awal kalau Hyung itu Jong Woonie-hyung?" tuntutku setelah aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya.

Jong Woonie-hyung hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Karena aku tak yakin kalau kau masih mengingatku, Wookie."

Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan menggerutu pelan."Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu Hyung. Hyung saja yang berpikir jelek tentangku."

"Bukannya aku berpikiran jelek, Wookie. Tapi kan kita sudah berpisah 9 tahun, dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, saat aku muncul di depanmu, kau tak sadar kalau ini aku kan,Wookie?" ucap Jong Woonie-hyung masih dengan suara lembutnya.

Aku menatap Jong Woonie-hyung dengan seksama. "Tentu saja aku tak mengenalimu,Hyung! Kau sudah berubah begitu banyak!"

Kembali kutelusuri Jong Woonie-hyung yang ada di depanku. Tubuh yang jelas sudah bertambah tinggi, dan masih lebih tinggi dari tubuhku. "Dulu rambut Hyung hitam dan lurus, tapi sekarang jadi agak bergelombang seperti ini..." Tanpa sadar kuarahkan tanganku untuk menyentuh surai brunette milik Jong Woonie-hyung.

Aku sedikit kaget, awalnya kukira helaian rambut itu akan terasa kasar. Tapi ternyata aku salah, tiap helai rambut itu sangat lembut. Lembut seperti sifat Jong Woonie-hyungku.

Terus kupandangi wajah Jong Woonie-hyung yang sangat tampan itu. Tanpa sadar kuarahkan jariku untuk bergerak menyusuri tulang pipi Jong Woonie-hyung. "Dulu, pipi ini begitu chubby, Hyung..." . Kuelus pipi yang biarpun masih terlihat penuh, namun memang tak se-chubby dulu.

"Wookie.." desah lembut yang menyebut namaku terucap dari bibir Jong Woonie-hyung. Suara bariton itu begitu menggelitik indra pendengaranku. Membuat debaran jantungku menjadi lebih cepat karenanya.

Kurasakan adanya sentuhan lembut di pipi kananku. Kupejamkan mataku, dan menikmati sentuhan lembut itu di wajahku. Merasa tak cukup, kugesekkan pipiku pada tangan Jong Woonie-hyung, bagai kucing yang ingin bermanja dengan elusan tuannya.

"Wookie.."

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, dan wajahku sontak memerah saat kulihat wajah Jong Woonie-hyung sudah berada tepat di depanku. Pandanganku terhenti tepat di di wajah Jong Woonie-hyung hingga aku tepat menatap sepasang manik bening yang begitu menghanyutkanku. Debaran jantungku makin menjadi saat perlahan-lahan wajah Jong Woonie-hyung mulai mendekat. Tiap sel wajahku menggelenyar lembut merasakan hembusan nafas Jong Woonie-hyung yang berhembus pelan saat wajahnya makin mendekat ke arahku.

Aku menutup mataku dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Tiap sel yang menopang tubuhku rasanya langsung melemas saat bibir Jong Woon menyentuh bibirku._ Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan sentuhan ringan dari bibir Jong Woonie-hyung memaksaku meraih bahunya untuk menopang tubuhku yang langsung melemas?_

Sentuhan ringan itu kemudian berubah menjadi lebih intens saat tangan Jong Woonie-hyung mengarahkan kedua tanganku untuk melingkar di lehernya. Dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan sebuah lengan melingkar kokoh di pinggangku, dan satu tangan lain menyusup ke tengkukku dan di saat yang bersamaan, tekanan pada ciuman Jong Woonie-hyung mulai meningkat.

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna saat bibir Jong Woonie-hyung bergerak di atas bibirku dan mulai melumat bibir atasku, memberikan sensasi yang sangat memabukkan ke sekujur tubuhku. Darahku berdesir cepat ketika lumatan Jong Woonie-hyung semakin liar. Tanganku melingkar semakin erat di lehernya untuk menahan semua sensasi menyenangkan yang pertama kali kurasakan ini.

"Balas ciumanku, Wookie," desah Jong Woonie-hyung di sela-sela lumatannya pada bibirku. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasukiku, bibirku sekarang ikut memagut bibir bawahnya, dimana Jong Woonie-hyung masih setia melumat bibir atasku.

"Eemhh... hyungh..." aku mendesah lembut ketika lidah Jong Woonie-hyung beraksi dan menjilat bibir atas dan bawahku, membawa rasa menggelitik yang begitu nikmat. Perasaan nikmat yang melandaku saat ini sungguh tak terdefinisikan. Begitu memabukkan, menghanyutkan, dan membuatku tak ingin menghentikan ini semua.

"Buka mulutmu dan biarkan aku masuk, Wookie."

Aku terdiam seketika. Perasaan bingung melandaku, membuatku jadi lengah dan kehilangan pertahanan diri.

Tubuhku seketika menegang saat lidah Jong Woonie-hyung menerobos kedua bibirku yang lengah dan masuk sempurna ke dalam mulutku._ A-apa yang harus kulakukan?_ panikku saat menyadari benar apa yang tengah kami lakukan._ Apakah aku harus ikut memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulut Jong Woonie-hyung? Ataukah... ataukah aku harus menghisap lidah Jong Woonie-hyung yang ada di mulutku? Ani! Itu akan sangat memalukan! Ah, lebih baik aku diam saja dan membiarkan Jong Woonie-hyung berbuat sesukanya saja!_ . Tubuhku merileks saat akhirnya aku sudah membuat keputusan.

_'Eh, tapi kenapa aku harus diam saja? Apa ini berarti aku menikmati ini semua dan membiarkan Jong Woonie-hyung menciumku? Apakah aku—'_

"Uummhhh~" aku mendesah lembut saat lidah Jong Woonie-hyung mulai mengeksplor bagian dalam mulutku. Lidah Jong Woonie-hyung yang mulai menelusuri setiap jengkal dari mulutku itu membuat semua pikiranku buyar. Sekarang ini tak ada lagi yang bisa kupikirkan selain kenikmatan menggiuran saat Jong Woonie-hyung mulai menyentuhkan lidahnya ke langit-langit mulutku. Membuat tubuhku memanas dan aku melenguh nikmat. Tanganku yang melingkar di lehernya mulai bergerak dan meremas lembut tengkuk Jong Woonie-hyung untk melampiaskan semua kenikmatan yang kurasakan.

Sekarang lidah Jong Woonie-hyung mulai membelai lidahku dengan lembut. Lidah itu menyusuri lidahku pelan, namun penuh penekanan. Dan aku menuruti instingku yang mulai mengambil alih tubuhku. Lidahku bergerak mengikuti saat lidah Jong Woonie-hyung mengusap-usap dan memutari lidahku dengan pelan dan menggoda, seakan memintaku untuk menyahuti ajakannya.

"A-aahhn... hyung... mmhhh..." desahanku makin tak terkendali, mengikuti dengan makin liarnya Jong Woonie-hyung memagut bibir dan mulutku. Debaran jantungku meliar seiring dengan memanasnya seluruh tubuhku karena ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan ini. Kuremas kuat helaian rambut Jong Woonie-hyung, dan di balas dengan makin kuatnya Jong Woonie-hyung mendorong kepalaku agar bibir kami makin menempel erat. Tak kupedulikan leleran saliva yang keluar dari mulutku karena kenikmatan yang kurasakan makin meningkat.

_Bagaimanapun, manusia membutuhkan oksigen_

Kurasakan udara di paru-paruku mulai berkurang. Ciuman ini menghabiskan stok oksigen di paru-paruku, dan sekarang nafasku mulai memendek karena kebutuhan oksigen yang sangat mendesak. Tanganku yang semulanya meremas kuat surai brunette JongWoonie-hyung, kini berpindah menuju kedua bahu Jong Woonie-hyung, dan mendorongnya. Sungguh aku sangat tak ingin melepas ciuman nikmat ini, tapi paru-paruku semakin berteriak meminta pasokan udara.

Seakan mengerti akan kebutuhanku akan udara, Jong Woonie-hyung melepaskan pagutannya pada bibirku. Aku yang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung membuka mulutku lebar dan meraup udara dengan rakus.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Ha—hmmph—!" belum sempat aku memuaskan paru-paruku dengan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, bibirku kembali dilumat oleh Jong Woonie-hyung. Kali ini Jong Woonie-hyung melumat bibirku dengan kasar, namun entah bagaimana, kenikmatan yang kurasakan malah jadi berlipat daripada yang tadi. Jong Woonie-hyung menggigiti bibirku dengan lembut, membuatku kembali mendesah-desah penuh nikmat, sebelum kembali lidah Jong Woonie-hyung menginvasi mulutku.

"Aaanghh... hyung-ahhh... ummhhh..." Kini hanya suara desahanku dan kecipak lembut dari kegiatan bibir kami yang memenuhi kamar hening Jong Woonie-hyung. Tak bisa kuhitung lagi berapa lama Jong Woonie-hyung melumat bibirku, namun yang pasti, kini paru-paruku kembali menjerit meminta pasokan udara lagi.

Kudorong pelan bahu Jong Woonie-hyung agar ia melepaskan bibirku, namun tubuh Jong Woonie-hyung itu tak bergerak, seakan tak merasakan doronganku pada tubuhnya. Kebutuhanku akan oksigen makin mengkhawatirkan karena kini pandanganku sudah agak mengabur. Kembali kudorong bahu Jong Woonie-hyung, hanya saja kali ini aku mendorongnya dengan cukup keras.

"Hah.. hah.. Hyung.. Hah.. mau.. hah.. hah.. membunuhku.. eoh.. hah.. hah.." tuntutku dengan terbata pada Jong Woonie-hyung yang akhirnya mau melepaskan bibirku hingga aku tak sampai pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen.

Aku menatap horor pada Jong Woonie-hyung yang tak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi malah kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. _Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau Jong Woonie-hyung akan menciumku kembali~!_ pekikku dalam hati dengan panik.

_'Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_  
><em>Bwara Miss-seu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)~<em>  
><em>Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo<em>  
><em>Bwara Miss-seu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)~'<em>

Suara handphone milik Jong Woonie-hyung menghentikan gerakan wajah Jong Woonie-hyung yang sudah akan kembali memagut bibirku. Jong Woonie-hyung menoleh ke arah meja kerja tempat handphonenya berada, dan setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Jong Woonie-hyung kembali menatapku dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku.

.

**'BRUKK'**

.

Tubuhku terjatuh ke lantai saat akhirnya lengan Jong Woonie-hyung meninggalkan pinggangku. Membuatku meyadari benar kalau ciuman Jong Woonie-hyung sungguh membuat kedua kakiku melemas hingga tak sanggup menopang beban tubuhku.

Wajahku merona merah saat kulihat Jong Woonie-hyung tersenyum melihatku yang terduduk di lantai sambil masih agak terengah.

"Jadi ingin makan tomat."

Dan wajahku tak bisa lebih merah lagi mendengar gumam lembut dari Jong Woonie-hyung yang mengangkat teleponnya sambil tak melepas pandangnya dari diriku.

"..Ne, Teuki-hyung. Wookie udah baikan. Dia sekarang hanya sedang menormalkan nafasnya saja.." kudengar sekilas suara Jong Woonie-hyung, dan mukaku makin memanas melihat ia yang sedang tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku. _Uuukh, awas kau Jong Woonie-hyung!_ kesalku dalam hati sambil menundukkan wajah karena tak sanggup menatap wajah Jong Woonie-hyung lebih lama lagi.

"..ah! Hampir saja aku lupa! Ne. Aku sudah membeli tiketnya untuk semua anak-anak Blue Sapphire. Ne, akan kuantarkan sekarang. Ne. Annyeong, hyung."

Aku mendongak menatap Jong Woonie-hyung karena agak penasaran dengan kata-katanya tadi dengan Teuki-umma. Tiket? Anak-anak Blue Sapphire?

"Apa yang tadi hyung bicarakan dengan Teuki-umma?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Wookie, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apakah kau merasa lemas atau pusing?" . Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Jong Woonie-hyung malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

"Ani, hyung. Aku sudah merasa sehat." Sahutku sambil menggeleng pelan, meskipun sebenarnya aku masih merasa lemas dan pusing. Tapi rasa lemas dan pusing ini bukan karena aku sakit, tapi karena efek ciuman panjang dari Jong Woonie-hyung tadi, _mungkin_. "Tadi apa yang hyung bicarakan dengan Teuki-umma?" kejarku lagi.

"Hmm. Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan untuk berlibur ke taman bermain Lotte World dii pusat kota bersama seluruh penghuni Blue Sapphire, tapi karena kau baru saja sembuh, kurasa lebih baik kau tak usah ikut dulu. Aku akan mengantarkan tiket-tiket ini ke Teuki-hyung dulu sebentar, dan nanti aku akan menemanimu di rum—"

"ANI!" tolakku keras sebelum Jong Woonie-hyung menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Wookie?" tanya Jong Woonie-hyung bingung.

"Aku ikut! Aku sudah sehat, dan aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan berlibur bersama seluruh anggota keluargaku! Pokoknya aku ikut!" bantah dan rengekku keras.

"Ani. Kau baru saja sembuh, Wookie. Aku tak mau ada apa-apa denganmu kalau kau kecapaian." Tolak Jong Woonie-hyung tegas.

"Tapi aku sudah sehat, hyung! Lihat...," aku segera berdiri dan mulai melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhku untuk membuktikan kalau aku sudah sehat. "Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Pokoknya aku mau ikut!" pintaku sambil megerucutkan bibirku.

"Aku tak mau kau kecapaian Wookie, mengertilah." Lirih Jong Woonie-hyung. Sunguh, saat itu aku sungguh ingin menuruti permintaan Jong Woonie-hyung karena mendengar suaranya yang begitu lirih dan sedikit... putus asa? Tapi tak bisa. Ini liburan bersama dengan anggota keluarga Blue Sapphire! Aku tak mau melewatkannya!

"Aku berjanji tak akan menaiki wahana yang ekstrim, hyung. Aku juga berjanji kalau aku akan langsung beristirahat kalau aku merasa capai. Jadi, perbolehkan aku ikut, ne?" rayuku sambil mengatupkan kedua tanganku di dada dan mengeluarkan puppy eyesku yang biasanya sangat mempan terhadap siapa saja.

"..."

Aku masih terus memancarkan puppy eyesku, bahkan kali ini aku menambahkan raut wajah memelas andalanku.

"Huufht... Arrasseo! Tapi kau harus berjanji akan mematuhi kata-kataku untuk melarangmu menaiki wahana esktrim selama di sana! Arra?"

"Ne! Arrasseo, hyung!" aku mengangguk-angguk senang mendengar jawaban Jong Woonie-hyung.

"Yaksok?" tanya Jong Woonie-hyung dengan nada penuh keraguan

"Ne. Yaksok, hyung! Gomawoo~"

"Haaaah...What can I do to you, Wookie.."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Lotte World**_

_**.**_

"Ayo Wookie-hyung, kita naik Lollel coactel itu!" ajak Taemin cadel sambil menari-narik tanganku dengan penuh semangat. Aku tersenyum senag melihat wajah imut namdongsaengku itu berbinar-binar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ne. Ayo!" sahutku cepat sambil bangkit berdiri.

.

**'GREPP'**

**.**

"Eh?" Aku menoleh kaget saat merasakan lenganku di cekal dan di tahan. "Wae, hyung?" tanyaku bingung melihat Jong Woonie-hyung yang menahan kepergianku.

"Kau tak lupa janjimu kan, Wookie. Tak ada wahana esktrim untukmu hari ini." Ingat dan larangnya padaku.

Aiisshh! Aku lupa! Sebenarnya aku mau saja menuruti perintah Jong Woonie-hyung, tapi melihat wajah Taemin yang mulai meredup, aku kan jadi tidak tega.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Kau ingat janjimu, Wookie." Potongnya tegas saat aku akan membantah.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan Jong Woonie-hyung.

"Mianhae, Taeminnie, hyung tak bisa menemanimu naik Roller coaster itu. Tadi Jong Woonie-hyung sudah meminta hyung berjanji untuk tak menaiki wahana ekstrim untuk hari ini. Dan seorang namja tak boleh membatalkan janjinya sendiri, kan Taemninnie?" ucapku lembut sambil berjogkok tepat di hadapan namdongsaengku yang manis itu.

"Wae? Kenapa Yecung-hyung melalang Wookie-hyung naik itu?" tanyanya sendu

"Karena Wookie-hyung itu baru sembuh dari sakit, Taeminnie chagi. Apa Taeminnie mau, kalau nanti Wookie-hyung sakit lagi karena naik wahana itu?" Jong Woonie-hyung menjawab sebelum aku sempat bersuara. Dan sekarang ini kulihat wajah Taeminnie berkerut lucu. Antara mengerti tapi juga masih ingin menaiki roller coaster itu. Kedua alis bocah itu berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu sekali.

"Ne. Allacceo, Yecung-hyung. Tapi kalau Minnie ajak Wookie-hyung naik cangkil putal itu, boleh?" Aku tersenyum melihat Taeminnie yang sepertinya sudah mulai bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Biasanya bocah imut satu itu akan langsung menangis meraung-raung kalau keinginannya tak dituruti. Tapi ternyata kali ini Taeminnie sudah mulai bisa menyikapi ini dengan baik.

"Ne. Tentu saja boleh, Taeminnie~" sahut Jong Woonie-hyung degan senyum manis yang terpasang di wajah tampannya itu.

"A-ayo Taeminnie." Ajakku cepat karena kalau aku terlalu lama memandangi wajah tampan Jong Woonie-hyung tadi, sungguh tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Haaaah~ Capeknya~" seruku senang saat berjalan menuju vending machine untuk membeli minuman bagi dongsaengdeulku yang kehausan karena terlalu seru bermain.

"...dasar boneka pabbo! Pabbo!"

Aku berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara itu, dan aku sangat terkejut ketika mendapati beberapa orang anak kecil, mengerubungi sebuah boneka maskot taman bermain yang berisikan orang itu, dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Tak berhenti di situ saja, sekarang anak-anak itu malah menendangi orang yang ada dalam boneka itu!_ Aish! Tak bisa dibiarkan!_

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan, anak-anak nakal!" seruku tak terima sambil berjalan ke arah anak-anak nakal itu. "Cepat hentikan atau kupanggilkan petugas keamanan disini hingga orang tua kalian dipanggil!" ancamku saat melihat anak-anak itu tak menuruti kata-kataku.

Begitu mendengar ancamanku, akhirnya anak-anak itu mulai membubarkan diri. Aku cepat-cepat menolong manusia boneka maskot taman bermain ini.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku saat boneka itu sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"Umm!" kepala boneka itu mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kepala boneka yang dipakainya itu.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis._ Aigoo~ neomu kyeopta~_

"Tak apa-apa. Ayo, kubantu berdiri." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Henry Lau imnida. Gomawo sudah menolongku. Siapa namamu?" tanya namja manis itu sambil memandang wajahku lekat. Membuatku sedikit risih, meskipun wajah namja itu sangat manis dan imut.

"Park Ryeowook imnida. Ne. Tak apa. Aku hanya membantu sebisaku saja. Tak usah dipikirkan. Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi dulu, Annyeong." Pamitku cepat karena aku teringat kalau aku masih harus membelikan minum untuk dongsaengdeulku.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kenapa lama sekali, Wookie? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Jong Woonie-hyung begitu aku kembali ke tempat kami beristirahat di taman bermain itu. Jong Woonie-hyung langsung mengambil seluruh minuman yang kubawa. Setelah itu, ia membagi-bagikannya kepada dongsaengdeulku.

"Ani. Tadi aku hanya menolong boneka maskot taman ini yang di ganggu oleh anak-anak nakal." Sahutku santai.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan, Wookie. Itu berbahaya karena kondisimu yang baru sembuh dari sakit. Bagaimana kalau anak-anak itu melawan?" tanyanya khawatir. Dan jujur saja, aku senang melihat Jong Woonie-hyung yang begitu mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kau berlebihan, hyung. Mereka hanya anak-anak. Begitu kuancam sedikit dengan kata 'petugas keamanan' dan 'orang tua' mereka langsung kabur."

"Aish, tapi itu—"

"PARK RYEOWOOK!"

Ucapan Jong Woonie-hyung terhenti saat kami semua mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Kulihat seorang namja berlari ke arahku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya. Mataku menyipit saat mencoba melihat siapa namja itu.

"Omona? Henry Lau?" tanyaku tak sekarang namja imut itu tak lagi mengenakan baju boneka maskotnya, tapi sudah berganti mengenakan baju santai.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Untung aku menemukanmu." Ucapnya dengan nafas terengah begitu sampai di depanku.

"Wae?" tanyaku bingung. "Apahkah ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Ne. Ada yang ketinggalan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Namja imut itu mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang tadi tersembunyi di balik punggungnya dan menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah ke arahku. Aku hanya menelengkan kepalaku bingung.

"Park Ryeowook, aku sepertinya sudah terjerat pesonamu pada pandangan pertama. Karena itu sekarang, aku, Henry Lau, akan mengakui sesuatu padamu." Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. "Park Ryeowook, Sarang..."

Aku tak bisa mendengarkan lanjutan ucapan namja itu karena sepasang tangan telah menutupi telingaku dengan rapat dari arah belakang. Setelah itu sepasang tangan itu bergerak dari menutupi kedua telingaku, jadi melingkar di leherku dari arah belakang.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Henry tak terima.

"Seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan padamu." Sahut Jong Woonie-hyung dengan suara baritonnya yang terdengar begitu jelas dan menggoda karena Ia berucap tepat di samping telingaku. Kurasakan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipiku namun sebisa mungkin aku menahannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Ryeowook!" seru Henry tak terima.

"Ani. Untuk apa aku menurutimu."

"Apa maksudmu? Namja yang kau peluk itu namjachinguku tahu!" balas Henry kesal setengah mati.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan bermimpi! Wookie ini tunanganku, dasar namja pabbo!" jawab Jong Woonie-hyung cepat, dan setelah itu kurasakan kalau pelukannya pada leherku semakin erat. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut di pipiku.

Pipiku langsung merona heboh saat menyadari kalau Jong Woonie-hyunglah yang mengecup pipiku. Jantungku berdetak liar karena Jong Woonie-hyung mencium pipiku di depan seluruh keluargaku, dan juga di tempat umum dan terbuka seperti ini.

"Hentikan itu! Aku tak percaya! Ryeowook itu milikku!" sebuah tarikan kasar pada tanganku membuat tubuhku tersentak ke depan. Karena aku masih dalam keadaan trans pasca pengecupan pipiku di depan umum oleh Jong Woonie-hyung, aku jadi oleng dan hilang keseimbangan. Sebelum aku jatuh ke depan –ke arah Henry yang sudah membuka lengannya lebar- , kurasakan sebuah lengan dengan sigap meraih kedua bahuku, dan menariknya ke arahnya.

"Hmf-" kedua tanganku refleks memeluk orang yang menarikku tadi. Dan harum yang tercium pada indra penciumanku langsung membuatku sadar siapa yang tengah kupeluk saat ini.

"Mi-mian—" aku sudah akan menjauhkan tubuhku dari tubuh Jong Woonie-hyung, tapi tiba-tiba saja kedua lengan Jong Woonie-hyung melingkar erat di pinggangku dengan sikap protektif, membuatku sepenuhnya masuk dalam teritori Jong Woonie-hyung.

"Pabboya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentak Jong Woonie-hyung –dengan nada yang tak bisa di bilang santai itu— pada Henry.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Lepaskan pelukanmu pada Ryeowook!" Kembali kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pergelangan tanganku, namun secepat tangan itu menyentuhku, secepat itu pula tangan itu di tepis dengan kasar oleh Jong Woonie-hyung.

"Jangan berani kau sentuh tunanganku dengan tangan kotormu itu." Ucap Jong Woonie-hyung dengan nada dingin berbahaya.

"Hyung.." panggilku pelan pada Jong Woonie-hyung yang mulai menguarkan aura berbahaya.

"Tunangan kau bilang? Jangan menipuku! Di jari Ryeowook tak ada cincin pertunangan atau bukti apapun yang bisa menunjukkan kalau Ryeowook itu tunanganmu!" bantah Henry dengan cepat.

Aku merasakan kepalaku sedikit pusing mendengarkan bantahan Henry. Bagaimanapun, mana bisa namja itu bisa begitu ngotot terhadapku, padahal kami baru saja bertemu beberapa waktu lalu untuk pertama kalinya, dan sekarang namja itu begitu ngotot ingin memiliku!

"Tanyakan sendiri pada Wookie kalau kau tak percaya." Jawab Jong Woonie-hyung –yang masih tak melepaskan pelukannya- sambil meraih daguku dan mendongakkannnya hingga sekarang aku langsung menatap ke dalam sepasang iris sekelam malam itu.

"Katakan padanya Wookie, kalau kau adalah tunanganku." Ujar Jong Woonie-hyung - dengan wajah tampan dalam jarak dekat, taatapan mata yang begitu menghipnotisku, dan suara bariton merdunya yang membujukku dengan begitu manisnya- membuatku tak bisa berpikir lain selain menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ne. Aku adalah tunangannya, Henry." Ucapku sambil menoleh ke arah Henry yang sekarang memasang wajah shocknya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" ucap Henry pada dirinya sendiri. Aku merasa sedikit kasihan terhadap namja imut itu. Bagaimanapun namja itu menyukaiku, dan sekarang namja itu langsung patah hati. Tapi aku sedikit mengernyit heran ketika namja itu menatapku dengan penuh tekad. "Aku tak peduli. Menurut pepatah di negara yang bernama Indonesia, 'selama janur kuning belum melengkung, atau artinya selama kalian belum menikah, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Ryeowook!"

Aku melongo kaget mendengar ucapan Henry. Sangat-sangat tak menyangka kalau namja yang terlihat manis dan imut dengan pipi chubby itu bisa sebegitu keras kepalanya! Apalagi hanya dengan alasan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padaku!

"Silahkan saja. Tapi aku undang kau untuk datang ke pernikahan kami yang akan terselenggara satu minggu lagi." Ucap Jong Woonie-hyung tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menoleh kaget ke arah Jong Woonie-hyung dan mendapati namja itu tengah menatapku tajam.

Bagaiamana mungkin Jong Woonie-hyung bisa berkata seperti itu? Bahkan kami belum sampai satu bulan bertunangan, dan sekarang Jong Woonie-hyung mengatakan tentang pernikahan yang akan di selenggarakan satu minggu lagi? Meskipun dalam hatiku sedikit merasa senang, tapi aku tak terima dengan keputusan Jong Woonie-hyung yang sangat seenaknya itu! Itu keputsan sepihak yang amat sangat tak bisa kutolerir! Apalagi ada kemungkinan kalau Jong Woonie-hyung tak serius dan hanya berucap seperti itu untuk mengusir Henry saja! Itu sangat menyebalkan kalian tahu?

"A—hmmpph—!" aku baru saja akan protes, namun bibir Jong Woonie-hyung sudah melumat bibirku dengan cepat. Dapat kudengar suara kesiap dari arah keluargaku. Tapi suara kesiap yang paling keras kudengar dari arah namja manis tadi berada.

Aku sudah akan berontak ketika Jong Woonie-hyung menggigit pelan bibirku, membuatku mendesah tanpa bisa kutahan. Dan saat aku mendesah itu, lidah Jong Woonie-hyung dengan lihai menyelip masuk ke dalam mulutku dan dengan lincah lidah itu menguasai mulutku dan memberikanku kenikmatan. Aku terus mendesah menikmati permainan bibir dan lidah Jong Woonie-hyung, dan sekarang tanganku yang tadi berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, jadi berubah mencengkeram erat kemeja depan Jong Woonie-hyung.

Dalam kenikmatanku yang memabukkan itu, sempat kudengar umpatan kasar dari seseorang, namun gerakan lidah Jong Woonie-hyung membuatku mengabaikan itu semua.

Aku terengah-engah mengais udara saat Jong Woonie-hyung melepaskan pagutannya pada bibirku. Setelah itupun Jong Woonie-hyung masih tak melepaskanku dari pelukannya.

"Baguslah namja itu sudah pergi."

Aku menoleh ke lokasi dimana seharusnya Henry berada, dan tepat seperti apa yang Jong Woonie-hyung katakan, namja itu sudah pergi. Hanya setangkai mawar yang sudah remuk itu saja yang terisa di tempat itu.

Mengingat namja itu, aku langsung menoleh ke arah Jong Woonie-hyung. Aku sudah membuka mulutku untuk memprotes ucapannya tadi, namun terhenti karena Jong Woonie-hyung meletakkan jarinya di bibirku, memintaku untuk diam.

Perlahan Jong Woonie-hyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan bibirnya ia sentuhkan di cuping telingaku, membuat tubuhku gemetaran karena sensasi yang menggelitik ini.

"Aku serius Wooke, kita akan menikah satu minggu lagi."

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyeeeeooongggggg~~

Mianhae updateya lama yaaa *deep bow* author tergoda couple laen solanya #dibakar YeWook shipper

Tapi sekarang author akhirnya dateng bawa chappie ke 9~! *tebar confetti

Gimana buat chappie ini? ada yang kecewa sama siapa namja yang bikin Yesung cemburu kah? hihihihi~

dan buat yang pengen adengan YeWooknya di banyakin, nih, chappie 9 isinya YeWook moment doang~!

pake poppo dan kisu2 gitu~

gimana? gimana?

JOHAHAE?

ada yang masih pengen tau lanjutan YeWook ini? apa bener kalo YeWook bakal nikah satu minggu lagi? padahal eh padahal, ibu Wookie mau dateng~! *Hint*

kalo masih ada yang pengen tau lanjutan ff ini,

RIPIUW Pleeaasseeeee~~~

*balesan review*

Aiichan : nah, udah kejawab, yang bikin Yesung cemburu itu si Mochi~! ne, gimana chappie ini? memuaskan? atau masih kurang puas?

rizkyeonhae : eh, eh, eh.. bisa di marahin Yeppa kalo kita mau mandiin Ryeomma~ ne, ini udah apdet chingu~ gimana?

YellowPinkBlue: chappie ini lebih panjang kan? ato masi kurang _panjang_? #author kumat yadongnya . Aih, ada yg nagis, kan berarti angstnya lumayan kerasa~ mian apdetnya lama, tapi sekarang udah author bawain lanjutannya nih~ gimana?

Meong : ah, iyaa~ padahal author punya semua videonya suju waktu MUBank, tapi ngeliat Yeppa senyum manis gitu, masih saja author meleleh~ Iya, kan athor bikin YeWook jadi alim *yg kissingnya kayak gitu di bilang alim?* , yang NCannya hbiz nikah... chappie 9 udah apdet~ gimana chingu?

Yureka : aih, deg deg an kenapa chingu? mian nggak bisa ASAP, tapi ini udah author bawain chappie 9nya~

Kim Min Lee : Iyaaa~ ntar Yeppa keliatan mesumnya waktu YeWook udah nikah~ #keliatan aslinya. eh? ddangkoma? ddangkomanya lagi dititipin ke Eunhyuk, soalnya Yeppa nggak mau di ganggu waktu lagi pedekate ama Ryeomma~ udah apdet nih chingu~

ddangkomom : reader yadong! minta di naikin ratenya! kalo udah diminta gitu, saya, sebagai author, mana bisa menolak kan? #alesan #plak . udah apdet nieh~ tinggal di tunggu aja paling 2 chappie lagi udah NCan~

Myblackfairy : iyaaa, reader disini emang pinter2 deh~ Ini udah bikin Yeppa cemburu~ sama Mochi nih~ gimana?

apple : udah apdet nih chingu~ eh, MWo? ketularan apwa? ketularan virus YeWook shipper? baguslah kalau begitu~

Perisai Suju: udah noh chingu~ ada adegan romantis YeWook + kissu2~ gimana? johahae?

Aiden Prentist : aish, kenapa reader yang ini tahu sie, kalo authr mau pake si mochi? *pout bareng Ryeomma* Iniudah apdet chingu~ gimana?

Park Hee Jung : aah~ angst perdana author ternyata bisa ngena, padahal author nggak yaki. Iya, Yeppa emang d best deh~ Udah di lanjut chingu~

Park Hyo Ra : ANDWAEE~! *teriak bareng Ryeomma. Yeppa punya Ryeomma ama author~ #digebukin Ryeomma ama clouds . Ini udah di lanjut saeng~

CLa Soo Yeon : iya, akhirnya ketemu juga, mana di chappie ini isinya YeWook moment semua pula~ naek Rate? Pasti bakal author naikin, tapi nunggu mereka nikah dulu ya~

CloudSky : Ini udah full YeWook moment chingu, gimana? masi kurang? Eh? bikin Yeppa menderita? hmm..boleh juga...tapi bukan di ff ini...

ryeoixxa : enggak koq chingu, ini kan genreya bukan mystery~ ini udah apdet, mian lama ya~

Little-Tonks : cast yang terpilih bikin Yeppa cemburu adalah Mochi imut kita~! Yeeeeey~! Hehehehe, habis, kan kalo Yeppa selimtan di gelap2an, keliatannya kayak 'gundukan' kan? #ngeles.#plak .

Elsa : banyak yg minta hepi ending ya... hmmm... author mikir dulu ya~ hehehehehe~

kimlala : ini udah chappie 9 chingu~ gomawo udah suka sama YeWook, ff perdana author dan suka sama author~ tapi mianhae, author itu udah punya Yeppa ama Kyunnie, jadi author bisa bales cinta chingu degan terus apdet ff sama bales ripiuw ya~ #lebai. #plak

MinnieGalz : gomawo udah ripiuw~ iya, ini juga hepi2, tapi nggak tau chappie depan bakal hepi ato nggak *senyum misterius . KyuMin? Hmm... KyuMin bakal keliatan waktu YeWook nkah koq~

xueyuncloud : udah di lanjut nih chingu? gimana?

yu-chan : mian kalo chappie yg ini agak lama~ chingu suka banget ama KiWook ya? Naah, udah author keluarin si Mochi sbage cast yang bikin Yeppa cemburu~ gimana? Yeppa masih kurang possesif kah?

Eternal Clouds : iya tuh, Yeppa keliatan pervynya dikit~ ahahahahahak~ yg bikin Yeppa cemburu member suju koq chingu, si Mochi nih~ Chingu habis maen sama suami author ya? sampe ketularan eViL-laughnya suami author#dibantai

KyuJongie Lara Saengie : mian ya, kali ini apdetnya agak lama~ , ntar truama Wookie bakal keliatan lagi di chappie depan.. hehehehe~ Yeppa kan orangnya dewasa n sabar, makanya pas banget sama Wookie~

Yooseung : Masuk koq, ripiuwnya~ gomawo~ Ini chappie ini full YeWook moment chingu? Gimana? Johahae? ato masih kurang? Kalo nunggu yang H.O.T, 2chappie lagi ya~

sdongenter : aah~ seneng deh angst perdana author bisa biki sedih~ udah apdet nih~ gimana? masih kurang seru?

noname : ini udah apdet chingu~ gimana? masih kurang _panjang_kah chappie yang ini?

Enno KimLee : kalo chappie ini gimana chingu? udah full YeWook moment loh~ yang ini nggak angst lagikan? . sebenernya author mau bikin yang cemburu keluar waktu tbc, tadinya mau author cut pas Henry buka kepala boneka itu... tapi jadinya ntar kependekan dan nggak kelar-kelar~ hehehehe...

VitaMinnieMin : ini udah apdet~ mian agak lama chingu~ .. habis kan Wookie trauma cz kevirginannya di renggut paksa waktu kecil.. suruhan eommanya pula! Searang kan ada Yeppa, jadi Wookie nggak mandi kayak gitu lagi deh~ kan Wookie dijagain sepenuhnya sama Yeppa~

JiYoo861015 : iyaa.. dan tekanan batin Wookie bakal nambah lagi di chappie depan chingu... Iya, di chappie ini mereka udah bersatu, tapi baru bibirnya doang~ hatinya udah mau bersatu, cuma masih malu-malu aja tuh Wooie~

Kim kyukie qendt : iya, akhirnya udah ketauna Yesung=Jong Woon~ Cast yang terpilih buat bikin Yeppa cemburu adalah pasangannya si Koala, aka si Mochi imut~ gimana?

Kim Kwangwook : iya Wookie, kulit mulus Wookie itu jangan dilukain, tapi di lulurin biar lembut,jadi Yeppa seneng waktu egang2 Wookie~ *yadong kumat . gomawo chingu~

RuthMinnieMine : ini author bawa chappie selanjutnya~ gimana chingu? johahae?

Kim Ryeokyung : kalo nggak tbc, authornya yang pingsan kelamaan ngetik, chingu~ hihihihi~ ini udah apdet, tapi mian nggak ASAP

Odenza : gomawo udah mau baca dan ripiuw chingu~ Ini juga full YeWook moment, gimana komentarnya chingu? eh? kenaa pengen nangis? chappie yang ini hepi-hepi koq~

Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie : minta hepi ending ya? ternyata banyak yg pengen hepi ending ya~ author pikir mateng-mateng dulu ya, enaknya yang hepi ending ato sad ending~ udah apdet chingu~

Kim Yu and Kim : iya~ ini ud apdet chingu~ mian lama nunggunya ya~

SimbaRella : reader yadong! ahahahahahak~ kan Yeppa itu alim, jadi NCannya habis nikah aja ya~ biar sah dulu, kalo nggak, ntar pastor Siwon dateng n marah2 sama author lagi~

Ah, seperti biasa, akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

please~ *padahal tadi udah minta, masih aja minta lagi #plak


	10. Chapter 10

_._

_._

_._

_"Baguslah namja itu sudah pergi."_

_Aku menoleh ke lokasi dimana seharusnya Henry berada, dan tepat seperti apa yang Jong Woonie-hyung katakan, namja itu sudah pergi. Hanya setangkai mawar yang sudah remuk itu saja yang terisa di tempat itu._

_Mengingat namja itu, aku langsung menoleh ke arah Jong Woonie-hyung. Aku sudah membuka mulutku untuk memprotes ucapannya tadi, namun terhenti karena Jong Woonie-hyung meletakkan jarinya di bibirku, memintaku untuk diam._

_Perlahan Jong Woonie-hyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan bibirnya ia sentuhkan di cuping telingaku, membuat tubuhku gemetaran karena sensasi yang menggelitik ini._

_"Aku serius Wooke, kita akan menikah satu minggu lagi."_

.

.

.

**Perfect Life part 10**

**By : Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing : Main=Yewook. Kim Yesung (Kim Jong Woon) X Kim Ryeowook**

**Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Warning : YAOI! boyXboy, TYPOs, gaje, abal, alur membosankan**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, playlist di chappie ini**

**1. Coagulation - Suju K.R.Y**

**2. Believe - Super Junior**

**3. Marry You - Super Junior**

**.**

**.**

**.oOYeWookOo.**

**.**

**.**

***Wookie PoV***

'_Aku serius Wooke, kita akan menikah satu minggu lagi.'_

Kata-kata Jong Woonie-hyung terus bergema di kepalaku seperti kaset rusak.

Saat pertama mendengar itu, aku tak merasakan apapun, kecuali perasaan shock dan amarah yang timbul karena Jong Woonie-hyung –lagi-lagi- memutuskan sesuatu dengan seenaknya. Namun kemudian, ketika Jong Woonie-hyung menciumku... semua berubah. Perasaan marah itu perlahan berubah menjadi rasa bahagia yang tak tertahankan. Kenyataan bahwa Jong Woonie-hyung berkata akan menikahiku membuat hatiku penuh dengan perasaan suka cita yang tak dapat kujelaskan.

_...menikah._

Kenyataan itu membuatku merasa tertampar dengan keras. Seharusnya aku tak merasa senang kalau aku akan menikah dengan orang yang tak kusukai.

Apa itu artinya...

.

..

...aku menyukai Jong Woonie-hyung?

ANIYA!

...

Tapi... Tapi bohong kalau aku berkata aku membenci namja itu. Saat pertama kali bertemu namja itu, bahkan ketika aku belum mengenalinya sebagai Jong Woonie-hyung, aku sudah terpesona pada namja itu.

Tapi itu kan hanya sekedar perasaan kagum saja. Tak ada yang namanya love at the first sight di dunia ini! Apalagi aku ini normal! Tidak mungkin aku ini jatuh cinta pada namja, meskipun itu adalah Jong Woonie-hyung!

Tidak mungkin!

.

.

Kalau tak mungkin... kenapa aku bisa merasa sesenang ini karena akan menikah dengan Jong Woonie-hyung?

Aiisshhh!

.

'_Lalu kenapa kau merasa tak suka saat hanya Hyukkie dan Hae yang di sapa oleh Jong Woonie-hyung sedangkan kau tidak, Wookie?'_

.

"Ani... itu hanya..." gumamku pelan menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan hati kecilku sendiri. "Itu... itu hanya... karena aku merasa... cemburu..."

'Cemburu? Aku cemburu karena Jong Woonie-hyung tak menyapaku?'

.

_Bukankah cemburu hanya akan muncul karena adanya rasa cinta?_

.

"Ani. Aku tak mungkin mencintai Jong Woonie-hyung..."

_._

'_Lalu kenapa saat pertama kali menyentuh tangan Jong Woonie-hyung...bagaimana mungkin kau sampai membayangkan betapa hangatnya berada dalam pelukan namja itu, Wookie?'_

.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Menghilangkan semua pemikiran aneh yang muncul dalam benakku.

.

"Ani. Itu hanya pikiran-pikiran bodoh, Wookie. . Woonie-hyung."

_._

_._

'_Tapi kenapa tiap kali menatap Jong Woonie-hyung, jantungmu selalu berdetak kencang, Wookie?'_

Aku memegang dada kiriku dengan cepat. Kedua alisku mengernyit saat merasakan kalau dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Tidak mungkin. Hanya dengan membayangkan Jong Woonie-hyung saja dadaku berdebar begini... Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dadaku berdebar hanya karena aku membayangkan wajah seorang namja?"

'_Kecupan itu..._

_Ciuman itu... _

_Pagutan itu... _

_Lumatan bibirnya pada bibirku...'_

**'BLUSH!'**

Kusadari dengan pasti adanya kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku, membuat jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, mengalirkan darah dengan cepat hingga membuat seluruh tubuhku memanas, dan semua darahku mengumpul di wajahku, membuatnya terasa panas dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-andwae... b-benarkah ini...?" Aku menutupi seluruh wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. "Apakah aku benar-benar... mencintai Jong Woonie-hyung?"

.

.

'_Tapi, apakah Jong Woonie-hyung benar-benar mencintaimu, Wookie?'_

Aku terdiam. Tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan dari hatiku sendiri.

.

'_Apakah ia pernah berkata cinta padamu? Ataukah... pernahkah dia berkata kalau ia menyayangimu?'_

"-kh.." aku tercekat. Seluruh neuron dalam otakku bekerja dengan cepat memutar ulang semua ucapan-ucapan Jong Woonie-hyung.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada satupun kata 'saranghae' atau ucapan sayang yang pernah terucap dari bibir Jong Woonie-hyung untukku. Tak ada satupun.

_Sesak..._

"Jong Woonie-hyung... apakah kau... tak mencintaiku...?" . Dan yang bisa kudengar saat itu adalah suara pecahan yang berasal dari dalam hatiku. Suara pecahan yang terdengar begitu nyaring dan terasa sakit seperti nyata.

.

.

'_**Kau tak akan tahu kapankah datangnya cinta... Hanya akan kau sadari ketika kau merasakan sakitnya...'**_

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

"Wookie?"

Aku mengusap air mata yang tak kusadari telah mengalir, menenangkan diriku dan menoleh, mendapati Sungmin-hyung tengah menatapku dengan lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyu yang malah menyeringai yang entah apa maksud senyumnya itu.

"Ne, hyung?" tanyaku dengan suara lemah dan sedikit serak. Bagaimanapun, rasa sakit yang ada di hatiku masih begitu terasa.

"Wookie, bicaralah padaku, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanya Sungmin-hyung lembut, sambil duduk di atas tempat tidurku yang lama. Ya, saat ini aku menginap di tempat Sungmin-hyung dan Kyu, dan menempati kamar lamaku. Entah bagaimana, aku merasa cukup merindukan suasana kamar lamaku ini, namun tak bisa kupungkiri, kalau sekarang ini aku lebih merasa betah di kamarku yang berada di apartement Jong Woonie-hyung.

'_Ini menyedihkan...'_

"Wookie?" panggil Sungmin-hyung lagi karena aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"N-ne hyung. Aku tak tahu Hyung. Aku bingung." Sahutku lemas, mengingat alasan kenapa malam ini aku menginap di tempat Sungmin-hyung.

"Kenapa kau harus bingung Wookie? Pernikahanmu sudah di tetepakan, so, tinggal jalani saja kan mudah." Sahut Kyu santai sambil memeluki pinggang Sungmin-hyung dengan possesive.

"Kalau memang semudah itu, aku juga tak akan pusing, Kyu!" seruku kesal mendapati Kyu yang malah mengentengkan masalah yang tengah kuhadapi. "Kalau aku Cuma sebuah robot tanpa hati, pasti tak akan sesulit ini. Tapi aku ini kan punya hati, Kyu! Aku tak ingin menikah dengan sembarang orang!"

"Lalu, kau ingin menikah dengan orang seperti apa, eoh?" tanya Kyu lagi. Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk si evil ini, yang benar-benar tak mengerti suasana hati orang!

"Y-yang pasti, dia harus yeoja!" jawabku gagap, yang menghasilkan gelak tawa dari Kyu. Aku sendiri merutuki jawabanku, mengingat aku tadi baru saja menangisi Jong Woonie-hyung. Dia itu namja, dan barusan aku menangisi seorang namja.

_Yeah, so sarcastic, rite?_

"Kenapa harus Yeoja. Kau lihat saja aku dan Sungmin-hyung. Juga Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kami sama-sama namja, dan toh, semua merestui hubungan kami."jawab Kyu yang membuatku tak berkutik lagi.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku bukan Gay seperti Kyuhyun itu, tapi disini ada Sungmin-hyung, dan aku tak mau perasaan Hyung-ku yang sensitif itu jadi terluka karena kata-kataku tadi. Selain itu... apakah aku berhak berkata kalau aku bukan gay mengingat...

"Aish! Se-selain itu, aku kan maunya menikah dengan orang yang mencintaiku, dan yang pasti,aku juga mencintainya!" sahutku tak mau kalah.

"He? Bukankah Yesung-hyung amat sangat mencintaimu, hmm? Dan memangnya, kau tak mencintai Yesung-hyung?" sahut Kyu yang membuatku makin terpojok. Sungguh, aku sangat tak ingin membicarakan ini semua dengan si EvilKyu itu!

"Huweee... Minnie-hyung..." aku pura-pura merengek dan memeluk Sungmin-hyung dari arah depan. Menghempaskan lengan Kyu yang tadinya melingkar indah di pinggang Sungmin-hyung dan menggantinya dengan tanganku sendiri. Kyu sudah akan menghempaskan tubuhku menjauhi Sungmin-hyung ketika suara tegas Sungmin-hyung menginterupsi kelakuan kekanakan kami.

"Hentikan, Wookie! Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin-hyung yang langsung membuatku dan Kyu terdiam. Sungmin-hyung itu setipe dengan Jung Soo-umma. Lembut, baik dan tak mudah marah. Akan tetapi, sekalinya marah...Hiiii~! Bahkan seorang evil seperti Kyu pun akan diam dan menuruti Sungmin-hyung saat ia marah.

"Wookie, aku diamlah dulu dan tak usah meladeni Kyu." Ucap Sungmin-hyung padaku, dan aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku pada Sungmin-hyung. Kulihat Kyu menyeringai menyebalkan di balik punggung Sungmin-hyung.

"Dan kau, Kyunnie. Jangan malah memojokkan Wookie seperti itu. Sekarang, kembalilah dulu ke kamar, dan nanti kalau urusan ini sudah selesai, aku akan menyusulmu ke kamar." Ucap Sungmin-hyung yang membuatnya merengut manja

"Ne, ne, Minnie. Tapi sebelumnya—"

Aku langsung menutup kedua mataku ketika kulihat Kyu meraih tengkuk Sungmin-hyung dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas yang berlangsung cukup lama.

"Nah, oke kalau begini. Kutunggu di kamar, Minnie."

Aku membuka mata mendengar suara Kyu yang begitu ceria, dan kudapati kalau namja yang sebenarnya lebih muda beberapa bulan dariku itu melenggang santai keluar kamar, meninggalkan aku bersama dengan Sungmin-hyung berdua saja di kamarku.

"Wookie, maafkan Kyu." Ucap Sungmin-hyung sambil duduk menggeser mendekat padaku.

"Ne, arrasseo, hyung. Aku juga mengerti seperti apa sifat evil Kyu, hyung." Ucapku sambil menyenderkan tubuhku ke kepala tempat tidur.

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu, mengenai perkataan Kyu tadi?"

"Eh? Yang mana Hyung?" tanyaku bingung. Bagian mana sih, yang ditanyakan Sungmin-hyung?

"Hemm.. Kau bilang, kau ingin menikah dengan orang yang mencintaimu, dan juga kau cintai kan?" . Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin-hyung. "Kau tahu, Yesung-hyung itu sangat mencintaimu, Wookie."

Aku menggeleng dalam kekalutan. Perasaan sedih dan sakit yang tadi sudah kutekan, kembali menyeruak keluar kala Sungmin-hyung menyebut nama Jong Woonie-hyung.

"Apa maksudmu, Wookie?"

"Aku tak tahu Hyung. Aku tak yakin kalau Yesung-hyung memang mencintaiku." Sahutku lirih

"Apa maksudmu,Wookie? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Yesung-hyung tak mencintaimu? Dia jelas-jelas sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

"Ani,hyung. Aku tak tahu apakah Jong Woonie-hyung mencintaiku atau tidak." Sahutku sambil memeluk bantal dan membenamkan wajahku.

"Pabboya Wookie!" . Aku langsung menengadahkan kepalaku menatap Sungmin-hyung yang baru saja meneriakiku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, meski sedikit tertutup tirai air, karena tanpa kusadari, air mata sudah mulai tergenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Sungmin-hyung?"

"Bodoh kau Wookie! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berfikir kalau Yesung-hyung itu tak mencintaimu?" tuntut Sungmin-hyung padaku.

"Ku-kupikir... kupikir Jong Woonie-hyung hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng. Dan lagi..." aku menghentikan kalimatku dan kembali menunduk.

"Dan lagi apa, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin-hyung sambil meraih daguku, membuatku kini menatap tepat ke sepasang mata foxy yang begitu lembut.

"Dan lagi... kau tahu hyung, dia.. Jong Woonie-hyung... dia... dia itu..." aku menarik nafas panjang. "Dan lagi, Jong Woonie-hyung tak pernah sekalipun berkata kalau dia mencintaiku!" Aku menarik nafas panjang setelah mengucpkan hal yang paling mengganjal dalam hatiku.

Ya, kalian tahu, Jong Woonie-hyung tak pernah sekalipun berkata kalau ia mencintaiku. Jadi, sudah jelas kan, kalau Jong Woonie-hyung itu tidak mencintaiku! Ia hanya menikahiku karena perjanjian konyol entah berisikan apa dan entah di buat antara siapa dengan siapa! Kalaupun mungkin Jong Woonie-hyung memiliki perasaan terhadapku, itu mungkin hanya perasaan sayang terhadap dongsaeng sekaligus teman masa kecilnya!

_-NYUTT_

"Wookie, kau mencintainya?" . Aku hanya diam dan tak menyahuti pertanyaan dari Sungmin-hyung. Kalau memikirkan Jong Woonie-hyung, dadaku terasa sesak. Apalagi dengan kenyataan kalau aku akan menikah dengannya, padahal aku tahu pasti kalau Jong Woonie-hyung tak mencintaiku sama sekali

_Sesak._

Sangat menyesakkan.

Dadaku sakit dan sekarang ini sangat sulit bagiku untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya, Wookie?" . Aku menggeleng menyahuti pertanyan Sungmin-hyung. Aku sangat tak ingin memiliki perasaan cinta kepada Jong Woonie-hyung yang tak mencintaiku sama sekali.

"A-ani—" aku tercekat dan kembali menggeleng karena tak sanggup lagi meneruskan ucapanku.

Sakit. Rasanya sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

"Kalau kau memang tak mencintainya, lalu mengapa kau menangis, Wookie?"

Kurasakan jemari Sungmin-hyung menyentuh kulit pipiku dan menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua mataku.

"H-h-hyung..." . Aku menerjang Sungmin-hyung dan memeluknya erat. Membenamkan diriku kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintainya, Wookie." Ucap Sungmin-hyung sambil mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

"A-aku tak tahu Hyung... hiks... A-aku bahkan... tak pernah mengira kalau aku...m-menyukainya.." Aku menyeka air mataku yang masih saja terus mengalir dengan punggung tanganku. "K-ku..kupikir.. hiks.. aku hanya terpesona saja..p-pada sosok Y-Yesung-hyung yang tampan.. T-tapi hyung.." Aku menegakkan tubuhku, melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuh Sungmin-hyung dan menatapnya dengan senyum mereka, meski air mataku masih saja belum bisa berhenti mengalir. "T-tapi hyung.. saat aku tahu kalau Y-yesung-hyung adalah..Jong Woonie-hyung..hiks.. Jong Woonie-hyungku..hiks.. yang dulu..P-perasaan kagum itu..hiks.. bertambah dengan rasa sayangku padanya..."

Kugigit bibirku dengan kuat agar air mataku tak mengalir semakin deras.

"Hyung..." kudongakkan kepalaku dan kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku menahan leleran air mata yang terus saja ingin menyeruak. "A-aku tak tahu hyung... a-aku tak tahu sejak kapan..perasaan ini berkembang seperti ini—" ucapanku terhenti ketika kurasakan sepasang lengan merengkuhku dalam kehangatannya.

"Sa-saat Jong Wooie-hyung bilang..kalau kami akan..m-menikah minggu depan..perasaanku langsung kacau hyung..apalagi..apalagi saat kusadari..hiks..saat kusadari kalau Jong Woonie-hyung..hiks... Jong woonie-hyung.. tak m-mencintaiku hyung..Huwaaaaa..." Kubenamkan seluruh kepalaku ke dada bidang Sungmin-hyung dan aku menangis keras dalam pelukannya. Kutumpahkan semua rasa kalutku dalam dekapan Hyungku yang hangat itu.

Tidak

Aku tak sanggup

Aku tak sanggup kalau harus menikah dengan Jong Woonie-hyung yang tak mencintaiku. Aku tak sanggup hidup bersama orang yang tak mencintaiku, meski aku sangat mencintainya. Amat sangat mencintainya, hingga kurasa aku akan mati kalau harus menghabiskan hidup bersamanya, namun ia hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng.

"Haaaah... kau benar-benar beruntung Yesung-hyung. Wookie ternyata benar-benar mencintaimu, dan sepertinya sudah saatnya bagi kami untuk melepaskanmu." Ucapan lembut Sungmin-hyung tertangkap pendengaranku, membuatku mendongak menatap wajahnya yang memasang senyum manis.

"Percayalah padaku, Yesung-hyung itu mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu."

"Jinjjayo?" tanyaku dengan suara serak karena menangis begitu keras.

"Ne. Apa kau mau kuberitahu rahasia Yesung-hyung?" tanya Sungmin-hyung sambil tersenyum jahil, yang membuat wajah manisnya malah bertambah manis.

"Rahasia?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ne. Rahasia Yesung-hyung, yang pasti akan membuatmu berhenti menangis karena cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Sahut Sungmin-hyung sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat, dan Sungmin-hyung mulai berbicara.

.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

.

***Author PoV***

"A-aku akan pulang sekarang, Sungmin-hyung!" ucap Ryeowook saat Sungmin selesai mengungkap semua rahasia Yesung—atau Jong Woon, bagi Ryeowook. Namja manis bersurai coklat itu segera melesat pergi, tak mempedulikan penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan celana selutut dan juga kaus lengan pendek yang cukup tipis.

"YA! Wookie, apa kau tak tahu sekarang ini jam 4 pagi?" teriak Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang tak mempedulikannya dan terus berlari menuruni tangga dan melesat keluar rumahnya. Tujuan namja manis itu hanya satu, secepatnya bertemu dengan Yesung—atau Kim Jong Woon, baginya.

"Yoboseyo, Yesung-hyung?" ucap Sungmin pada namja yang tengah ia telepon.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat, karena usahamu berhasil. Wookie mencintaimu." Sungmin menjauhkan teleponnya saat mendengar sahutan –atau lebih tepatnya teriakan senang dan tak percaya- dari Yesung. "Ne. Aku tak berbohong. Dan bersiaplah, karena Wookie sedang berlari ke apartementmu. Sudah ya, aku titipkan Wookie padamu. Annyeong." Sungmin menutup teleponnya, dan beranjak menuju kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, Minnie?" sambut Kyuhyun, sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, bahkan sebelum Sungmin sempat menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Sungmin yang melihat Kyu menyambutnya. "Lagipula, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sudah di depan pintu?" tanya Sungmin heran setelah ia bisa mengatasi kekagetannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan cintaku padamu membuatku tahu akan keberadaanmu, di manapun kau berada." Gombal Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh pinggang 'istrinya' itu.

"Belajar menggombal dari Hae, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin ketus sambil berkacak pinggang, memasang tampang kesal yang tetap saja tak akan bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Aniya. Aku menjadi seperti seorang penyair gila begini hanya karenamu, dan hanya untukmu." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tahu kalau kau senang, Minnie. Dan aku meminta imbalan darimu." Ucap Kyuhyun _seductive _sambil mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher 'istri'nya itu, memberikan _butterfly kiss_ yang membuat Sungmin melenguh lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum mendengar desahan Sungmin, dan mengangkat 'istri'nya dengan _bridal style_, lalu melemparkan Sungmin ke atas ranjang mereka, dan memulai 'malam panjang' mereka yang tertunda.

Malam panjang yang dimulai dari jam 4 pagi dan akan terus berlangsung sampai membuat Kyuhyun membolos sekolah, serta membuat Sungmin tak bisa turun dari tempat tidurnya, bahkan membuat bunny boy itu bersuara serak karena terlalu banyak mendesah dan mengerang.

Nah, mari kita tinggalkan kedua namja yang tengah memadu kasih dan kembali ke salah tokoh utama kita yang tengah tersenyum senang setelah menerima telepon dari Sungmin. Namja itu melihat jam, dan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya itu semakin melebar, membuat author dan semua clouds meleleh melihatnya.

"Jam 4 pagi. Waktunya pas sekali." Ujar namja tampan itu sambil menelepon sesorang kemudian ia mengambil benda-benda yang ia butuhkan, dan bergegas turun kebawah, menantikan datangnya namja manis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

***Author PoV end***

**.**

***Wookie PoV***

"Hahh... hahh... hahh.. sebhentarh... lagih...sam..hahh...sampai..." gumamku dengan nafas tersengal karena terus berlari. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah menemui Jong Woonie-hyung dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sangat erat.

Karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai namja itu.

Amat sangat mencintainya!

"Wookie."

Aku menghentikan lariku yang sudah akan memasuki gedung apartement milik Jong Woonie-hyung, dan menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat kulihat sosok yang sudah sangat ingin kutemui itu bersandar santai di samping mobilnya yang kini terparkir di seberang jalan.

Pantas saja aku tak melihatnya tadi.

Senyumku langsung merekah saat melihatnya merentangkan tangan dengan senyum lebar, seakan memintaku untuk datang ke pelukannya. Dan sudah pasti, mendapat undangan seperti itu dari namja yang kucintai, aku segera berlari dan menghampiri Jong Woonie-hyung.

"Hyung!" seruku senang sambil menghambur ke dalam rengkuhan lengat hangat Jong Woonie-hyung.

Salah.

Ternyata aku salah. Jika dulu aku membayangkan betapa hangatnya pelukan namja di depanku ini, rasanya bayanganku tak ada yang sebanding dengan kenyataan yang kurasakan. Perasaan hangat, nyaman dan menyenangkan saat merasakan sepasang lengan Jong Woonie-hyung memeluk tubuhku terasa lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. Lengannya memelukku dengan kokoh, namun tetap terasa lembut bagiku.

Dapat kuhirup dengan jelas wangi khas yang menguar dari tubuh Jong Woonie-hyung. Wangi yang membuatku nyaman dan terbuai. Dan jangan lupakan betapa pasnya tubuhku berada di pelukan Jong Woonie-hyung, membuatku makin mengeratkan kedua lenganku yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

Kursakan Jong Woonie-hyung melepaskan pelukannya, dan menuntunku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata Jong Woonie-hyung, dan memasuki mobilnya. Perasaanku makin berbunga ketika melihat betapa _gentle_nya sikap Jong Woonie-hyung, karena ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku! Jangan kira hanya yeoja saja yang suka di perlakukan begitu! Lagipula, mana ada orang yang tak senang, kalau orang yang kau cintai bersikap begitu_ gentle_ padamu?

"Hyung... kita mau kemana?" tanyaku begitu Jong Woonie-hyung melajukan mobilnya.

"Rahasia." Sahutnya singkat.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyamankan diriku di jok mobil sambil bersenandung pelan. Kalian tanya, kenapa aku tak marah dengan sikap Jong Woonie-hyung yang kembali seenaknya itu? Hihihi... mulai sekarang aku tak akan marah atau apa, karena aku tahu,—belajar dari pengalaman- kalau Jong Woonie-hyung tak mungkin merencanakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang tak kusukai.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

"Kita sampai." Ucapan Jong Woonie-hyung menyentakkanku kembali ke alam nyata. Kulihat sekeliling, dan sungguh, aku tak bisa melihat di mana kami berada. Di tempat ini tak ada penerangan apapun, sedangkan Jong Woonie-hyung sudah terlanjur mematikan lampu mobilnya sebelum aku sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

"Kita di mana,hyung?"

"Keluarlah, dan kau akan langsung tahu kita berada di mana." Ucap Jong Woonie-hyung yang langsung melesat keluar dan membukakan pintu untukku.

Laut.

Pantai.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mengidentifikasi tempat ini, karena begitu aku menjejakkan kaki keluar, pendengaranku langsung di sambut dengan suara deburan ombak yang memecah keheningan, dan juga lautan pasir yang menyapa kedua kakiku yang hanya berbalut sandal tipis.

"Kemarilah, Wookie."

Aku mengikuti langkah Jong Woonie-hyung yang menggenggam tanganku, menuntunku berjalan mendekati bibir pantai. Aku terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, menatap tangan kami yang saling bertautan erat. Seiring perjalanan kami, aku mulai bisa melihat jelas suasana pantai yang tenang itu. Langit sudah mulai terang, menandakan matahari akan mulai terbit.

"Kurasa waktunya sudah tepat."

Aku menolehkan wajahku mendengar gumaman pelan Jong Woonie-hyung. Ia tersenyum melihatku, dan satu tangannya menunjuk ke arah cakrawala.

"Lihatlah_ sunrise_ itu, Wookie."

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati matahari yang akhirnya muncul dari peraduannya. Membagi sinarnya kembali kepada seluruh dunia.

"_Saranghae_, Park Ryeowook."

Secepat kilat aku kembali menoleh ke arah Jong Woonie-hyung yang kini menatapku dengan senyum lembutnya. Sinar matahari yang mulai menerangi pantai itu membuat wajah Jong Woonie-hyung semakin tampan, dan nafasku tercekat saat melihatnya.

"_Saranghae_ Park Ryeowook. _Jeongmal Saranghae. Youngwonhi_."

"H-hyung... a-aku..." sahutku tergagap karena perasaan bahagia yang begitu membuncah di dalam dadaku.

"Aku tahu, Wookie. Katakan saja 'na do saranghae,hyung'." Ucapnya yang dengan sukses memunculkan senyum di wajahku. Aku berdehem pelan, berusaha menemukan suaraku kembali.

"Ne. Na do saranghae, Kim Jong Woon hyung. Neomu-neomu saranghae." Sahutku dengan lancar sambil tersenyum manis.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi tak dapat kurekam jelas dalam ingatan karena tiba-tiba saja tanganku tertarik ke depan, daguku di angkat ke atas dan dalam sepersekian detik kemudian, kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Aku tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata ketika Jong Woonie-hyung mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Kulingkarkan tanganku di leher Jong Woonie-hyung dan mulai membalas ciumannya.

"Aahhnn.." desahku pelan saat Jong Woonie-hyung menggigit-gigit lembut bibirku. Rasaya geli, namun begitu meyenangkan, hingga membuatku terus mendesah ketika Jong Woonie-hyung kembali melumat bibir atas dan bawahku.

"Mmhh... hyuuung...hmmmp..." Aku membuka bibirku ketika merasakan lidah Jong Woonie-hyung yang terus bermain di pertengahan bibirku. Jariku meremas erat surai brunette Jong Woonie-hyung ketika ia mulai menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku.

"Aaahhh...mmmhhh..." aku mendesah tanpa henti karena Jong Woonie-hyung yang semakin liar memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutku. Ia menjilati seluruh sudut mulutku, membuat tubuhku begitu lemas dan bergairah di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan kurasakan adanya jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutku ketika lidah lembut Jong Woonie-hyung menemukan lidahku, mulai merabanya lembut, kemudian melilitnya erat dan mengajakku bermain bersama.

Tanganku semakin kuat mencengkeram dan meremas helaian lembut milik Jong Woonie-hyung saat Jong Woonie-hyung semakin liar bermain dengan lidahku. Aku yang masih pemula tak sanggup lagi mengimbangi permainan lidah Jong Woonie-hyung, dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa terus mendesah merasakan lidah, bibir dan mulut Jong Woonie-hyung yang begitu menguasaiku.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk saat ini. Aku tak ingin kau kehabisan nafas sebelum acara puncaknya, Wookie." Ucap Jong Woonie-hyung setelah melepaskan cumbuannya padaku.

"Hahh... hahh..." aku tak bisa menjawab karena masih harus menstabilkan deru nafasku.

'**BLUSH!'**

Wajahku langsung memerah sempurna ketika Jong Woonie-hyung menjilat sudut bibirku dan menjilat saliva yang menetes di sana.

"Aku sangat suka melihat wajahmu yang terengah dengan saliva menetes dan wajah memerah sayu. Begitu sexy dan membuatku sungguh tak tahan untuk segera 'memakanmu' sekarang juga." Bisiknya menggoda dengan suara baritonnya yang membuat jantungku berdetak menggila.

"H-hyung~!" rengekku padanya yang telah membuatku sangat malu itu.

"Ahahahaha. Ne, ne. Aku tak ingin membuat semuanya menunggu. Jadi, ayo kita bergegas." Potongnya sambil kembali menarik tanganku dengan lembut dan membawaku kembali ke mobilnya.

"Siapa yang menunggu kita Hyung?" tanyaku bingung saat kami sudah sampai di mobil.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan aku langsung memotongnya sebelum ia sempat menjawab.

"Rahasia. Iya kan, Jong Woonie-hyung?"

"Ne. Itu kau tahu sendiri chagiya. Kenapa masih bertanya?" sahut Jong Woonie-hyung, yang membuat wajahku kembali memerah karena caranya memanggilku.

_Chagiya_, katanya? Aiiishhh...

"Ah, ah, ah. Wookie-chagiyaku wajahnya memerah. Wae? Kau malu karena kupanggil chagiya, hmm?" tanyannya jahil, yang membuat wajahku semakin memerah karena malu.

"H-hyung! H-hentikan... A-aku hanya tak terbiasa... dan rasanya memalukan sekali di panggil begitu..." sahutku lirih, sambil menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

Dan kali ini aku harus menahan debaran di dadaku karena suara tawa merdu Jong Woonie-hyung terus saja memanjakan telingaku.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

"Nah, kita sampai." Ucap Jong Woonie-hyung sambil menghentikan mobilnya di tepi sebah taman yang cukup familiar untukku. Aku melangkah keluar mobil –yang lagi-lagi pintunya di bukakan olah Jong Woonie-hyung—dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling.

Jong Woonie-hyung –lagi-lagi— meraih tanganku dan menuntunku untuk mengikutinya. Kami berhenti di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah kotak pasir yang –lagi-lagi— terasa familiar bagiku.

"Duduklah, chagiya." Ucap Jong Woonie-hyung sambil menarikku duduk di bangku taman itu. Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti instruksi darinya dan duduk diam.

Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara langkah kaki yang memasuki taman kecil itu. Aku terbelalak kecil melihat si kembar kecil yang harusnya berada di Sapphire Blue, melangkah memasuki taman dengan arah yang berbeda.

"Hiks..hiks... Jong Woonie-hyung..hiks..appo... hu-huweeee~ TT^TT " ucap namja cilik bersurai pirang yang seharusnya bernama Youngmin itu.

Aku mengerutkan kening melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dan menoleh menatap Jong Woonie-hyung meminta penjelasan.

"Diam dan lihat saja." Ucapnya lirih, yang membuatku kembali memfokuskan pada apa yang dongsaengdeulku lakukan.

"W-wae, Wookie-ah?" sahut namja kecil bersurai coklat yang harusnya bernama Kwangmin itu sambil menghampiri namja cilik satunya yang memegangi keningnya dan terisak kecil itu.

"Hiks..hyuung... tadi Wookie..hiks.. terbentur pintu.. T^T"

"Aigooo~ sakitkah Wookie?". Namja mungil yang masih terisak sambil memegangi keningnya yang terbentur itu mengangguk.

Namja cilik bersurai coklat itu menarik namja yang seharusnya adalah hyungnya itu mendekat. "Sakit, sakit pergilah, sembuh, sembuh datanglah." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, namja kecil itu mengecup dahi namja mungil yang terlihat sedikit membiru.

Aku terbelalak meyaksikan adegan itu. Ingatanku langsung melayang ke masa kecilku.

Sama persis. Kejadian ini sama persis dengan yang waktu itu. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Jong Woonie-hyung, dan ia hanya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan kedua anak kecil yang ternyata memerankan aku dan Jong Woonie-hyung sewaktu kami kecil.

"Uljima, sudah kuberi mantra tadi, pasti sakitnya akan segera menghilang." Kwangmin menarik Youngmin ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap-usap surai pirang milik namja mungil tadi dengan penuh kelembutan. "Uljima, Wookie-ah."

Youngmin yang memerankan diriku itu menjadi sedikit tenang merasakan pelukan hangat dari Kwangmin yang memerankan Jong Woonie-hyungnya. Senyum mulai merekah menggantikan isak tangis yang tadi keluar.

"Jong Woonie-hyuuung~ Neomu, neomu joahae~"

Dan setelah itu kedua namja cilik itu pergi bersama keluar dari taman itu. Pergi entah kemana aku tak tahu, karena sekarang perhatianku tertuju pada Jong Woonie-hyung yang menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Hyung?"

"Kau tahu chagiya, saat itu meskipun waktu itu aku masih kecil, aku tahu kalau aku sangat tak suka melihatmu menangis. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu bersamamu, agar dapat melindungimu." Ucapnya sambil terus memandang ke arah depan. "Apa kau tahu, kata-kata yang kuucapkan dalam hati ketika kau mengucapkan 'Jong Woonie-hyung, neomu-neomu joahae'?" tanyanya sambil masih tetap memandang ke depan.

Aku menggeleng mendengar ucapan dari Jong Woonie-hyung, dan terus menatapnya. Kulihat Jong Woonie-hyung tersenyum sedikit, dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Ne, Wookie-ah, neomu-neomu saranghae." Jawabnya sambil menatap lembut tepat ke kedua manik mataku.

"H-hyung..." . Suaraku bergetar karena rasa bahagia ini begitu membuncah. Bahkan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi seluruh kebahagiaan ini.

"Lihat." Ucap Jong Woonie-hyung yang kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke depan, yang kini sudah terdapat Minho dan Taemin di sana. Mereka berdua duduk dengan santai di tepi bak pasir, dengan Minho yang menggenggam tangan Taemin dengan erat.

"Hyung~ " panggil Taemin dengan suaranya yang imut. Sedangkan namja cilik yang ia panggil hyung tetap tak menoleh.

"Jong Woonie-hyuuung~~ " rengek Taemin yang kuduga sedang memerankanku lagi kali ini.

Namun lagi-lagi Minho –yang lagi-lagi juga memerankan Jong Woonie-hyung— tetap tak mau menatap Taemin. Bocah bersurai menyerupai jamur itu berdiri di depan Minho dan menarik-narik lengan Minho dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Jong Woonie-hyung malah cama Wookie?" tanya Taemin dengan ucapan cadelnya, namun tetap saja Minho tak mau memandang bocah manis itu. Melihat reaksi yang sangat dingin dari hyungnya itu, perlahan mata namja manis itu berair dan akhirnya isakan lirih lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hiks... Jong Woonie-hyung..malah... hiks... cama Wookie... hu-huweeee TT^TT "

Aku menatap kaget melihat Taemin yang sepertinya benar-benar menangis. Apakah saeng kecilnya itu memang pintar berakting, atau akhirnya bocah itu terbawa suasana karena memang ia paling tak tahan di cueki oleh Minho?

"Ssshhhh... Wookie-ah..uljima..jangan menangis... hyung tak marah padamu kok ^o^ " akhirnya Minho yang melihat Taemin menangis pun menghilangkan sikap dinginnya dan membujuk Taemin agar berhenti menangis.

"J-jinjja? Jong Woonie-hyung tak malah cama Wookie?" tanya Taemin sambil mulai menyeka air matanya mendengar ucapan Minho itu.

"Ne. Aku tak marah padamu, asal kau mau berjanji satu hal pada hyung."

"Ne! Wookie mau! Tapi, Wookie halus janji apa Hyung?"

"Wookie ah, kalau kita sudah besar nanti, kau harus jadi istriku. Jadi kau tak boleh mengganti namamu, karena Kim dari namamu, adalah tanda kalau kau adalah milikKu. Arra?"

"Ne! Allacceo Jong Woonie-hyung!"

"A-a-a... Hyung... I-itu..." gagapku saat melihat adegan yang di tunjukkan kedua saengku itu. Ingatanku kembali ke masa itu. Masa dimana aku masih memakai marga Kim, yang sama dengan Jong Woonie-hyung.

Tapi sekarang, namau bukan lagi Kim Ryeowook, tapi Park Ryeowook. Aku... telah melanggar janjiku pada Jong Woonie-hyung. Dan, apakah itu yang ingin di tunjukkan pada Jong Woonie-hyung? Ia ingin aku meminta maaf karena telah melanggar janji itu?

"H-hyung... Mi-mian— " Ucapanku terhenti karena Jong Woonie-hyung meletakkan telunjukanya di bibirku. Isyarat untuk memintaku diam.

"Aku tak menunjukkan itu untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf, chagiya. Aku tahu yang kau lalui, dan aku bisa memaklumi semua yang terjadi. "

Jong Woonie-hyung kini merubah posisinya menjadi berlutut di depanku. Aku hanya menatap penuh tanya pada Jong Woonie-hyung yang tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Aku, waktu itu aku marah padamu karena kulihat kau berjalan berdua dengan seorang bocah tak kukenal sepulang sekolah. Aku mendengar dengan jelas ketika bocah itu berkata kalau ia ingin kau menjadi kekasihnya. Dan aku lebih marah lagi karena kau yang tak tahu apa artinya kekasih, mengiyakan begitu saja ajakan bocah itu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya hyung?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ne. Kau tahu, saat itu aku begitu cemburu sampai-sampai aku langsung menarikmu kesini. Ke taman ini, dan di bak pasir itu."

Aku terperangah dan langsung melihat ke sekeliling. Benarkah? Benarkah ini taman yang dulu? Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini.

"Ne, chagiya. Ini taman yang sama dengan yang waktu itu." . Aku kembali memfokuskan diriku pada Jong Woonie-hyung yang masih berlutut di depanku. Jantungku kembali berdebar ketika Jong Woon meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"D taman yang sama dengan yang waktu itu, aku ingin kita berdua bisa memenuhi janji masa kecil kita, chagiya. Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang Kim Ryeowook. Bukan Kim Ryeowook yang dulu menyandang marga Kim karena keluarga lamanya. Tetapi Kim Ryeowook yang baru, dengan marga Kim yang berasal dari Kim Jong Woon." . Aku menutup kedua mulutku yang terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan Jong Woonie-hyung. Kulihat ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, membukanya dan menyodorkanya padaku.

"Park Ryeowook, maukah kau menjadi seorang Kim Ryeowook karena mendampingi Kim Jong Woon?"

"_pyongsaeng gyothe issulge... I do (For a lifetime I'll be by your side, I do)__  
><em>_nol saranghanun gol... I do (Loving you, I do)__  
><em>_nungwa bigawado akkyojumyonso.. I do (Cherishing you through the snow and rain, I do)__  
><em>_norul jikhyojulge... My love (I'll protect you, My love)"_

Suara beriton lembut itu mengalun merdu menyanyikan lagu yang membuat hatiku bergetar mendengar arti dari lagunya.

"Na wa gyurhonhaejullae? (Would you marry me?)"

Tes.. Tes...Tes...

"I do, hyung... hiks... I do..." jawabku dengan isak tangis yang tak bisa kutahan lagi. Tapi kali ini aku tak ingin menghapus air mata ini. Ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan, dan aku tak ingin menghapusnya.

"Gomawo, chagiya. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

Kurasakan Jong Woonie-hyung meraih jemariku, dan memasangkan sebuah cincin yang bersinar indah dengan sebuah batu rubi kecil yang memantulkan warna biru di bagian tengahnya.

"Hyuuung~ " . Aku tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini dan langsung menghambur memeluknya. "Hyuuung... hiks... Hyuuung..." dan menangis dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"YA! Kenapa kau cengeng begitu Wookie! Crybaby!" sebuah suara yang familiar bagiku terdengar begitu jelas. Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa...?

"Hush! Kyunnie, jangan begitu! Tak bisakah kau mengucapkan selamat kepada Wookie dengan biasa saja?" kali ini suara Sungmin-hyung terdengar juga.

Ya Tuhan, apakah ini semua hanya mimpi? Kalau bukan, bagaimana mungkin bisa kudengar suara Sungmin-hyung dan Kyu begitu jelas?

"Chukkae, Wookie~!"

"Chukkae~!"

Kali ini suara Hyukkie dan Hae juga terdengar, dan—

'**BRUGH!'**

"Ukh... appo..." lirihku sakit karena tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tubrukan dari tiga arah. Dari samping kanan-kiri dan juga dari belakang.

"Minnie, Hyukkie, Hae! Lepaskan Wookie! Kalian bisa memeluknya satu persatu nanti. Jangan memeluknya bersamaan dan membuatnya kesakitan begitu!"

Ya Tuhan, kali ini suara Jung Soo-umma juga ada! Apa benar kalau ini mimpi? Tapi kalau mimpi, kenapa sakitnya begitu terasa? Beban cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku juga terasa.

"Ini bukan mimpi, chagiya." Kudengar suara lembut Jong Woonie-hyung dan juga tarikan lembut pada daguku, membuatku kembali membuka mata dan kulihat semua orang yang kusayangi sudah berkumpul di taman itu.

"Ba-bagaimana..."

"Hyung tak cadal? Kami dicini dali tadi loh." . Aku menoleh mencari suara cadel itu. Kulihat Taemin yang berdiri di samping Minho. Di belakangnya, seluruh anak-anak Sapphire Blue juga ada di sana.

"Ne. Kami semua bersembunyi disini sebelum Wookie-hyung datang~" sambung Minho yang diikuti dengan anggukan yang lainnya.

"Yesung-hyung, lepaskan pelukanmu dari Wookie, kami kan ingin memberinya selamat!" ucap Hyukkie, yang diikuti dengan terlepasnya pelukan hangat dari Jong Woonie-hyung.

"Chukkae, nae dongsaeng~ " seru Sungmin-hyung sambil memelukku erat. "Kau tahu, ini semua rencama Yesung-hyung. Dan kudoakan kau selalu bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu, Wookie." Bisik Sungmin-hyung yang membuatku kembali meneteskan air mata haru.

"Gantian hyung! Chukkae, Wookie~!" kali ini kurasakan tubrukan keras pada tubuhku. Ternyata Hyukkie yang memelukku dengan keras. "Kau tahu tidak, Yesung-hyung membangunkanku pagi-pagi buta loh! Jadi, kau harus berbahagia dengan sepupuku itu!" bisik Hyukkie di telingaku.

"Chukkae~!" sebuah pelukan terasa di bagian belakang tubuhku. Hae ternyata. "Semoga kau bahagia dengan sonsaengnim kita Wookie."

"Ya! Lepas kalian berdua!" Tubuhku tiba-tiba bebas dari pelukan siapapun, dan kini ada seyum evil yang terpampang di depanku. "Sudah kuduga kalau kau sama abnormalnya dengan kami semua, Wookie." Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyu, dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. "Gomawo, Kyu." Ucapku yang mengerti dengan baik sifat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Yah, kudoakan kau selamat, karena percaya atau tidak, menurut penilaianku,Yesung itu sebenarrnya pervert. Dan bisakah kau segera selesaikan ini, karena tadi aku harus menunda kegiatan you-kbow-what-ku dengan Minnie." Bisik Kyu sambil melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Eomma~ " Aku merengek lirih saat merasakn pelukan dari namja yang sudah kuanggap seperti ummaku sendiri. "Chukkae, nae aegya~ Kudoakan kau selalu berbahagia dengan Yesung yang sangat mencintaimu." Air mataku seperti tak bisa berhenti mengalir saat ini. Apalagi dengan semua orang yang mendoakan kebahagiaanku sekarang.

"Hyuuung~" panggil semua anak-anak Blue Sapphire. Aku berjongkok, dan mereka semua langsung berebutan memelukku. Ucapan-ucapan selamat kudengar dari seluruh bocah manis di hadapanku, membuatku makin tak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Aku orang yang paling berbahagia hyung." Ucapku lirih sambil menatap Jong Woonie-hyung yang juga menatapku dengan lembut.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

Dan bodohnya aku saat itu, aku terlalu terlarut dalam kebahagiaan, sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok yeoja yang menggeram kesal dari balik pohon di taman itu.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

'**TEEEEETTTTT!'**

Suara bel istirahat di sebuah sekolah membuat para siswanya berteriak senang. Mereka semua yang sudah jenuh mendengarkan sonsaengnim mereka mengoceh panjang lebar bagaikan mendengar nyanyian dari dewi, meski suara bel di sekolah ini terlalu biasa, bahkan bisa di bilang cukup jelek, mengingat ini adalah sekolah yang cukup bergengsi.

"Ding Dong~ Pengumuman untuk seluruh siswa dan sonsaengnim di sekolah." Suara dari speaker sekolah itu membuat seluruh siswa yang akan beranjak keluar kelas terdiam sesaat. Mereka sungguh penasaran, karena jarang sekali ada pengumuman yang diberikan melalui speaker sekolah. Dan biasanya, kalau ada pengumuman seperti itu, maka hal yang penting dan mendesak sekali yang akan di umumkan. Termasuk aku dan juga Hyuk dan Hae serta Kyuhyun. Kami semua menatap Speaker itu dengan pandanga ingin tahu yang tak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Ehem. Saya Kim Yesung, sonsaengnim yang mengampu mata pelajaran musik. Saya disini hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira."

Kedua iris mataku membulat sempurna mengenali suara merdu yang terdengar dari speaker sekolah itu. Dan dalam hati aku berkomat-kamit jangan sampai hal buruk yang kubayangkan benar-benar terjadi. Seharusnya Jong Woonie-hyung tak akan senekat itu kan?

"Lima hari lagi, tepat di hari sabtu besok, saya akan menikah."

"Whhoooaaaaa." Terdengar seruan dan berbagai ucapan seamat yang terlontar dari sekeliling ruang kelasku. Ya, suasanan kelasku ini yang paling berbdea. Hening mencekam karena semua siswanya memandang ke arahku. Dan aku yang di tatapi seperti itu hanya bsia menunduk sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Dan kalau kalian mengenalnya, pasanganku adalah siswa kelas akhir di sekolah ini juga. Namanya adalah Park Ryeowook, dan namja manis itu, dalam lima hari ke depan akan berganti nama menjadi Kim Ryeowook karena menikah dengan Kim Yesung. Kalau kalian semua berkenan, silahkan datang ke pernikahan kami haru sabtu depan di Gereja . Dan perayaannya akan diadakan di Ballroom hotel Seoul International. Sekian, dan terima kasih."

Oh Tuhan, matilah aku

~TBC~

Yaa~! Author kembali bawa chappie 10-nya nih!

Pertama : MIANHAE nggak bisa apdet cepet-cepet, selaen utang author yang banyak, gara-gara hujan-angin , PLN jadi sering madamin lampu di kota author nih TT^TT

Nyebelin banget TT^TT

Tapi karena author akhirnya bisa balik bawa Chappie 10, Yesungdahlah, lupain aja soal PLN yang nyebelin itu, Ok?

Kedua : yang udah bayangin NC, kekekeke~ NC-nya masi author tunda dulu~ sabarya, reader2 yadong~ xixixixixi

kalo yang nanyain nasib Mochi, karena dia di tolak Wookie, udah jelas dia bakal ama Mimi-ge! Hidup ZhouRy! Yeeey~!

Ada yang minta YeWook romantic moment? Udah author kasih nih! Amat sangat romantic dan bahkan author hampir nangis waktu adegan Wookie di lamar sambil di nyanyiin lagu Marry You-nya super junior! *soalnya author pasang BGMnya yang marry you di SuShow 1 sih

Ada yang minta tambahan KyuMin? author kasih nih! tapi dikit aje ye

Mau minta ape lagi sekarang, eoh? Author kabulin kecuali minta Yeppa ya!XDDD

Buat : cho devi , Meong, YellowPinkBlue, Park Hyo Ra, ryeocloud, JiYoo861015 , Park Hee Jung, WookieWookieWookie , Little-Tonks , nurulamelia , kimlala, Aiden Prentist, Myblackfairy, Elsa, Perisai Suju, kim Kwangwook, CloudSky, Aiichan, yu-chan, yolyol , Enno KimLee, Jirania, Kim Min Lee , ddangkomom, sdongenter, rizkyeonhae, Mutsuchi, SimbaRella, Rainie YW, Eternal Clouds, VitaMinnieMin, xueyuncloud, ELFanita-chan, kim kyukie qendt

MIANHAE nggak bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi author terima kasih banget udah sudi review chap yang kemaren *bows

Ini author lagi siap-siap buat terbang ke korea, mau ngehadirin acara nikahannya YeWook di gereja 5 hari lagi, sekalian ngerekam adegan NC mereka buat readerdeul semuaaah~!

Oke, sekian dari author, yang masi mau tau gimana nasib nikahannya YeWook, dan apa yang dilakuin ibunya Wookie, serta adegan NC-nya YeWook yang H.O.T,

REVIEW pleeaaassseeeee~~!


	11. Chapter 11

Mengerikan.

Hanya itu satu kata yang terlintas di benakku saat melihat kalender hari ini.

Hari Jum'at.

Dan besok—hari sabtu—adalah saat dimana aku akan berdiri di altar... dengan Jong Woonie-hyung... sebagai mempelaiku...

.

.

.

**Perfect Life part 11**

**By : Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing : Main=Yewook. Kim Yesung (Kim Jong Woon) X Kim Ryeowook**

**Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Rated : Masih pake rated T koq**

**Warning : YAOI! boyXboy, TYPOs, gaje, abal, alur membosankan, cerita yang oh-so-romantic, **

**.**

**.oOYeWookOo.**

**.**

***Wookie PoV***

"Wookie," kudengar suara Sungmin-hyung memanggilku dengan lembut. Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan mendapati Sungmin-hyung dan Jung Soo-umma kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

Ah, bukan, bukan. Ini bukan kamar yang kutempati sewaktu di apartemen Jong Woonie-hyung, tapi ini kamar lamaku di Sapphire Blue.

Ah, ya, jika kalian heran, aku akan menjelaskan. Semejak saat Jong Woonie-hyung melamarku di depan semuanya, dan dengan berita pernikahan yang akan berlangsung satu minggu dari waktu itu, aku kembali diminta tinggal di Sapphire Blue atas permintaan Jung Soo-umma dan juga Sungmin-hyung.

Tradisi. Ya, ini seperti tradisi, karena dulu waktu Sungmin-hyung akan menikah dengan Kyu, ia juga diminta untuk tinggal minimal satu minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka. Alasannya sih, agar nanti saat menikah, Jong Woonie-hyung akan terpana melihatku yang sudah satu minggu tak ia temui.

Tapi mana aku percaya, toh aku dan Jong Woonie-hyung masih bertemu setiap hari di sekolah. Kupikir, alasan sebenarnya adalah, agar Jung Soo-umma bisa benar-benar melepasku menjadi istri(?) Jong Woonie-hyung.

Dan semenjak aku tinggal lagi disini, Sungmin-hyung juga jadi sering kesini. Sepanjang siang—setelah aku dan Kyu pulang sekolah—Sungmin-hyung selalu minta diantarkan kemari sampai nanti saat buka bar miliknya. Menemaniku menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan seluruh anak-anak Sapphire Blue dan juga Jung Soo-umma.

.

Eh? Kalian bertanya mengenai persiapan pernikahan?

Jujur, aku sendiri tak mengerti. Karena semuanya itu disiapkan sendiri oleh Jong Woonie-hyung. Setiap hari, Jong Woonie-hyung meneleponku untuk bertanya mengenai setiap detail yang kuinginkan dalam acara pernikahan kami. Mulai dari kue, pestanya, tempatnya, siapa saja yang akan diundang, dan segala hal-hal remeh lainnya. Namun herannya, setiap kali aku menawarkan untuk menemaninya, Jong Woonie-hyung selalu menolak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, dan kembali memberondongiku dengan pertanyaaan, hingga akhirnya mau tak mau aku mengikuti semua kemauannya.

Hal paling menyebalkan dari kesemua persiapan pernikahanku dengan Jong Woonie-hyung hanya satu. Satu hal paling penting dari acara pernikahan.

Ya.

Itu yang aku maksudkan.

Baju pengantin.

Ha! Kalian semua tahu kalau aku seorang namja kan? Sekali lagi, aku ini seorang _**NAMJA! **_Seharusnya, pakaian seorang namja dalam upacara pernikahan adalah sebuah tuksedo kan? Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku padaku. Kemarin, sebuah paket datang ke Sapphire Blue teruntuk padaku, dan ketika kubuka, isi paket itu adalah sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih dengan model yang cukup sederhana namun terlihat begitu berkelas. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdapat pula _bridal veil_ beserta sepatu high heels(yang ukurannya bisa sangat pas dengan kakiku) dan juga sarung tangan putih panjang!

Waktu itu aku sudah akan membuang baju itu, kalau saja Jong Woonie-hyung tidak menelepon di saat yang tepat, dan memberikan seribu satu alasan agar aku mau memakai gaun itu di pernikahan kami.

Namun, Tidak.

Tidak semudah itu aku mau menurunkan harga diriku sebagai seorang namja dengan mau memakai gaun hanya karena bujuk rayu dari Jong Woonie-hyung. Waktu itu, tak berselang lama sejak aku menutup paksa telepon dari Jong Woonie-hyung, Sungmin-hyung datang berkunjung, dan kembali merayuku agar aku mau memakai gaun itu.

Kalian kaget kenapa Sungmin-hyung mau membantu Jong Woonie-hyung merayuku memakai gaun? Yah, itu karena sewaktu pernikahan Sungmin-hyung dulu, ia juga memakai gaun. Awalnya ia juga menolak, tapi ada satu alasan yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak, dan alasan itu ia pergunakan juga padaku.

Yah, aku sangat ingat dengan kata-katanya waktu itu. Sungmin-hyung bilang : _"Di seluruh Korea sekarang ini, tak ada gereja yang mau menikahkan pasangan sesama namja kecuali salah satu pasangannya memakai gaun dan bersikap layaknya yeoja. Mungkin di luar negeri banyak yang bisa, tapi Yesung-hyung itu ingin secepatnya mengklaim dirimu di hadapan Tuhan dan semua orang, hingga tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menjauhkan atau memisahkanmu darinya. Ia tak ingin kejadian dimana ia terpisahkan darimu terulang lagi, Wookie."_

Aah, kata-kata Sungmin-hyung sangat menyentuhku saat itu. Kata-kata yang berasal dari hyung yang sangat kusayangi, dan bersumber dari ucapan namja yang kucintai. Berdasar semua itu,mana mungkin aku bisa menolak lagi?

Ne, dan saat itu juga Jung Soo-umma datang sambil mengedip penuh arti padak dan berbisik, "Hei, Wookie-chagi, memangnya kau tak ingin mengejutkan YesungMu itu saat ia melihatmu dalam balutan gaun yeoja? Tak ingin membuatnya terpana melihatmu yang begitu cantik saat bersanding di sebelahmu, hmm?" Bujuk Jung Soo-umma yang makin membulatkan hatiku untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin sewaktu pernikahan kami.

.

Yah, umma dan hyungku itu memang paling bisa membujukku melakukan sesuatu. Dan rasa-rasanya kini aku harus curiga karena saat ini, kedua namja cantik itu berdiri dengan senyum dikulum, yang benar-benar membuatku curiga. Amat sangat curiga.

"W-wae?" tanyaku agak gugup melihat senyum mereka yang makin terkembang.

"Wookie-chagi, kau tak lupa kan, kalau besok kau sudah akan menikah?" tanya Jung Soo-umma dengan suara yang amat sangat lembut, dan itu makin membuatku merinding.

"N-ne, umma." Jawabku singkat, tak ingin melanjutkan dengan kata tanya yang rasa-rasanya akan membuatku menyesal jika bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aish, Wookie, kau tahu apa yang akan orang tua dan kakak dari salah satu mempelai lakukan di saat malam terakhir masa lajangmu kan?" sergah Sungmin-hyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tingkat aegyo yang kelewat batas.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Aku langsung menutup mulutku karena terpancing dengan ucapan Sungmin-hyung hingga mengeluarkan kata tanya, yang langsung disambut senyum mencurigakan dari kedua namja cantik itu.

Aku sedikit menggeser tubuhku ke kiri saat Jung Soo-umma duduk di sebelah kananku, namun kembali menggeser tubuhku ke kanan, karena Sungmin-hyung duduk di sebelah kiriku. Aish! Jinjja! Kini aku terjebak dan tak bisa bergerak karena kini aku terhimpit di antara Jung Soo-umma dan Sungmin-hyung!

"Kau tak melupakan mengenai hal yang penting kan, Wookie chagi?" ucap Jung Soo-umma dengan nada menggoda.

"A-ani." Sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepala dan merutuki nasib memiliki Umma dan hyung yang terkadang bisa sama gilanya.

"Tapi menurutku kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting, Wookie. Iya kan umma?" sambung Sungmin-hyung sambil menatap pada Jung Soo-umma.

"Ne, Sungmin. Sepertinya saengmu ini melupakan hal paling penting. Haaah... bagaimana bisa aku memiliki aegya yang sangat pabbo sepertinya." Keluh Jung Soo-umma yang membuatku sedikit panas karena dikatai pabbo.

"Ne. Memang sangat mengherankan karena aku punya saeng yang sangat pabbo sampai-sampai melupakan hal paling penting, Umma. Buruk sekali nasib Yesung-hyung yang akan mendapatkan istri pabbo macam Wookie." Sahut Sungmin hyung yang kini membuatku tambah 'panas' dengan kata-katanya yang sangat mencelaku, apalagi sampai menyangkut pautkan dengan Jong Woonie-hyung!

"Yah! Apa maksud kalian berdua?" seruku tak terima dengan tingkah keduanya.

"Maksud kami?" ucap Jung Soo-umma dan Sungmin-hyung bersamaan sambil mengembangkan evil smirknya—yang mungkin gara-gara terkena pengaruh si Kyu itu—dan membuatku langsung menyesali amarahku yang—lagi-lagi—terpancing dengan begitu mudahnya oleh mereka.

"Maksud kami tentu saja..." . Sungmin-hyung melirik Jung Soo-umma, dan keduanya mengangguk lalu kemudian kembali menatapku dengan usil. "Malam pertama!" seru mereka sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"MWO?" seruku tak percaya mengenai apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Dan semakin meledaklah tawa mereka melihat wajahku yang terlihat cukup pabbo ini.

"Aish! Jinjja! Kalian itu sungguh tak dapat di percaya!" seruku kesal sambil melipat tangan di dada dan mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

"Ya, Wookie, kami tidak bercanda. Setelah mengucap sumpah, berpesta, sudah pasti malamnya kalian akan mengalami malam pertama kan?" ucap Sungmin-hyung setelah bisa meredam tawanya.

"Ne. Benar kata hyungmu ini Wookie chagi. Sebagai umma dan hyung yang baik, kami tentu ingin mengajarkan aegya kami mengenai malam pertama." Sambar Jung Soo-umma cepat. "Ah, atau jangan-jangan, aegya kami ini sudaah..." Jung Soo-umma menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat mencurigakan

Mataku seketika membulat ketika menyadari maksud ummaku itu

"MWO? ANI! Umma jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" bantahku cepat dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Jangankan melakukannya, bahkan membayangkannya saja aku tak pernah. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku membayangkan kalau Jong Woonie-hyung menyentuhku... menciumku... mencumbuku...

**BLUSH!**

'Hyaaa! Ap-apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Park Ryeowook!'

"Ah, ah, ah... sepertinya ada yang pikirannya sudah mulai nakal nih, Umma," terdengar suara Sungmin-hyung yang langsung membuatku mendongakkan wajah merahku, dan aku langsung ingin menggali lubang untuk mengubur tubuhku ketika melihat tatapan nakal dan senyuman menggoda yang di tujukan oeh Sungmin-hyung dan Jung Soo-umma padaku.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tahu Wookie, kupikir Yesung-hyung itu setipe dengan Kyu. Mereka itu sama-sama mesum. Benar kan umma?" akhir Sungmin-hyung sambil menoleh kepada Jung Soo-umma, meminta persetujuan.

"Ne. Kurasa aku sedikit setuju dengan hyungmu ini Wookie chagiya. Menurut pandangan umma, biarpun di luarnya dingin begitu, tapi umma rasa, Yesung itu memang mesum." Sahut Jung Soo-umma sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mendengar itu, aku jadi kembali mengingat tingkah Jong Woonie-hyung. Benakku langsung memutar moment dimana Jong Woonie-hyung menciumku untuk pertama kalinya. Jong Woonie-hyung menciumku dengan begitu liar... membuatku begitu panas... dan begitu memuja udara karena Jong Woonie-hyung tak melepaskan ciumannya...

Dan kalau kuingat lagi, saat itu Jong Woonie-hyung langsung meraup bibirku lagi... dan kalau tak ada panggilan itu... kurasa Jong Woonie-hyung akan kembali melumat bibirku lagi... tatapan matanya saat itu..begitu tajam, penuh cinta namun juga sarat akan...err... nafsu?

Mukaku tak akan bisa lebih merah lagi ketika mengingat tatapan Jong Woonie-hyung waktu itu. Tatapan yang membuatku takut, merinding, namun juga panas...

"Minnie, sepeetinya tanpa perlu kita beritahu pun, saengmu ini sudah tahu sifat asli calon nampyeonnya itu." Celetuk Jung Soo-umma yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung menundukkan wajah karena tak sanggup menatap dua namja manis yang pasti tengah menatapku dengan tatapan usilnya itu—lagi.

"Naah, sebagai hyung yang baik dan berpengalaman... akan kuberitahu mengenai seluk beluk malam pertama..."

Dan malam itu kuhabiskan dengan mendengarkan celotehan dari Sungmin-hyung dan Jung Soo-umma yang bernada mesum dan dangat tak boleh di dengar oleh anak di bawah umur.

Termasuk aku yang terus-menerus menutup wajahku yang memerah sempurna itu dengan bantal, dan meneriakkan permintaan agar mereka berhenti membicarakan hal itu, yang terasa percuma, karena dua namja manis yang m dan menyandang satus sebagai hyung dan ummaku itu tak menghentikan celotehannya dan membahas mengenai malam pertama dengan lebih detail.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

"Wookie-ya! Irreona!" kurasakan guncangan lembut pada tubuhku yang membuat kesadaran menghampiriku. Dengan malas kubuka kedua kelopak mataku, dan menemukan Sungmin-hyung yang membangunkanku dengan wajah cerianya.

"Wae, hyung? Aku masih mengantuk," sahutku sambil berguling membelakangi Sungmin-hyung dan menaikkan selimutku sampai menutupi kepalaku.

"Wookie chagiya, ayo cepat bersiap-siap, Kau akan memakai gaun wanita hari ini, jadi butuh persiapan lebih lama. Jangan sampai kau membuat Yesung menunggu karena datang telat di pernikahan kalian."

Kali ini suara jung soo-umma yang terdengar. Kuabaikan ucapannya dan berniat akan kembali menjelajahi alam mimpi ketika benakku menangkap kata-kata yang sedikit asing dan mengusikku.

_._

_Gaun wanita..._

_._

_Yesung..._

_Pernikahan kalian..._

"Hyaaa! Aku lupaa!" Seruku setelah bisa mengingat hari apakah ini, dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Menghiraukan tawa merdu dari Sungmin-hyung dan juga Jung Soo-umma.

Demi seluruh Tuhan yang ada di dunia ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai bangun kesiangan di hari pernikahanku sendiri?

Kubersihkan tubuhku dengan cepat namun tetap menyeluruh, dan ketika aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, sudah ada Sungmin-hyung dan juga Jung Soo-umma, Hyukkie serta Bummie yang bersiap dengan segala perlengkapan di tangan mereka. Dan secepat aku mandi, secepat itu pula aku diseret keluar dari kamarku dan di masukkan ke dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Siwon –kekasih Bummie.

Mobil berjalan dengan cepat menuju Hotel Seoul International, dimana semua yang akan kubutuhkan, seperti baju, penata rias profesional, mobil pengantin dan yang lainnya sudah tersedia disana.

Sampai di salah satu kamar yang memang sengaja sudah Jong Woonie-hyung pesan untuk segala keperluan ini, aku segera ditarik oleh salah satu dari tiga yeoja yang terlihat sudah menunggu kedatanganku.

Untuk pertama, aku segera di tarik untuk duduk di depan seorang noona yang berada di samping kotak-kotak yang berisi peralatan make up yang entah apa saja jenisnya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menuruti semua yang di perintahkan noona itu, yang jelas, saat itu aku sungguh merasa, menjadi namja adalah suatu keberuntungan , mengingat entah sudah berapa macam make up yang di riaskan di wajahku. Namun sesuai dengan keprofesionalan dari yeoja itu, rasanya wajahku tidak terasa tebal dan kaku.

Selesai dengan make up, kini aku di tarik oleh stylist noona, yang membantuku memakai gaun dan segala tetek bengek yang kuperlukan agar bisa tampil sempurna mengenakan gaun pengantin yang memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Jong Woonie-hyung. Ah, jika kalian penasaran, ya, aku menggunakan bra dengan pad agar aku benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja tulen.

Ukh... ini terasa cukup memalukan.

Tapi ya... sudahlah..

Dan terakhir, setelah aku keluar dari tempat ganti baju, aku di tarik oleh noona satunya, dan noona itu mendudukkanku di depan cermin besar, dan mulai memasangkan hair extension, hingga kini terlihatlah surai coklat yang tersampir dari kepalaku, sampai ke punggung. Tak selesai dengan itu, setelah itu, kapster noona melakukan entah apa pada rambutku, dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, kapster noona memasangkan _bridal veil_ atau cadar pengantin yang menutupi bagian belakang rambutku..

"Finished!" seru ketiga noona tadi, dan kini aku di tarik ke sebuah cermin besar yang mampu memperlihatkan keseluruhan diriku.

.

..

...

Ya Tuhan! Inikah... aku?

Benarkah?

Benarkah yeoja manis yang kini terlihat sangat mempesona ini adalah aku?

Seorang yeoja yang kini tengah memakai gaun pengantin berbahan **Silk Charmeuse** yang melapisi tubuhnya dengan sangat pas, dengan model simpel yang melebar di bawah. Namun dari bagian pinggang sampai ke bawah, masih terdapat kain tipis organza yang bertaburkan puluhan manik-manik yang berkilauan ketika tertimpa cahaya, menjadikan gaun yang berdesain sederhana itu terlihat anggun sekaligus berkelas...

Benarkah itu... aku?

Kuperhatikan lagi wajah yeoja itu. Manis. Itu yang pertama terlintas di benakku. Wajah yeoja itu sangat manis, dengan sepasang onyx sewarna madu pekat yang kini dihiasi dengan segaris eyeliner yang membuat mata itu terlihat lebih berbingkai, serta kelopak matanya yang kini di beri sentuhan warna lembut membuat mata itu terlihat amat sangat mempesona. Kulit putih dan lembutnya itu kini terlihat sedikit bersemu karena efek dari _blush on_ yang terpoleskan tipis-tipis di tulang pipi sang yeoja. Dan sepasang bibir mungil yang biasanya hanya berwarna merah muda alami, kini begitu mengundang karena saat ini bibir itu dipoles dengan selapis lipstick.

Masih terus kupandangi wajah manis itu, namun bagaimanapun juga, warna sepasang onyx itu benar-benar persis sama dengan miliknya. Dan bentuk hidung itu, pipi yang penuh itu... itu semua benar-benar sama persis dengan miliknya.

"Kyaaa~! Neomu yeppeoo~" seru Sungmin-hyung yang langsung menghambur ke arahku yang masih menatap tak percaya ke arah cermin.

Yeoja manis yang kini berada dalam pelukan Sungmin-hyung itu... aku?

"Hyaaa~! Wookie~ Neomu neomu kyeopta~!" tambah Hyukkie yang kini juga berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan gemas.

Yeoja di cermin itu kini tengah di peluk oleh Sungmin-hyung dan Hyukkie. Dan aku bisa merasakan sekali kalau saat in tengah ada dua namja manis yang memelukku. Jadi, yeoja di cermin itu... benar-benar diriku?

"Wookie?" tanya kedua namja manis itu berarengan ketika tak mendapatkan respon apapun dariku.

"Sungmin-hyung... Hyukkie... itu... benar diriku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk yeoja di cermin, yang kini terlihat bahwa tangan yeoja itu bergerak, melakukan gerakan menunjuk yang sama persis dengan yang sedang ku lakukan.

"Itu dirimu, sayang," terdengar suara Jung Soo-umma yang menginterupsi jawaban yang akan di lontarkan Sungmin-hyung maupun Hyukkie. "Sudah umma duga kalau nae aegya memang sangat manis."

"Nah, jangan lama-lama, karena setengah jam lagi acara akan di mulai. Ayo cepat," tukas Bummie sebelum aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Kulihat jam dinding yang menggantung di kamar ini, dan dengan segera aku memakai sepatu high heels yang terasa sangat menyusahkan ini.

"Nah, calon pengantin kita sudah siap, ayo berangkat~ " seru Sungmin-hyung dan Hyukkie dengan ceria.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

_***Author PoV***_

_**At St. Anthony Curch**_

Sebuah mobil limousin mewah berwarna hitam yang telah dihias dengan pita dan buket bunga itu perlahan berhenti di depan sebuah gereja, yang juga sudah terllihat ramai. Ya, inilah gereja St. Anthony, gereja dimana pernikahan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook akan di gelar.

Sang sopir dengan segera membukakan pintu, dan kini suasana ramai di depan gereja itu di gantikan keheningan ketika sepasang kaki jenjang perlahan keluar dari mobil itu, diikuti dengan keseluruhan badan dari sang calon pengantin.

Semua yang ada disana, yang kebanyakan adalah siswa-siswi dari SM Senior High School, kini menahan nafas mereka melihat Ryeowook yang mereka kenal itu terlihat amat sangat berbeda di hari ini.

"Aigoo~"

"Neomu yeppeo~"

"Tak salah Yesung sonsaeng memilih Ryeowook..."

"Aish, kyeopta~"

Seruan-seruan pelan terlontar dari bibir teman-teman Ryeowook yang terpana melihat Ryeowook dalam balutan gaun pengantin indah.

"Ayo, Wookie," ucap Jung Soo yang kini menyiapkan tangannya untuk di gandeng Ryeowook. Heumm, kalian tentunya tak lupa kalau pengantin wanita harus di gandeng oleh seorang namja yang bertindak sebagai pengganti appa kan? Dan kalian juga tentu tak lupa, walaupun dipanggil umma dan wajahnya begitu manis bak yeoja, sejatinya Park Jung Soo itu adalah namja. Jadi tak aneh kan kalau kini Jung Soo lah yang mendampingi Ryeowook melewati _virgin road_ menuju Yesung a.k.a Jong Woon yang sudah menunggu di depan altar.

Hymne pernikahan yang di mainkan oleh Sungmin menggema mengiringi langkah Ryeowook menuju Yesung yang menunggunya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sungguh, ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi namja bermata sipit itu. Melihat Ryeowook yang berjalan di _virgin_ _road_ dan menuju ke arahnya, seperti mimpinya yang akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

Senyum Yesung makin terkembang ketika akhirnya Ryeowook dan Jung Soo sudah sampai di depannya. Jung Soo meraih tangan Ryeowook yang melingkar di lengannya, dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung dengan senyum yang di penuhi rasa haru. Air mata Jung Soo tak terbendung lagi, dan kini setetes air mata mengalir turun dari sepasang mata yang di penuhi rasa haru, senang juga sedih itu.

"Aku akan membahagiakannya," ucap Yesung pelan ketika melihat tetes air mata Jung Soo.

"Aku percayakan anak kesayanganku padamu, Yesung." Ucap Jung Soo tegar sambil kini berjalan mundur. Menyisakan Ryeowook yang menatap wajah tampan Yesung dari balik _bridal veil_ yang kini dipasangkan menutupi wajahnya.

"Saranghae," bisik Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook yang terlihat gugup namun tetap saja mempesona itu.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar bisikan Yesung. Ia menatap namja tampan yang dalam hitungan detik akan resmi menjadi suaminya itu dengan penuh rasa cinta.

Acara tatap menatap itu terhenti karena deheman sang pastor yang akhirnya memulai acara pernikahan ini. Semua _audience_ yang tadi berdiri menyambut kedatangan sang pengantin, kini duduk dan mendengarkan ucapan pembuka yang diikuti dengan doa-doa dari sang pastor pemimpin pernikahan.

"Sebelum kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji sumpah, saya ingin bertanya, adakah diantara anda sekalian yang tak menyetujui pernikahan dari kedua mempelai ini?" tanya sang pastor, yang di jawab dengan keheningan.

"Baiklah, kita akan memasuki acara pengucapan janji sumpah bagi kedua mempelai," ucap sang pastor, yang kemudian di sambung dengan dentingan organ piano gereja yang melantunkan nada dari lagu Marry You.

"_pyongseng gyothe issulge... I do (For a lifetime I'll be by your side, I do)__  
><em>_nol saranghanun gol... I do (Loving you, I do)__  
><em>_nungwa bigawado akkyojumyonso.. I do (Cherishing you through the snow and rain, I do)__  
><em>_norul jikhyojulge... My love (I'll protect you, My love)"_

"Saudara Kim Jong Woon, bersediakah anda, di hadapan Tuhan dan di saksikan seluruh jemaat disini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai Park Ryeowook, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, menempatkannya sebagai yang utama dari segala hal dan menjadi suami yang baik serta menjadi tempatnya bergantung untuk sekarang dan untuk selama-lamanya, hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pendeta dengan suara khidmat.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Sahut Yesung dengan suara yang tegas dan mantap.

"Park Ryeowook, bersediakah anda, di hadapan Tuhan dan di saksikan seluruh jemaat disini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai Kim Jong Woon, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan kaya ataupun miskin, menempatkannya sebagai yang utama dari segala hal dan menjadi istri yang baik serta menjadi tempatnya bergantung untuk sekarang dan untuk selama-lamanya, hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," sahut Ryeowook dengan penuh kesungguhan, disertai dengan perasaan hangat yang menyusup masuk dalam hatinya.

"Apakah kalian membawa sesuatu yang menjadi bukti kasih dan sayang, untuk di berikan kepada pasangan anda, untuk menjadi sebuah tanda dalam sumpah pernikahan yang suci ini?" tanya sang pastor yang dijawab oleh Yesung, diiringi dengan langkah Kyuhyun yang membawa sepasang cincin pernikahan.

Yesung mengambil sebuah cincin dengan tangan kanannya, dan meraih tangan kanan Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menatap dalam pada Ryeowook dan mulai berucap,

"Saya, Kim Jong Woon, mengambil Park Ryeowook sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjagamu dari hari ini hingga seterusnya, untuk tempatmu bergantung dari sekarang dan selamanya. Dengan cincin yang memiliki bentuk lingkaran yang memiliki arti 'tanpa awal dan tanpa akhir' ini, aku menikahimu, dan sampai selamanya akan terus mencintaimu dan menjaga sumpah pernikahan ini sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua," Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan dengan lembut memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Ryeowook, diiringi tangis bahagia dari seluruh _audience _yang terharu mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Ryeowook, dengan tangan bergetar menahan tangis mengambil cincin dan meraih tangan Yesung, untuk kemudian ikut berucap,

"Saya, Park Ryeowook, menerima Kim Jong Woon sebagai suamiku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterusnya, untuk selalu bergantung hanya padanya dari sekarang dan selamanya. Dengan cincin yang memiliki bentuk lingkaran yang memiliki arti 'tanpa awal dan tanpa akhir' ini, aku menerimamu dan sampai selamanya akan terus mencintaimu dan menjaga sumpah pernikahan ini sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua," ucap Ryeowook yang di akhiri dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata dari sepasang manik madu itu.

Sang pastor tersenyum puas. "Dengan ini, dihadapan Tuhan dan seluruh jemaat, aku mengumumkan bahwa kalian berdua telah menjadi suami istri yang sah, dan silahkan anda untuk mencium istri anda,"

Yesung mendekat ke arah Ryeowook dan membuka _bridal veil_nya, tatapannya melembut melihat jejak air mata pada pipi istrinya itu. Dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi Ryeowook, dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir Ryeowook dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang berlandaskan cinta.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

**At Night in Room 3424**

Terlihatlah seorang yeoja—namja—cantik yang masih memakai gaun pengantinnya—hanya gaunnya, karena seluruh _make up_ dan _hair extension_ serta _veil_nya sudah di lepas dengan bantuan sang kapster-, duduk dengan gelisah di tepi ranjang berukuran king size itu. Sedangkan dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar suara gemeericik air, yang menandakan adanya aktifitas mandi di dalam sana.

Ryeowook –nama namja yang memakai gaun pengantin itu—kini tengah mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan gelisah, sambil ekor matanya terus-menerus melirik pintu kamar mandi yang berisikan sang suami.

**CKLEK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan kegelisahan Ryeowook dan kini seorang namja dengan ketampanan luar biasa keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan tersenyum melihat sang istri yang menunggunya.

Wajah Ryeowook merona heboh melihat penampilan Yesung sekarang ini. Pasalnya, kini Yesung menggunakan baju mandi, namun baju itu tidak diikat dengan rapi, membuat dada Yesung terekspos dengan sisa air yang masih betah bermain-main di atas kulit sang namja tampan. Di tambah lagi dengan surai brunette Yesung yang masih basah, membuat namja tampan itu terlihat begitu... _sexy_.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika Yesung mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Waeyo, nae yeobo?" tanya Yesung sambil menyeringai mesum.

"A-a-aniya," gagap Ryeowook saat melihat kaki Yesung sudah berada di depannya. Sungguh, saat ini Ryeowook tak sanggup untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apakah kau gugup, chagiya?" tanya Yesung lagi sambil meraih dagu Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu mau tak mau menatap wajah tampan Yesung. Ryeowook hanya diam tak menjawab. Namun dengan menatap sepasang onyx madu milik Ryeowook saja, Yesung sudah bisa mengetahui kalau memang, istrinya itu sekarang ini sangat gugup.

"Tenanglah, chagiya. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat lembut,"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annnyyeeeoooonggg~!

Author come back dan langsung bawa 2 chappie nih~! *tadinya mau dijadiin satu chap, tapi masa satu chap isinya nyampe 8ribu kata? akhirnya author buat jadi 2 chappie deh~*

Tapi aturannya, harus baca satu chappie dulu, terus ripiuw, baru boleh baca chappie 12 yang isinya eNCeannya YeWook!

OK?


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

"_Waeyo, nae yeobo?" tanya Yesung sambil menyeringai mesum._

"_A-a-aniya," gagap Ryeowook saat melihat kaki Yesung sudah berada di depannya. Sungguh, saat ini Ryeowook tak sanggup untuk mengangkat kepalanya._

"_Apakah kau gugup, chagiya?" tanya Yesung lagi sambil meraih dagu Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu mau tak mau menatap wajah tampan Yesung. Ryeowook hanya diam tak menjawab. Namun dengan menatap sepasag onyx madu milik Ryeowook saja, Yesung sudah bisa mengetahui kalau memang, istrinya itu sekarang ini sangat gugup._

"_Tenanglah, chagiya. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat lembut,"_

.

.

.

.

**Perfect Life part 12**

**By : Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing : Main=Yewook. Kim Yesung (Kim Jong Woon) X Kim Ryeowook**

**Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Rated : M for Mesum n Mature content**

**Warning : eNCeh! SMUT! Lemon kurang asem! YAOI! boyXboy, TYPOs, gaje, abal, alur membosankan.**

**.**

**.oOYeWookOo.**

**.**

.

.

***Wookie PoV***

Aku menutup mataku ketika dengan perlahan kulihat Jong Woonie-hyung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Detik berikutnya kurasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirku. Tak perlu menjadi jenius seperti Kyuhyun untuk tahu kalau kini bibir Jong Woonie-hyung lah yang mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

Lembut.

Ciuman dari Jong Woonie-hyung kali ini sangatlah lembut. Seperti berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan bagiku, dan nyatanya memang berefek, karena kini kegugupan yang sedari tadi terus melandaku kini hampir menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Saranghae, Wookie," ucap Jong Woonie-hyung setelah ia melepaskan kecupan ringan di bibirku tadi.

"Nado saranghaeyo, hyung," balasku sambil kini meraih bibir Jong Woonie-hyung dan mengecupinya. Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun saat ini, bibir Jong Woonie-hyung terasa bagaikan candu bagiku, membuatku tak ingin melepaskannya.

Kurasakan Jong Woonie-hyung tersenyum di sela kecupan kami. Membuatku kembali berdebar malu dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman kami.

"!"

Tak bisa.

Aku tak bisa menjauhkan kepalaku karena ada tangan Jong Woonie-hyung yang menahan bagian belakang kepalaku.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kurasakan bibir Jong Woonie-hyung mulai bergerak di atas bibirku, membuatku sedikit melenguh menikmati permainannya. Dadaku berdesir nikmat ketika tak hanya bibir, namun juga lidah Jong Woonie-hyung ikut beraksi memanja kedua belah bibirku.

"Mmhhh..." Secara refleks, aku melingkarkan tanganku ke leher Jong Woonie-hyung ketika Jong Woonie-hyung memagut bibir atasku, membuatku ikut membalasnya dengan memagut bibir bawah Jong Woonie-hyung.

"Eemhh... hyungh..." aku mendesah lembut ketika lidah Jong Woonie-hyung beraksi dan menjilat bibir atas dan bawahku, memagutnya dan menggigitinya dengan pelan, membawa rasa menggelitik yang begitu nikmat. Perasaan nikmat yang melandaku saat ini sungguh tak terdefinisikan. Begitu memabukkan, menghanyutkan, dan membuatku tak ingin menghentikan ini semua.

"Uummhhh~" aku mendesah lembut saat lidah Jong Woonie-hyung mulai mengeksplor bagian dalam mulutku. Lidah Jong Woonie-hyung yang mulai menelusuri setiap jengkal dari mulutku itu membuat semua pikiranku buyar. Sekarang ini tak ada lagi yang bisa kupikirkan selain kenikmatan menggiurkan saat Jong Woonie-hyung mulai menyentuhkan lidahnya ke langit-langit mulutku. Membuat tubuhku memanas dan aku melenguh nikmat. Tanganku yang melingkar di lehernya mulai bergerak dan meremas lembut tengkuk Jong Woonie-hyung untuk melampiaskan semua kenikmatan yang kurasakan.

Sekarang lidah Jong Woonie-hyung mulai membelai lidahku dengan lembut. Lidah itu menyusuri lidahku pelan, namun penuh penekanan. Dan aku menuruti instingku yang mulai mengambil alih tubuhku. Lidahku bergerak mengikuti saat lidah Jong Woonie-hyung mengusap-usap dan memutari lidahku dengan pelan dan menggoda, seakan memintaku untuk menyahuti ajakannya.

"A-aahhn... hyung... mmhhh..." desahanku makin tak terkendali, mengikuti dengan makin liarnya Jong Woonie-hyung memagut bibir dan mulutku. Debaran jantungku meliar seiring dengan memanasnya seluruh tubuhku karena ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan ini. Kuremas kuat helaian rambut Jong Woonie-hyung, dan di balas dengan makin kuatnya Jong Woonie-hyung mendorong kepalaku agar bibir kami makin menempel erat. Tak kupedulikan leleran saliva yang keluar dari mulutku karena kenikmatan yang kurasakan makin meningkat.

"Mmhh.. hyunghh... sesakhh.." desahku di antara pagutan liar kami yang udah berlangsung lama, membuat paru-paruku mendambakan udara. Kudorong tubuh Jong Woonie-hyung agar melepaskan lumatannya, dan untunglah itu berhasil.

"Haah.. hahh...haahh.." Aku mengais udara dengan rakusnya, membuka bibirku agar udara bisa masuk dari hidung dan juga mulutku.

"Ha—hmmpp! Aahhh..." belum lama paru-paruku berjumpa dengan sang oksigen, bibir Jong Woonie-hyung kembali menyambar mulutku, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memasukkan lidahnya dengan mudah ke mulutku yang terbuka mengais udara. Kuremas kuat baju mandi Jong Woonie-hyung demi melampiaskan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan dari pergerakan lidahnya di dalam mulutku.

Kembali lidah kami bertautan dengan erat, memberikan servis masing-masing pada lawannya, membuat saliva mengalir makin banyak dari mulutku.

"Aahhh... mmhhh... ahhh..hyuungghhh..." desahan kembali meluncur dengan bebas dari bibirku ketika bibir Jong Woonie-hyung melepaskan tautannya pada bibirku dan kini malah bergerak menyusuri leherku.

Kurasakan bibir Jong Woonie-hyung mengecupi leherku dengan lembut, kemudian lidahnya menggelitik kulitku, dan aku kembali mendesah keras saat lidah dan bibir itu bekerja menghisap kulitku.

"Aahhh... hyuungh... ummhhh..." desahan-desahan nikmat keluar dengan lancarnya dari biirku seiring dengan makin banyaknya hisapan-hisapan yang di lakukan Jong Woonie-hyung ke seluruh leherku yang sensitif ini. Nikmat. Hanya itu yang kutahu ketika tangan-tangan Jong Woonie-hyung menggerayangi tubuh atasku yang entah sejak kapan terekspos.

.

..

...

"Aahhh... hyuunghh... ap-appaahh yang hyunghh.. umhhh...laku..lakukannhhh.." tanyaku saat kurasakan tangan kasar Jong Woonie-hyung menyentuh langsung kulitku, memberikanku getar kenikmatan yang tak pernah kutahu. Tak sedikitpun aku menyadari kapan tangan-tangan itu menurunkan retsluiting panjang di bagian belakang gaun pengantin yang kupakai ini, menurunkannya, membuat baju ini terlepas turun dari bahuku dan mengekspos tubuh bagian atasku.

"Aku? Aku hanya sedang menikmati malam pertamaku dengan istriku," sahut Jong Woonie-hyung dengan suara _husky_nya. Kulihat ia menyeringai saat tangannya melepaskan ikatan bra yang berisi busa pad yang membuat tubuhku terlihat bagaikan yeoja tadi. "Aku tak meyangka kalau kau sampai mau memakai ini," gumamnya pelan. "Dan kau tahu, aku tak menyukainya. Aku lebih suka kau tak memakai apa-apa untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhmu,"

"A-Ahhh... aaahhhh... hyuunghh... ummhhhh..." aku menjerit penuh kenikmatan ketika kedua tangan Jong Woonie-hyung menemukan kedua nippleku dan meremasnya perlahan, mengirimkan getar tak tertahankan yang membuatku melenguh dan terus melenguh nikmat.

"A-ahhh... ngghhh... hyunghh... ahhh... " desahanku makin tak terhentikan saat bibir dan lidah Jong Woonie-hyung yang tadi berdiam diri kini kembali merasai leherku, menghisap dan memberikan kissmark di titik-titik sensitif di leherku, dengan tangan yang masih terus saja memberi kenikmatan pada kedua _nipple_ku.

"Aaaaahhh... oooghhh... yessshhh... hyuuungghhh... aaaahhhhh... m-more... aaaahhhh..." bibirku terus terbuka dan menyuarakan desahan nikmat saat kini bibir Jong Woonie-hyung berpindah ke salah satu _nipple_ku dan satu tangannya masih terus memanjakan _nipple_ku yang satunya. Kedua tanganku kini berada di surai brunette milik Jong Woonie-hyung, meremasnya dengan kuat, melampiaskan segala rasa nikmat bertumpuk yang kini menerpaku tanpa henti.

Tubuhku terus bergetar merasakan lidah Jong Woonie-hyung yang memainkan _nipple_ku, memberinya jilatan dan juga hisapan yang membuatku terus menggelinjang dan mendesah tanpa pernah ingin berhenti.

"Aaaaahhh... en-enak... hyuuungh... aaaaahhhh..." terus kuremas erat surai Jong Woonie-hyung, tak kupedulikan jika ini menyakiti Jong Woonie-hyung. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah melampiaskan seluruh perasaan nikmat yang diberikan Jong Woonie-hyung padaku.

"A-aaaaaakhh~!" aku mengerang dengan kuat saat kurasakan ada seuatu yang meremas kejantananku dengan kuat, memberikanku rangsangan hebat hingga tubuhku sedikit melengkung.

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah 'bangun', chagiya," suara bass Jong Woonie-hyung menembus kenikmatan yang kurasakan dan tertangkap indra pendengaranku, membuat wajahku yang tadi memerah karena kenikmatan makin merona mendengarnya.

"Hyung?" tanyaku saat Jong Woonie-hyung menghentikan semua rangsangannya padaku, membuatku entah bagaimana merasakan kehilangan dan perasaan tak rela.

"Waeyo? Kau merasa kehilangan, eoh?" goda Jong Woonie-hyung sambil mengangkat tubuhku dan membuatku jadi berdiri.

"Ukh," seruku tertahan ketika tubuhku jatuh bersandar pada tubuh Jong Woonie-hyung karena tenagaku seperti menghilang hingga tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhku.

"Hyuungghhh..." aku mendesah lembut ketika merasakan tangan Jong Woonie-hyung bertengger di pinggangku dan kini tangan itu bergeser ke bawah, membuat gaunku langsung terjatuh ke bawah,mengekspos kakiku dan membuat tubuhku kini hanya memiliki satu kain yang menutupi bagian pribadiku saja.

"Jong Woonie-hyung~!" rengekku di bahunya ketika rasa malu menguasaiku. Membuatnya terkekeh lembut di telingaku, menggelitikku dengan hembusan nafasnya dan suara baritonnya yang mendebarkan jantungku.

"Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook," ucapnya lembut di telingaku sebelum kemudian tubuhku terasa melayang karena kini Jong Woonie-hyung menggendongku dengan _bridal style_, dan dengan lembut ia menurunkanku di tengah ranjang kami.

"Nado Saranghae, hyung," sahutku sambil mengulurkan tanganku, memintanya untuk kembali merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Ummhhh... aahhh..." desahku kembali menggema di dalam kamar ketika Jong Woonie-hyung kembali memagut bibirku dengan mesra, mengeksplor gua hangatku dengan lidahnya dan akupun kembali terhanyut oleh ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan Jong Woonie-hyung.

"A-Aaaaaakhh~!" erang kenikmatan kembali meluncur bebas dari bibirku ketika kurasakan tangan Jong Woonie-hyung meremas lembut kejantananku, membuat tubuhku melengkung merasai kenikmatan intim ini.

Satu pemikiran aneh yang melintas dalam benakku, sejak kapan celana dalamku terlepas hingga kini bisa dengan nyata kurasakan sentuhan kulit tangan Jong Woonie-hyung pada kejantanank—

"A-aaaahhhh... kyaaaahhh... uuungghhhh..." . Tubuhku memanas merasakan gerakan tangan Jong Woonie-hyung yang naik turun memanja kejantananku yang kini semakin menegang. Tidak bisa. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi mengontrol tubuhku karena gerakan tangan Jong Woonie-hyung seolah memaksaku untuk terus menggelinjang dan terus-menerus mendesahkan namanya.

Tangan itu, tangan itu terus menggenggam kejantananku dengan kuat dan menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin naik, menggetarkan tubuhku dengan sensasi nikmat yang belum pernah kurasakan.

"Aaaaaahhh... hyuuungghh... fast..teerhh.. aaaahhhh..."

Kegilaan melandaku, membuatku terus menginginkan tangan itu bergerak dan bergerak lebih dan lebih cepat lagi.

"Yaaaahhh... aaaahhh... a-adaahh..yang mau keluarrhhh..." tubuhku bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika kurasakan adanya sesuatu yang perlahan mendekat. Membuat tubuhku merasakan euphoria antisipasi diikuti dengan mengaburnya pandanganku.

"Hyuuuuunggghhh~!" aku mengerang keras ketika tubuhku menengang dan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar itu akhirnya terebaskan. Otot perutku masih menegang dan tubuhku melengkung membentuk busur ketika akhirnya aku bisa mencapai klimaks.

"Hahh... haah.. haahh..." Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas ketika akhirnya punggungku kembali terhempas ke ranjang empuk ini. Nafasku terasa berat dan aku memutuskan melirik ke arah Jong Woonie-hyung.

Sepasang onyx milikku terbelalak lebar ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanku. Wajah dan juga tangan Jong Woonie-hyung kini kotor di penuhi sperma yang berasal dari diriku. Tak hanya itu, kini Jong Woonie-hyung menatapku sambil menjilat sperma yang berada di punggung tangannya dengan _seductive_. Membuatku mau tak mau kembali merasa panas ketika di suguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

"Rasamu sangat nikmat, Wookie," ucapnya sambil terus menatap ke arahku yang kini merasa hasratku kembali naik.

"Aahhh...geli hyuunghh..." aku mendesah lembut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh tubuh bagian belakangku. Kurasakan jemari Jong Woonie-hyung yang masih basah terlapisi sperma putih itu bergerak mengelus pintu rektumku, membuatku merasa geli, namun tak juga ingin menolaknya.

"Aaarrgghhh!" . Kurasakan perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman ketika ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubang rektumku. Secara refleks aku mengeratkan dinding rektumku, mencegah benda apapun tadi yang mencoba masuk.

"Urgh.. Wookie.. apakah sakit?" . Terdengar suara bariton Jong Woonie-hyung yang menatapku dengan cemas.

"A-ani.. ha-hanya saja.. rasanya aneh, hyung.." sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau rileks sedikit dan membiarkan jariku masuk?"

Wajahku spontan memerah kembali mendengar ucapan Jong Woonie-hyung. Jadi, benda yang memasuki rektumku tadi itu adalah jarinya Jong Woonie-hyung?

Menyadari kalau aku mengeratkan otot rektumku terlalu keras, aku berusaha merilekskan diri agar jari Jong Woonie-hyung tidak terjepit, biarpun rasanya agak aneh.

"Ummhh... aanghhh..." aku sedikit mendesah merasakan sensasi aneh ketika jari Jong Woonie-hyung yang berada di dalam tubuhku mulai bergerak masuk dan keluar, menggesek dinding rektumku, mengirimkan getar aneh, bercampur dengan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"A-aargghhh!"

Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika ada satu lagi jari Jong Woonie-hyung yang mencoba memasuki rektumku mengerat, mencoba mendorong kedua jari itu keluar, atau sekalian menariknya masuk agar tak menyakitiku lebih dari ini.

"Aaahhh... ukh... aaangghhh..." erang kesakitanku berhenti dan digantikan dengan desahan keras ketika kurasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan basah memeluk kejantananku, membuatku melupakan rasa sakit yang ada dan fokus pada kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh organ vitalku.

"Aaahhh... hyung-aahhhh... ooougghhh... aaaahhhhh...yeeessshhh... aaaahhhh..."

Nikmat.

Hanya itu yang terasa ketika sesuatu yang mengurung kejantananku itu bergerak naik turun, membuatku menggelinjang keenakan, ditambah dengan sedikit gesekan kasar dan juga adanya pergerakan sesuatu yang basah yang meliuk di batang kejantananku. Tak lagi kupedulikan mengenai sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhku dan rasa sakitnya. Kenikmatan yang melingkupi tubuhku ini lebih hebat daripada sakit saat jemari Jong Woonie-hyung yang ikut bergerak seirama.

Aku membuka mataku untuk mengetahui apakah sesuatu itu yang memberikanku kenikmatan tiada tara ini, dan desahan semakin keluar tak beraturan dari bibirku saat kulihat kepala Jong Woonie-hyung bergerak naik turun, dengan kejantananku yang terlihat berada di dalam mulutnya.

"A-Aahhhh... Hyuuuunghhh~!" kembali kurasakan tubuhku memuntahkan lahar panasnya. Sungguh, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi ketika melihat kalau bibir, lidah dan mulut Jong Woonie-hyung lah yang memanja kejantananku dengan begitu lihainya.

"Kau sudah keluar lagi, Wookie?" tanya Jong Woonie-hyung setelah menelan habis cairan sperma yang kukeluarkan.

"Hahh.. haah.. haahh.."

Aku tak menjawabnya karena kini aku sedang menstabilkan nafasku yang tak beraturan ketika aku mencapai klimaksku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah, baiklah, lagipula kau sepertinya sudah siap, chagiya,"

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika Jong Woonie-hyung beranjak dari atas tubuhku dan melepaskan tali baju mandinya, membuat tubuhnya kini tak tertutup apapun.

Aku meneguk ludah dengan berat ketika melihat tubuh polos Jong Woonie-hyung, termasuk bagian bawahnya.

"Kenapa Wookie? Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" goda Jong Woonie-hyung yang langsung mmembuatku mengalihkan tatapan.

Kurasakan ranjang ini sedikit melesak ketika Jong Woonie-hyung kembali memposisikan tubuhnya di atasku. Entah kenapa, tubuhku menegang dengan sepercik perasaan takut yang kian membesar ketika tangan Jong Woonie-hyung melebarkan kakiku dan menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua kakiku.

Ingatanku melayang kembali ke masa itu. Malam hari saat umma membawa pulang seorang namja dan mengikatku di tempat tidur...

"Wookie."

"Ber.. berhenti... HENTIKAAAAN!" aku menjerit penuh ketakutan saat kenangan itu kembali memenuhi kepalaku. Aku menarik tubuhku menjauh dari namja yang berada di depanku dan meringkukkan tubuhku menjadi sekecil mungkin karena rasa takut yang begitu berkecamuk di kepalaku.

"Hen-hentikan!" teriakku pada siapapun itu yang berada di depanku dan berusaha meraihku. "Umma..! ..Umma! Tolong aku!" aku menjerit memanggil nama Ummaku

_Umma..._

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

***Author PoV***

"Ber.. berhenti... HENTIKAAAAN!" Yesung terpaku bingung melihat perubahan sikap yang begitu mendadak dari Ryeowook. Yesung hanya terdiam ketika Ryeowook menjauhkan dirinya dan menekuk tubuhnya, seolah menjauhi sesuatu yang menakutkan baginya.

"Wookie," Yesung memanggil nama istrinya dengan lembut dan berusaha meraih tubuh yang meringkuk ketakutan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hen-hentikan!" teriak Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung menghentikan dirinya. Ia menatap bingung pada Ryeowook yang kini pandangannya terlihat kosong dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ketakutan mendalam.

"Umma..! ..Umma! Tolong aku!"

Jeritan Ryeowook yang terus memanggil ummanya untuk meminta tolong itu membuat Yeusng akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Trauma.

Ya, trauma Ryeowook kini kembali.

Ingin sekali Yesung menenangkan Ryeowook yang kini menangis memanggil ummanya dan terus menggumamkan kata tolong. Namun tiap kali Yesung mendekat, Ryeowook seperti tahu dan kembali menjerit dengan tubuh yang makin meringkuk.

Yesung merasa prihatin dengan keadaan istrinya itu, namun ia bingung untuk melakukan apa. Hanya berdiam saja dan memperhatikan istrinya yang begitu ketakutan, jelas tak mungkin karena hatinya semakin tercabik ketika melihatnya.

Tapi kalau ia menyentuhnya, Ryeowook bisa lebih histeris lagi.

.

..

...

Akan tetapi kalau ia tak melakukannya, entah sampai kapan trauma itu akan terus membayangi istrinya.

Tidak. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Ryeowook terus menerus hidup dengan trauma yang bisa kambuh sewaktu-waktu.

Berbekal dengan tekad itu, Yesung dengan cepat melesat ke arah Ryeowook yang kini kembali berteriak histeris. Namun Yesung berusaha menulikan telinganya dan akhirnya ia meraih sang namja manis ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepas! Hentikan! Hentikaaaan!" teriak Ryeowook sambil terus meronta dalam dekapan tubuh Yesung. Yesung tak bergeming, dan ia terus saja memeluk tubuh ringkih Ryeowook.

"Wookie. Wookie. Wookie," Yesung terus dan terus memanggil nama Ryeowook yang masih terus saja meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Lep-lepaskaan—hmmpp!" Teriakan Ryeowook terhenti karena saat ini bibirnya telah di pagut dengan mesra oleh Yesung.

Bukan. Bukan ciuman liar penuh hasrat yang diberikan oleh Yesung, melainkan sebuah ciuman lembut yang sarat akan cintanya kepada namja manis tersebut. Yesung terus mencium Ryeowook hingga akhirnya namja manis itu tak lagi memberontak karena tubuhnya kekurangan oksigen.

"Wookie," Yesung kembali memangil nama Ryeowook dengan lembut dan berusaha mendongakkan wajah itu agar bisa menatapnya.

"Wookie, Saranghae," ucap Yesung lagi saat perlahan Ryeowook mau membuka kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi ia tutup rapat.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Wookie," kembali Yesung meraih bibir itu dan membawanya dalam ciuman lembut yang penuh kasih.

"Wookie," kembali Yesung memanggil nama Ryeowook setelah melepas ciumannya. Masih beum mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Ryeowook, Yesung kembali mengulang ciumannya pada Wookie, dan kembali memanggil namanya dengan lembut setelah ia melepaskan bibir Ryeowook.

"...hyung.."

Yesung menghentikan dirinya yang akan kembali mencium bibir Ryeowook ketika panggilan lirih itu tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Wookie?" panggil Yesung tak percaya.

"Ne, hyung," sahut Ryeowook sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, dan akibatnya, ia langsung merasa sesak karena Yesung terlalu erat memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

"Saranghae, Wookie," ucap Yesung sambil terus mendekap erat tubuh istrinya itu. Ia begitu bahagia, sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook terlalu erat.

Namun di tengah kebahagiaan itu, selintas timbul pemikiran yang cukup membuat Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu merasa sedikit lega karena kini ia bisa bernafas dengan bebas.

"Wookie, aku ingin menghilangkan traumamu sekarang juga," ucap Yesung dengan tenang, dan ia kembali membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hyung?" panggil Ryeowook dengan bingung. Namun kebingungan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kini Yesung kembali membuka lebar kedua paha Ryeowook dan menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Wookie, aku akan bercinta denganmu sekarang juga." Ucap Yesung yang menimbulkan raut ketakutan lagi pada wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Ini aku, Wookie. Terus tanamkan dalam benakmu kalau yang bersamamu saat ini adalah aku," ucap Yesung sambil memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang rektum Ryeowook.

"H-hyung..?"

"Ne, ini aku, Wookie, Jong Woonmu," sahut Yesung sambil dengan perlahan memajukan tubuhnya, membuat kejantanannya mulai memasuki rektum Ryeowook.

"Aaaargggghhtttt!" erang Ryeowook dengan keras saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasuki tubuhnya. Ia ingat perasaan ini... Ia ingat dengan rasa sakit ini... _Umma..._

"Wookie, Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Wookie."

Suara bariton Yesung yang memasuki pendengarannya dengan cepat menarik Ryeowook dari masa lalunya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan namja tampan yang ia cintailah yang tengah bersamanya kini.

"..hiks... ap—appo... hiks..." tangis Ryeowook ketika Yesung kembali berusaha memasuki tubuhnya, yang membuatnya merasa rektumnya bagai di buka paksa dengan keras. Perasaan panas dan perih begitu menguasainya hingga air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Akan tetapi, Ryeowook terus memuka matanya, ia ingin terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau kini, orang yang ia cintailah yang sedang bercinta dengannya. Bukan namja paruh baya yang mesum dan memperlakukan tubuhnya bagai boneka seks.

"Aaaarrggghhhtttt! Ap-appoo!" kembali Ryeowook mengerang kesakitan ketika Yesung yang sudah tak sanggup bertahan, memasukkan miliknya yang besar itu ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook dengan sekali hentak. Membuat namja manis itu mengalirkan air mata lebih deras karena merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya di robek paksa.

"Sshhh... Mianhae, Wookie," gumam Yesung dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah menyakiti istrinya, namun ada sedikit bagian dirinya yang senang karena sepertinya istrinya itu sedikit bisa lepas dari bayang masa lalu buruknya.

Yesung mendiamkan kejantanannya di dalam rektum Ryeowook. Berusaha memberi waktu agar istrinya itu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya. Sementara itu, Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Ryeowook, mengecupnya dan terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta pada sang istri.

"..hyung..." panggil Ryeowook yang kini sudah bisa menahan rasa sakit yang masih menyiksanya. Namun ucapan-ucapan cinta yang terus menerus dibisikkan Yesung padanya membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Bolehkah aku bergerak sekarang, Wookie?" tanya Yesung yang di sambut dengan anggukan pelan dari Ryeowook.

Yesung dengan perlahan menggerakkan miliknya untuk keluar dari rektum Ryeowook, dan ketika tinggal kepala kejantaannya saja yang berada di dalam diri Ryeowook, ia kembali memasukkan miliknya dengan hentakan yang cepat dan dalam.

"Aaaaahhh!" Erang Ryeowook penuh kenikmatan karena hentakan kuat dan dalam yang dilakukan oleh Yesung tepat menumbuk ke prostatnya, memberikan perasaan nikmat yang absolut dan membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera rektumnya.

"So tight.. Wookie.." geram Yesung yang merasakan kenikmatan dari lubang Ryeowook yang melingkupinya dengan panas dan ketat.

"A-aaahh! Aaahhh! Uummhh! Ooohhh! Aahhh! Fast..ahh! fasterhh...! H-hyungh.. Aaaahhh!" desahan demi desahan nikmat terus mengalir keluar dari bibir mungil Wookie karena Yesung sekarang menggenjot tubuhnya dengan teratur, dan terus-menerus menyentuh prostatnya, membuatnya merasa gila karena kenikmatan yang ada.

Yesung yang terus mendengar desahan dari tubuh yang ia kerjai tak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk bergerak dengan lambat. Apalagi tadi ia mendengar sendiri kalau Ryeowook memintanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Hingga kini Yesung mempercepat tempo tusukannya yang terus saja mengenai prostat Ryeowook dengan tepat, membuat namja manis itu menggila dalam desahannya.

"Aahhh... ooohh... hyungg.. yesss...oohhh... H-hyungh.. Aahhh! Akuuhhh... aku mauhh... Aahhh! Keluarrhhh..." desah Ryeowook yang merasa perutnya kembali menegang dan merasa kalau akan kembali menyemburkan spermanya.

"Aargghhttt! Hyunghh!" Ryeowook menjerit merasakan adanya sebuah jari yang menutupi lubang kajantanannya hingga kini ia harus merasakan nyeri karena tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratya.

"Jangan.. terlalu cepat.. Wookie," geram Yesung tertahan karena ia sendiri juag merasa kesulitan menahan klimaksnya karena kini, dengan kejantanan yang tak bisa berejakulasi membuat lubang Ryeowook lebih mengetat, membuat Yesung kewalahan.

Tapi Yesung berusaha. Ia ingin membuat Ryeowook benar-benar terbebas dari traumanya, dan satu-satunya cara yang paling cepat dan paling ampuh adalah dengan memberikannya perasaan nikmat yang paling tinggi ketika mereka bercinta. Membuat Ryeowook bisa melupakan rasa takut dan sakitnya ketika melakukan hubungan intim.

"A-aaahh... hyuunghh...angghhh... jang..ngannhh... menyiksakuuhh... aaahhhh..."

Ryeowook merasakan dirinya begitu frustasi. Frustasi karena kini banyak sekali perasaan yang menghantamnya dengan kuat di saat bersamaan. Rasa nyeri karena ia tak bisa melepaskan hasratnya, bercampur dengan perasaan kesal karena Yesung melambatkan gerakannya, ditambah dengan perasaan nikmat yang melandanya karena dengan gerakan pelan ini, hentakan Yesung sangat terasa di setiap sel pada rektumnya, dan perasaan nikmat itu terus bertambah ketika hentakan keras Yesung mengenai prostatnya dengan kuat dan keras.

Yesung terus menggeram dengan suara _sexy_nya itu karena semakin lama lubang Ryeowook benar-benar semakin mengetat dan membuatnya begitu merasakan kenikmatan yang tak sanggup lagi ia tahan.

"Wookieee~!" desah Yesung dengan keras ketika ia melakukan tusukan terakhirnya dengan keras dan kuat, serta menanamkan kejantanannya sangat dalam, untuk kemudian menyemburkan hasratnya ke dalam tubuh Wookie yang kini juga mencapai klimaksnya karena Yesung telah melepaskan jarinya dari lubang kenjantanannya.

"Hyuuunghh~!"

Cairan hasrat Ryeowook berhamburan ke tubuh Yesung yang berada di atasnya, dan setelah merasakan kalau tak ada lagi semburan hangat di dalam tubuhnya, Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, dan tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk tenggelam ke dalam mimpi karena tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Yesung yang masih mengatur nafasnya tersenyum karena melihat Ryeowook yang langsung tertidur.

Bukan. Ia bukannya menertawai Ryeowook yang tertidur, namun ia ikut tersenyum karena istrinya itu tertidur dengan wajah damainya, dan dengan seulas senyum terulas di wajah manisnya.

"Jumuseyo, chagiya," ucap Yesung sambil dengan perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam diri Ryeowook, dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua yang kini tertidur sambil berpelukan.

.

.oOYeWookOo.

.

***Wookie PoV***

"Ukh.." . Dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan langsung menyambutku, membuatku harus kembali memejamkan mata dan kembali membuka mata dengan amat perlahan, menyesuaikan diri dengan jutaan cahaya yang memasuki retinaku.

"Aaarghh!" erangku kesakitan ketika akan menegakkan tubuh. "Aishh.. appo.." lirihku sambil memegangi pinggang dan dan bagian belakang tubuhku, mengurutnya perlahan , berharap agar rasa sakit ini segera menghilang.

Namun rasanya percuma, karena rasa sakit ini terasanya di dalam rektumku, jadi sangat tak mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan sakitnya hanya dengan mengurutnya dari luar.

"Uuukh.." erangku lagi saat aku kembali mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuh.

**BRAKK!**

"_APA MAUMU DATANG KEMARI, HAH?"_

Aku terdiam mendengar suara gebrakan keras dan juga bentakan yang tak kalah keras. Aku sedikit kaget karena menyadari bahwa suara bentakan itu ternyata adalah suara Jong Woonie-hyung.

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku menghiraukan sakit yang menusuk-nusuk bagian belakang tubuhku, dan meraih baju handuk yang telah dilipat rapi dan di siapkan tepat di nakas sebelahku.

Dengan langkah pelan dan tertatih, juga dengan ringisan sakit di wajahku, aku berjalan menuju tempat asal suara keras itu. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untukku berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan sampai di ruangan lain di kamar hotel ini, dan aku nyaris saja terjatuh kalau tak berpegangan pada pintu kamar ini.

Pemandangan yang saat ini kulihat adalah Jong Woonie-hyung tengah bersama dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cukup cantik.

Yeoja itu...

.

..

...

Aku mengenalnya...

.

...

...

"U-umma..?"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyeeeoooongg~!

Ini chap 12 yang isinya cuma NCannya YeWook dengan sedikit kendala di dalamnya?

gimana NCnya?

masih kurang H.O.T?

kalo iya, bilang aja, cz ntar author kasih yg lebih H.O.T deh~!

Nah, yang merasa puas, tidak puas, dan penasaran dengan apa yang di lakuin Umma Wookie sampe dateng ke kamar hotelnya YeWook,

RIVIEW PLEAASEEEE~~~


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

"_U-umma..?"_

.

.

.

.

**Perfect Life part 13**

**By : Ela-ShimSparCloud aka Ela Ela Changminnie**

**Pairing : Main = Yewook. Kim Yesung (Kim Jong Woon) X Kim Ryeowook**

**Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Rated : M for Mesum n Mature content**

**Warning : eNCeh! SMUT! YAOI! boyXboy, TYPOs, gaje, abal, alur membosankan.**

**.**

**.oOYeWookOo.**

**.**

***Wookie PoV***

Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin! Sosok _yeoja_ yang kini berdiri di depan Jong Woonie-_hyung_... meski sudah lama aku tak melihatnya... meski wajah itu kini cukup berubah... namun aku yakin tak salah mengenali orang...

"_Umma_?" panggilku lagi pada _yeoja_ paruh baya yang kini berjalan dengan marah ke arahku.

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku ketika melihat sepasang mata itu menatapku dengan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Sepasang mata yang masih tetap saja sanggup membuatku membeku ketakutan karenanya.

"Dasar anak durhaka!" serunya kesal sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aku refleks menutup mataku saat melihat itu—kembali merasa bahwa aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tak bisa melawan sang _umma_.

.

..

...

Kubuka perlahan kedua kelopak mataku ketika tak kurasakan sakit yang menerpa tubuhku. Dan kini kedua mataku terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat Jong Woonie-_hyung_ yang kini sudah berada di sampingku, dan tangannya mencekal kuat tangan _umma_-ku.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyakiti istriku," . Kudengar Jong Woonie-_hyung_ berkata pada _umma_-ku dengan nada suara yang rendah dan dingin.

"_H-hyung_.." panggilku lirih pada Jong Woonie-_hyung_ yang melindungiku.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Berani-beraninya kau kabur saat itu!" seru _umma_-ku sambil kini melayangkan tangan satunya kepadaku. Namun belum sempat aku menutup mata—karena takut—tangan Jong Woonie-_hyung_ sudah bergerak dan menangkap tangan itu, serta memelintirnya ke belakang.

"Argh!"

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan, Nyonya Kim," Jong Woonie-_hyung_ kembali berucap, namun kini tak hanya suaranya yang terdengar dingin, namun juga ekspresi wajahnya—yang membuatku cukup merinding melihatnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" . Kulihat _umma_-ku meronta dalam cekalan Jong Woonie-_hyung_. Yang kukagetkan, meskipun badan Jong Woonie-_hyung_ tak sebegitu besar, namun _umma_ benar-benar tak bisa menggerakkan badannya sediktpun, saat berada dalam cekalan Jong Woonnie-_hyung_.

"Wookie, lebih baik kau bantu aku membuka pintu,"

Aku mendongak menatap Jong Woonie-_hyung_ yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk, dan dengan perlahan, aku berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukanya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kulihat _umma_ kembali berteriak saat Jong Woonie-_hyung_ menggeretnya berjalan keluar. "YA! Berhenti! Aku masih mau memberikan pelajaran pada anak kurang ajar itu!" . Aku merasakan badanku mengkerut ketakutan saat kulihat _umma_ kembali menatapku dengan kemarahan dan kebencian yang mendalam.

_Umma_... seperti itu kah aku di matamu... anak durhaka.. dan kurang ajar...?

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang, atau kupanggilkan keamanan dan kau berakhir di penjara." Ucap Jong Woonie-_hyung_ yang langsung mendorong _umma_ keluar, dan dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar kami, dan menguncinya dengan rapat.

"Wookie, _gwaenchana_?" kudengar suara lembut Jong Woonie-_hyung_, da sedetik kemudian kurasakan kehangatan pada tubuhku yang gemetar.

"_H-hyung_.." panggilku dengan suara yang ikut bergetar.

"_Ne_, Wookie. _Gwaenchana_, ia sudah pergi," . Kurasakan usapan lembut di surai coklat maduku.

"_H-hyu_—hiks... _hyung_.. hiks... hiks..."

Kupeluk erat tubuh Jong Woonie-_hyung_ yang masih saja terus memberikan belaian lembut di kepalaku. "A-aku..hiks... aku takut.. _hyung_.. hiks..." kutumpahkan semua perasaan takutku saat kembali kulihat _umma_ kandungkun muncul dalam hidupku. Aku... aku baru saja memulai hidupku yang baru bersama Jong Woonie-_hyung_.. baru saja kurasakan kebahagiaan bersama Jong Woonie-_hyung_... Kenapa? Kenapa _umma_ bisa kembali datang? _Wae_?

"Ssshh... _uljimma_ _chagi_... dia sudah pergi dari sini.. uljimma.."

Aku terus menumpahkan air mataku dalam dekapan hangat Jong Woonie-_hyung_. Kurasakan elusan lembut di punggungku, yang semakin lama membuat perasaanku semakin tenang.

.

**HUP!**

"Kyaa!" seruku kaget saat merasakan badanku melayang dan tak lagi menapak lantai. Refleks aku langsung melingkarkan kedua lenganku di leher Jong Woonie-_hyung_ ketika ia menggendong tubuhku ala _bridal_ _style_.

"Aku tak mau melihat istriku bersedih, jadi ayo mandi, dan kita mulai bulan madu kita berdua~" ucap Jong Woonie-_hyung_ sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dengan jahil. Wajahku langsung memerah tanpa bisa ditahan saat mendengarnya memanggilku 'istri'. Namun tak bisa kupungkiri kalau hatiku menghangat dan aku tak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tak melengkungkan senyum jika mengingat kalau Jong Woonie-_hyung_ sudah resmi menjadi suamiku.

**Cup~**

"_Hyung_!" seruku kesal dengan wajah memerah ketika Jong Woonie-_hyung_ tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Ahahaha~ Istriku memang manis sekali. Nah, kau bisa mandi sendiri atau perlu aku mandikan, _chagiya_~?" goda Jong Woonie-_hyung_ ketka ia sudah menurunkan tubuhku di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"A-aku bisa mandi sendiri!" ucapku cepat dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Jantungku berdegup kencang membayangkan jika Jong Woonie-_hyung_ sampai benar-benar masuk dan memandikanku. "Ukh~"

Tak ingin semakin merona karena memikirkan hal itu, aku mulai melepaskan kain yang membungkus tubuhku.

**BLUSH~!**

Dan aku tak bisa mengendalikan rona wajahku yang perlahan kembali memerah saat aku melihat pantulan tubuhku di cermin besar.

Bukan.

Bukan karena aku melihat tubuh polosku wajahku jadi merona seperti ini. Tapi melihat betapa banyaknya bercak merah yang tersebar di tubuhku—yang membuatku langsung teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam—

"Hyaa! Hentikan pikiran kotor itu Wookie!" ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku yang memanas. Aku segera menghhidupkan shower untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, dan mulai merilekskan seluruh sel-sel tubuhku saat air hangat mengalir dari kran shower.

Bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air shower itu, perasaan tertekan akibat kedatangan _Umma_-pun ikut mengalir pergi...

.

**.oOYeWookOo.**

.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Wookie," ucap Sungmin-hyung yang kini memeluk tubuhku. Aku melepaskan koper hitam yang kubawa dan balas memeluk tubuh Sungmin-_hyung_.

Saat ini aku dan Jong Woonie-_hyung_ beserta pasangan KyuMin, HaeHyuk dan JungSoo-_umma_ berada di bandara Incheon.

Alasannya? Jelas karena setelah ini kami—aku dan JongWoonie-hyung—akan pergi _HoneyMoon_ entah ke mana—karena Jong Woonie-_hyung_ tak mau memberitahuku.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa kau nantinya jika bersama Yesung-_hyung_ selama dua minggu, jika dalam semalam saja lehermu penuh dengan bekas _kissmark_ seperti itu."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Hyukkie dan langsung merapatkan syal yang kupakai sambil menatap tak percaya pada Hyukkie yang menatapku dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Hyukkie~" rengekku dengan pipi yang sudah mulai merona tipis.

**Cup~**

"_Hyung_!" seruku kesal saat tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku dan pipiku di kecup cepat oleh Jong Woonie-_hyung_. Wajahku langsung memanas saat aku melayangkan pandang dan mendapati semuanya sedang menatapku sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

_'Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan 407 dengan tujuan Paris-Franceakan segera berangkat—'_

"Ayo, itu pesawat kita," ucap Jong Woonie-_hyung_ yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya di pingganggku dan meraih kedua kopor kami.

"Eh?" ucapku bingung saat Jong Woonie-_hyung_ bersiap-siap. _Namja_ yang berstatus suamiku itu memakai _sunglasess_nya dan memasang topi hitam yang membuatku terpaku sejenak melihatnya yang nampak begitu.. _cool_ dan keren. Masih tak bisa kupercaya kalau _namja_ tampan itu sudah secara sah menjadi suamiku..

"—ya! Wookie! Jangan sebegitunya mengagumi suami barumu sampai seperti itu dong!"

Suara keras dari Kyuhyun membuatku tersentak, dan wajahku tak akan bisa lebih memerah lagi saat menyadari kalau yang lain kini sedang menatapku—lagi-lagi—dengan senyum gajenya.

"Benarkah itu, Wookie?" goda Jong Woonie-_hyung_ yang kini mendekatkan wajah tampannya itu ke wajahku—yang membuat wajahku jadi semakin memerah saja.

"A-a-aku tidak begitu!" sergahku sambil menjauh dari tubuh dan wajah Jong Woonie-_hyung_ yang kini sudah begitu dekat denganku. "_Hyungdeul_, Kyu, Umma, aku pergi dulu!" ucapku—melarikan diri dari Jong Woonie-_hyung_—dan memeluk semua yang ada di sana satu persatu.

"Nah, kami berangkat dulu," pamitku dan Jong Woonie-_hyung_ sambil berjalan ke pintu keberangkatan.

.

**.oOYeWookOo.**

.

***Author PoV***

"Wookie.. _chagiya_.. Bangunlah.." Ucap Yesung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Mmhh.." gumam Ryeowook sambil menggeliat. Yesung tersenyum saat melihat kalau istrinya itu akan segera bangun. Namun senyum menawan _namja_ itu harus surut sejenak saat melihat kalau istrinya itu masih saja belum mau bangun.

"Nghh.."

Senyum Yesung kembali merekah indah saat melihat Ryeowook yangmenggerakkan badannya lagi, dan kini namja manis itu memeluk lengan Yesung dan menyandarkan kepalanya juga ke lengan Yesung.

Yesung yang melihat itu kini mengelus surai coklat Ryeowook dengan penuh sayang. Niatnya untuk membangunkan _namja_ manisnya itu dan memeprlihatkan pemandangan malam negara Perancis dari atas pesawat akhirnya sirna sudah ketika melihat wajah damai istrinya itu.

"Yah.. sudahlah," ucap Yesung lirih sambil kepalanya ikut ia sandarkan ke kepala Ryeowook yang bersandar padanya. Jemari Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menautkan kelima jarinya seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook dengan erat.

.

**.oOYeWookOo.**

.

"_Hyung_! Ayo kesana! Menara _Eiffel_!" seru Ryeowook dengan suara riangnya sambil meraih tangan Yesung dan menariknya dengan penuh semangat. Yesung sendiri kini tersenyum sambil membiarkan tubuhnya di tarik oleh sang istri yang entah kenapa tak pernah bosan dengan menara _Eiffel_ yang sudah mereka datangi untuk ke lima kalinya semenjak mereka menginjakkan kakinya di kota paling romats sedunia ini—Paris.

"Apa kau tak bosan, Wookie? Ini sudah hari kelima kita disini, dan hampir setiap hari kau selalu saja memintaku membawamu kesini." heran Yesung—meskipun ia tentunya tetap saja menuruti permintaan istri tercintanya itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bosan. Habisnya, ini kan pengalaman pertamaku pergi ke luar negeri dan aku langsung pergi ke Perancis! Tentu saja aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan pengalaman ini!" seru Ryeowook senang.

Yesung sedikit terperangah saat mendengar pernyataan dari istrinya itu. Tak lama, Yesung kini memamerkan senyum menawannya—yang membuat Ryeowook serasa meleleh melihatnya—dan gantian menarik Ryeowook dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya!" ujar Yesung penuh kesungguhan.

.

**.oOYeWookOo.**

.

"Aaahh.. capeknya.." ucap Ryeowook yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur begitu mereka sampai di hotel mewah tempat mereka menginap selama di Paris ini. Bagaimana tidak capek, hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berkeliling di daerah di luar Paris dan mengunjungi berbagai tempat di sana, seperti Istana _Versailles_, ke desa _Barbizon_ yang luar biasa indah, dan terakhir, ke _Disneyland_ Paris yang tak kalah dengan _Lotte World_ di Seoul.

"Wookie, jangan langsung tidur. Mandilah dulu," ucap Yesung yang menghampiri tubuh istrinya yang menelungkup di atas tempat tidur.

"Aaang~ tapi aku capek _hyuung_~ malas.." rengek Ryeowook yang benar-benar tak ingin bangun dari tempat tidur. Badannya yang mungil terasa remuk dan sungguh capek karena bepergian terus selama 3 hari ini mereka berada di kota Paris.

"Jangan jadi jorok begitu Wookie. Ayo cepat mandi.. atau..kau perlu kumandikan?" goda Yesung sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya dan memasang senyum mesumnya.

Merasakan bahaya yang akan menimpa dirinya jika tak menyegerakan mandi, Ryeowook akhirnya dengan sigap segera bangkit dari tidurnya, dan melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku sangat lelah dan tak mau kau hajar lagi _hyung_!" seru Ryeowook dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan setelah itu ia menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras. Meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah imut istrinya itu.

Ah, mendengar perkataan istrinya itu, Yesung jadi teringat dengan kedatangan mereka di Paris ini. Yesung terkekeh sendiri mengingat apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Ryeowook begitu mereka sampai di kamar hotel mereka ini.

Ya, ya.. Perkiraan kalian semuanya benar. Malam—ah bukan—dini hari itu—mereka tiba di Paris pukul 2 dini hari—dan setelah _check in_ dan di antarkan ke kamar hotelnya, Yesung langsung menyerang istrinya yang terlihat begitu manis dan cantik saat itu.

Dan bisa di tebak, bahkan sampai matahari bertahta dengan angkuhnya di langit siang, kegiatan suami-istri itu masih terus di lakukan olehYesung, yang mengakibatkan Ryeowook harus rela tak bisa turun dari tempat tidur selama dua hari berturut-turut.

Dan jelas saja itu membuat Ryeowook marah besar dan mendiamkan Yesung selama dua hari itu. Tak bisa di pungkiri, Yesung merasa sangat tak nyaman ketika dua hari itu Ryeowook mendiamkannya dan selalu menaptanya dengan tatapan sebalnya. Tak tahan dengan itu semua, Yesung akhirnya meminta maaf dengan menjanjikan sisa hari mereka disini, ia akan membawa Ryeowook mengelilingi setiap sudut kota Paris dan juga tempat wisata di sekitarnya.

Yesung sendiri sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tak akan menyentuh—dalam arti menyetubuhi—Ryeowook lagi selama sisa hari mereka di Paris ini. Jadi sebenarnya, tak ada alasan bagi Ryeowook untuk takut dengan ancaman Yesung—hanya sayang, karena yang bersangkutan sendiri tak tahu janji Yesung terhadap dirinya sendiri, jadi acaman itu masih tetap bisa mengendalikan Ryeowook.

Suara shower yang sudah berhenti membuat senyum Yesung mulai terlihat. _Namja_ tampan itu akhirnya berjalan ke depan pintu kamar mandi, dan berdiri di sebelah pintu itu—menunggu Ryeowook keluar dari sana.

**CKLEK**

"Kau terlihat sangat segar dan menggoda setiap kali habis mandi, _chagiya_~" goda Yesung yang tengah menyender santai tepat di depan Ryeowook yang membuka pintu.

"YA! _Hyung_! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" seru Ryeowook antara kaget dan sekaligus malu mendengar ucapan suaminya itu.

Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum _namja_ tampan itu meraih kedua bahu Ryeowook dan mendorong _namja_ manis itu ke tembok dan mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Hmm.. Aku suka wangimu setiap kau selesai mandi," ucap Yesung sambil menyurukkan wajah tampannya ke leher Ryeowook yang putih mulus menggoda.

"Nghh.. _Hyunghh_.." desah Ryeowook tanpa sadar saat tubuhnya terasa bergetar merasakan hembusan nafas Yesung pada lehernya yang sensitif.

Yesung menyeringai mendengar desahan halus istrinya, dan dengan segera namja tampan itu menjauh dan menyeringai menatap wajah manis istrinya yang sudah memerah.

"Nah, sekarang gantian aku yang mandi _chagiya_~ istirahatlah," ucap Yesung sambil mengecup lembut bibir _plump_ Ryeowook dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang harus berusaha sekuat tenaga menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang selalu menggila akibat ulah nakal Yesung yang selalu senang menggodanya.

Tak ingin semakin jauh memikirkan suaminya itu, Ryeowook segera menuju lemari dan mengambil piyama miliknya untuk kemudian ia pakai. Setelah selesai berganti baju, Ryeowook langsung menjatuhkan tubuh letihnya ke atas tempat tidur yang empuk.

**CKLEK**

Ryeowook refleks menengok ke asal suara, dan kini kedua _onyx_ gelap _namja_ manis itu membulat sempurna saat melihat pemandangan yang kini berada di depannya itu.

Jika kalian bertanya apa itu hal yang dilihat Ryeowook, akan kujelaskan secara visual mengenai seorang Kim Jong Woon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk kecil yang hanya menutupi bagian _private_ _namja_ tampan itu saja.

Mulai dari surai _brunette_ yang basah dan penuh dengan tetesan air yang membuat _namja_ tampan itu bertransformasi menjadi _namja_ _sexy_ yang membuat Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit. Wajah tampan itu terlihat cerah dan nampak segar yang membuatnya makin terlihat seperti pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna mengenai ketampanan seorang _namja_.

Turun menelusuri rahang kokoh yang tegas, berakhir pada leher yang kini terlihat begitu menggoda dengan tetesan air yang masih belum kering sempurna. Mengikuti gravitasi, air yang berada di leher itu turun dan sampai pada _collarbone_ tegas dan terus meluncur turun dengan bebasnya melewati dada bidang dan terus tururn menelusuri _abs_ samar yang terbentuk disana.

Ryeowook kini benar-benar harus mengendalikan degup jantungnya saat akhirnya tetesan air itu berhenti dan meresap masuk ke dalam handuk yang menutupi bagian _private_ yang akan selalu bisa memuaskan seorang Kim Ryeowook di atas ranjang.

"_Like what you see? Naughty_ Kim Ryeowook," ucap Yesung yang menyeringai lebar melihat Ryeowook yang tak berkedip menatap tubuhnya yang hanya berbalutkan handuk itu.

Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah hebat dan _namja_ manis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan tubuh hampir _naked_ milik suaminya itu. _Bedcover_ berwarna _babyblue_ itu akhirnya menjadi korban ketika Ryeowook tak lagi bisa menahan rasa malunya.

Yesung terkekeh senang melihat reaksi manis yang selalu di tunjukkan istrinya yang kini mengubur dirinya di dalam _bedcover_ _babyblue_ itu. "Aku akan berganti baju disini, mengintiplah kalau kau mau, _chagiya_~"goda Yesung lagi sambil berjalan menuju lemari, mencari piyamanya di dalam sana.

Namja manis yang berada di dalam gundukan selimut itu makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut itu agar tak sedikitpun tergoda pada ucapan suaminya tadi.

Srekk.. srekk..

Namun nampaknya Tuhan kali ini tak berpihak pada Ryeowook. Suara gemerisik kain yang bisa terdengar jelas di kamar yang sunyi itu membuat tubuh di dalam selimut itu terlihat mulai gelisah. Ryeowook memaki dirinya sendiri saat benaknya mulai tergoda dan entah bagaimana, kini pegangannya pada _bedcover_ itu mulai mengendur.

Srekk..srekk..

Dan saat ini Ryeowook sudah tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tak mengintip—melihat suaminya yang tengah berganti baju dengan pedenya di dalam kamar yang masih berisikan dirinya. Ia tak salah sama sekali kan, jika melihat suaminya berganti baju? _Namja_ tampan itu sudah resmi menjadi suaminya, jadi tak masalah kan kalau ia melakukan hal itu?

Ya, saat ini benak Ryeowook tengah mencari pembenaran dari hal _taboo_ yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook menurunkan _bedcover_ itu dari atas tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, _namja_ manis itu membuka mata dan—

_"Naughty namja."_

—disana sudah berdiri Kim Jong Woon yangsudah berpakaian lengkap dan tengah menyeringai menatapnya.

"Kyaa!" seru Ryeowook sambil kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan _bedcover_ itu. Membuat Yesung tertawa geli—yang ia akui kalau ia jadi semakin sering tersenyum dan tertawa semenjak _namja_ manisnya itu kembali memasuki kehidupannya.

"Hei bukannya ini terbalik? Seharusnya aku yang berteriak seperti itu karena istriku akan mengintipku malam ini~" Yesung berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Ryeowook berada dan dengan cepat _namja_ itu menyibakkan _bedcover_ _babyblue_ yang menutupi tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

"_Hyunggg_!" pekik Ryeowook saat penutup tubuhnya di buka oleh suaminya, hingga menampakkan wajahnya yang memerah bak tomat matang itu. _Namja_ manis itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yesung dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat betapa manisnya sikap istrinya itu, dan kemudian _namja_ itu naik ke tempat tidur itu dan membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tubuh Ryeowook sedikit tersentak, namun langsung merileks dengan sendirinya saat kehangatan yang sudah sering ia rasakan kembali melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Wookie, menghadaplah kemari," pinta Yesung pada istri manisnya itu.

"..."

Tubuh _namja_ manis itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, dan mengacuhkan permintaan sang suami.

"_Chagiya_.. Menghadaplah kemari~" pinta Yesung lagi sambil mengusap lembut surai coklat _namja_ manisnya itu.

".._aniya_! Kau pasti akan kembali menggodaku, _hyung_!" tolak Ryeowook dengan tegas.

"_Nae yeobo, nae chagiya_, Kim Ryeowook.. Menghadaplah kemari dan aku berjanji tak akan menggodamu lagi," ucap Yesung sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"..._yaksok_?"

"_Ne. Yaksok_. Aku tak akan ingkar janji, _chagiya_. Nah, sekarang berbaliklah menghadapku."

Ryeowook diam sebentar, sebelum ia akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, dan dibuat terpaku melihat senyum tulus menawan yang tersungging di bibir _namja_ yang berstatus suaminya itu. Cepat-cepat Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Yesung dan membenamkan wajahnya yang kembali bersemu itu pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Nah, kalau begini kan aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," ucap Yesung sambil membenahi selimut, dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"_Jaljayo, nae chagiya. Saranghae_," bisik Yesung pada istrinya itu.

.

_"Nado saranghae."_

Yesung tersenyum puas dan ia membalas pelukan _namja_ manisnya itu dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menjemput mimpi yang indah dan damai.

.

.

.

~TBC~

**MIANHAE**~! #deepbow

_Mianhae, Mianhae, Mianhae_ buat yang masih menunggu FF ini dan menagih2 langsung ke author TT^TT

Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah lama tak mengapdet FF YeWook ini TT^TT

Dan mulai sekarang author akan fokus dulu menamatkan FF PL ini soalnya FF ini hanya tinggal 1-2 chappie lagi bakal end..

Buat chap ini konfliknya masih author simpe buat chap depan, soalnya author mau bikin YeWook hepi-hepi dulu dengan HoneyMoon mereka..

Last, still wanna give me a review?#puppyeyesbarengYeWook


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

**Perfect Life part 14**

**(END)**

**By : Ela-ShimSparCloud aka Ela Ela Changminnie**

**Pairing : Main = Yewook. Kim Yesung (Kim Jong Woon) X Kim Ryeowook**

**Slight KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Warning : eNCeh! SMUT! YAOI! boyXboy, TYPOs, gaje, abal, alur membosankan.**

**.**

**.oOYeWookOo.**

**.**

Suara percakapan seorang yeoja dan beberapa namja adalah hal yang pertama memasuki telinga Ryeowook ketika kesadaran mulai merambat padanya.

_Gelap_.

Ryeowook sudah membuka kedua matanya, namun hanya kegelapan yang terhampar kepadanya. Ia mencoba untuk mengerjap-kerjakan kelopak matanya, namun masih, kegelapan itu masih menaungi dirinya.

Merasa aneh dan bingung, Ryeowook mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, namun... apa ini? Kenapa ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya dan tubuhnya?

"Mmff! Mmffff!"

Ryeowook merasa panik mulai menjalari dirinya saat ia mnyadari kalau kini mulutnya tengah di tutup dengan kain—hingga membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

**Cklek**

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Pintu yang terbuka itu memberikan cahaya di dalam kamar sempit tempatnya berada, dan kedua matanya kini membulat dengan horor saat mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"..umhhff.."

"Ah.. ah.. ah.. Anak durhakaku ini sudah bangun ternyata."

Ryeowook mencoba sekuat tenaganya untuk menggerakkan dirinya, namun sia-sia. Kini ia berada dalam posisi yang sangat tak menguntungkan, dengan tangan yang terikat dan mulut yang tersumpal—Tunggu! Bagaimana ia bisa berada disini?

Seingatnya tadi, JongWoonie-hyungnya memang tengah keluar karena ada keperluan peting. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, ia menerima telepon kalau ada surprise dari 'Yesung-ssi' yang harus ia ambil di gedung yang bernama Maiden, yang berjarak lima gedung dari hotel ini.

Menuruti apa kata penelepon yang menggunakan telepon ruangan kamar hotel ini, Akhirnya ia memakai baju yang rapi, dan berjalan ke arah gedung yang di maksud. Dengan langkah riang ia memasuki gedung itu dan... semuanya gelap.

"Nah, apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan pada anak nakal sepertimu, hmm?"

Ucapan bernada dingin dari yeoja itu mengembalikan Ryeowook dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia berusaha beringsut menjauh dari yeoja itu sebelum—

**PLAKK!**

"..umhh!.."

Ryeowook bisa merasakan rasa panas dan perih menjalar pada pipinya.

"Ngh!" Ryeowook memekik tertahan saat yeoja itu menarik surai coklatnya dengan tanpa perasaan.

"Anak durhaka!"

**Plakk!**

"Berani-beraninya kau kabur dari Umma saat pagi-pagi buta!"

**Plakk!**

"Apa kau tahu kalau Umma harus membayar ganti rugi karena Umma sudah menjanjikanmu untuk melayani namja-namja itu, hah?!" seru yeoja itu dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Ia kembali melayangkan tamparan pada pipi anaknya itu dengan kemarahan yang nyata.

"Kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari! Setelah aku membawamu pulang dengan kapal barang, aku akan mengurungmu di kamar, kau akan kuikat dengan erat, dan setiap saatnya, kau akan kubuat terus melayani setiap namja yang akan membayar tubuhmu dengan mahal!"

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya dengan perasaan takut yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Ummanya itu benar-benar sudah gelap mata. Ia ingin membuatnya menjadi seorang pelacurkah?

Ingatan akan kejadian lalu itu kembali terbayang di pikirannya... namja asing... menyentuh tubuhnya... tubuh yang harusnya hanya milik JongWoonie-hyung...

_'Woonie-hyung...'_

Ingatan mengenai namja cinta pertama yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu membuat Ryeowook yang tadinya ketakutan setengah mati itu mendapatan semangatnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia terus berusaha menggerak-gerakkan diri agar bisa melepaskan diri.

Ia harus berjuang!

Ia bukanlah Ryeowoowk yang dulu. Ia suah bukan lagi seorang bocah yang tak bisa apa-apa dan tak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Iayang sekarang adalah seorang Kim Ryeowook. Dengan nama Kim yang berasal dari suaminya. Berasal dari seorang Kim Jong Woon. Suaminya... dan satu-satunya orang yang berhak menyentuh tubuhnya.

_'Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mau lagi kembali ke saat itu... Aku sudah bukan milik Umma! Aku ini hanya milik JongWoonie-hyung, dan aku... dan aku tak akan—'_

**BRAAAKK!**

**BUAGH!**

**DOORRRR!**

Suara-suara berisik yang terdengar di luar tempat mereka itu membuat yeoja itu terkejut. Ia segera berdiri dan sudah akan berjalan keluar, saat—

**BRAK!**

"Wookie!"

Yeoja itu terbelalak saat melihat seorang namja yang ia kenali sebagai suami dari anaknya itu muncul di depan mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Jung Suk! Kim San! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Tak usah berteriak, mereka sudah di bekuk oleh polisi setempat." ucap Yesung dengan kalem.

Namja tampan itu dengan cepat menghampiri namja yang paling ia cintai itu, dan dengan segera ia melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulut kekasihnya.

"Wookie, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung sambil melepaskan ikatan tangan Ryeowook. Namun sebelum Ryeowook sempat berkata apapun, Yesung mengelus pipi Ryeowook yang memerah dan sedikit berdarah itu.

"Kau.." Yesung langsung berbalik dan menatap yeoja yang sudah hampir kabur itu. "Sudah kubilang, jangan berani-beraninya kau menyakiti istriku!" seru Yesung sambil berjalan cepat mendekati yeoja itu, dan—

**Buagh!**

"Aaakhh!"

—Ia memberikan bogem mentahnya ke perut yeoja itu.

"Hyung!". Ryeowook yang baru terselamatkan itu hanya bisa terbelalak melihat suaminya yang melakukan kekerasan. Baru kali ini ia melihat suaminya itu melakukan kekerasan. Bahkan, baru kali ia melihat JongWoon-hyungnya benar-benar marah.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari karena tempat ini sudah diamankan oleh polisi. Kau akan ditahan dengan tuduhan penculikan terancana bersama kedua rekamu itu." ucap Yesung sebelum ia berbalik dan menghampiri istrnya itu.

"Wookie... Chagiya, apa kau tak apa-apa? Apakah ini terasa sakit? Maafkan aku karena datang terlambat." ucap Yesung sambil mengelus lembut pipi lembut istrinya yang terlihat sangat merah itu.

"H-hyung... tak apa... Aku tak apa-apa.." sahut Ryeowook. "..._hiks_.."

Air mata takut dan lega mengalir dari sudut mata Ryeowook tanpa bisa namja manis itu tahan.

"Chagiya..." panggil Yesung sambil meraup tubuh mungil istrinya itu dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus punggung istrinya itu dan menggumamkan kata-kata penghiburan.

"..hiks.. a-aku.. aku takut.. hyung... U-Umma.. Umma berniat.. Umma berniat—"

"Sshhh..! Sudah, chagiya.. sudah.. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kembali pada Ummamu.. Tak akan.."

**.**

**.oOYeWookOo.**

**.**

Yesung menatap istrinya yang kini sudah kembali terlelap di dalam kamar suite mereka. Ia mengelus lembut surai coklat istrinya itu sambil terus-memerus menggumamkan kata maaf.

Yesung merasa bersalah. Benar-benar bersalah, karena skenario penculikan itu... Sedikit banyak sudah ia ketahui. Namun demi memberikan alasan kuat kepada para polisi di negara ini untuk menangkap dan memenjarakan Im YongShil—Umma dari Ryeowook— itu, ia harus membiarkan agar istrinya itu diculik untuk sementara waktu.

"Mianhae... Mianhae Wookie...mianhae, chagiya...mianhae..." gumam Yesung terus-menerus.

Darimana Yesung tahu kalau penculikan ini akan terjadi, kalian tanya? Tentu saja karena seorang Kim Jong Woon tak akan pernah bertindak ceroboh. Semenjak yeoja itu muncul di kamar hotel mereka di Seoul, Yesung sudah menyuruh seorang detektif untuk terus mengikuti dan mengawasi semua tindak-tanduk yeoja itu.

Begitu ia mendapat laporan kalau yeoja itu datang ke Paris ini dengan menggunakan kapal barang, Yesung mulai memikirkan apa arti ini semua. Kedatangan yeoja itumenyusul mereka ke Paris ini tak mungkin tanpa alasan.

Sementara istrnya itu sibuk menikmati keindahan kota Paris ini, Yesung terus melakukan kontak dengan detektifnya, dan ia mengetahui kalau yeoja itu tengah mengintai mereka dengan mengenakan baju hitam.

Kepolosan Ryeowook membuat namja manisnya itu tak curiga kalau ia terkadang bertelepon cukup lama, dan menjauh darinya. Mendiskusikan rencana apa yang mungkin akan di laukan yeoja itu pada Wookie-nya.

Penculikan.

Hanya itu yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh meaka, karena yeoja itu dan dua rekan namjanya menyewa sebuah gedung tua yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota.

Dengan ide cemerlang yang muncul di dalam otaknya, ia mendiskusikan hal itu dengan detektif yang ia sewa itu, dan mereka melakukan kerja sama dengan polisi setempat.

Pagi itu, ia mendapat telepon yang mengabarkan kalau ai mendapat undangan dari gedung opera disana. Namun Yesung tahu, itu adalah saat dimana rencana mereka semua di mulai.

Tepat sebelum ia pergi, ia meletakkan pelacak pada sepatu yang paling di sukai istrinya itu. Setelah meninggalkan hotel dan berjalan menuju arah gedung opera itu, Yesung menelepon detektifnya untuk memastkan kalau orang yang mengikutinya itu sudah pergi, sebelum ia berbalik dan berkumpul bersama detektifnya dan mengamati keadaan.

Seperti yang sudah di perkirakan, beberapa waktu kemdian, mereka melihat Ryeowook berjalan sendirian ke arah kanan hotel itu, dan semuanya berjalan seperti yang terlihat.

Dengan tak sabar Yesung menunggu sampai waktu 1x24 jam terlewati, baru pasukan polisi itu bisa bertindak dengan tuntutan penculikan terencana.

.

Mungkin memang saat ini ia merasa sedikit senang dan tenang karena yeoja itu tak akan menghantui hidup mereka lagi. Namun hal yang paling banyak memenuhi pikirannya saat ini adalah perasaan bersalah.

Mungkin secara teori, memanfaatkan Ryeowook agar bisa memasukan yeoja itu ke balik jeruji besi adalah hal yang paling benar dan tepat.

Namun baginya, membahayakan istri yang sangat dicintainya itu adalah yang sangat berat baginya. Ia sudah bersumpah kalau ia tak akan membiarkan ada hal sekecil apapun yang akan bisa menyakiti itrinya itu.

Tapi... apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia menggunakan istrinya itu sebagai umpan!

Selama waktu 24 jam menunggu itu, Yesung merasakna hatiya sangat tidak tenang. Benar, ia yang mengusulkan hal ini. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak cemas setengah mati saat melihat istrinya itu di bekap dan dibuat pingsan sebelum di gotong ke sebuah gedung tua agak jauh dari keramaian kota.

Hatinya di penuhi dengan amarah ketika melihat salah seorang dari namja itu membopong tubuh istrinya itu di pundaknya, mengangkatnya seperti sebuah karung beras yang tak ada nilainya.

Dan saat akhirnya ia bisa menyelamatkan istrinya itu, perasaan cemas, khawatir dan marah itu langsung meluap tak terkendali ketika ia melihat bekas tamparan dan luka di sudut bibir istrinya itu. Belum lagi ia bisa melihat surai coklat istrinya itu berantakan dan tertarik ke atas, seolah surai lembut itu baru di tarik dengan sangat keras.

Karena itulah, ia _marah_. Benar-benar marah, sampai ia tak peduli lagi kalau ia melakukan kekerasan pada seorang yeoja.

Ah, salah.

Beruntung karena yang ia hadapi itu yeoja. Jadi ia bisa menahan dirinya hanya dengan memberikan satu pukulan saja. Jika ia berhadapan dengan namja, bisa dipastikan namja itu akan babak belur berlumur darah karena sudah berani menyakiti istrinya!

**.**

**.oOYeWookOo.**

**.**

"Untuk apa kau kemari?!" sinis Im YongShil—Umma Ryeowook—saat ia melihat kalau suami anaknya itulah yang menjenguknya. "Apa kau kesini karena kau sudah bosan dengan anakku itu? Jadi aku bisa membuatnya bekerja untuk melayan—"

"Diam!" seu Yesung yang tak tahanmendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan yeoja yang sudah melahirkan istrinya itu. "Aku kesini hanya untuk menyerahkan ini." ucap Yesung sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku hitam tebal, dan sebuah buku tabungan.

"Apa ini? Untuk apa kau memberikan ini padaku?!"

"Baca saja buku itu, dan kau akan tahu maksudku." ucap Yesung sambil berdiri dari temoatnya.

"Kim Tan Byuk adalah supir keluargaku sebelum ia meninggal bersama kedua orang tuaku dalam kecelakaan. Itu buku harian yang kutemukan di antara barang-barangnya. Dan buku tabungan itu adalah seluruh gaji yang ia dapat dan ia tabung, yang akan ia gunakan untuk kembali ke Korea, dan berkumpul bersama istri dan anak lelakinya... suatu saat nanti."

Yeoja itu menatap tak percaya pada Yesung, dan dengan cepat ia membuka buku tabungan itu. Buku tabungan itu beratas namakan _Kim_ Yong Shil, dan nominal yang tertera disana tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sepasang mata coklat yang identik dengan milik Ryeowook itu membulat tak percaya, dan mulai berkaca-kaca. "..._suamiku_..."

**.**

**.oOYeWookOo.**

**.**

"Aku pulang~"

Sepasang bocah kembar yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan tdak sabar itu langsung berlari ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara yang sangat mereka rindukan itu.

"APPPAAAAAA!"

Gabungan suara sepasang namja kembar yang berteriak memanggil Appa mereka itu memenuhi rumah mewah itu.

"Hupp!"

Namja yang di panggil Appa itu dengan cepat meraih kedua namja kecil itu, dan menggendong keduanya masing-masing di lengan kanan dan kirinya. "Mana poppo untuk Appa?"

Kedua namja kecil itu terkikik senang, sebelum masing-masing memberikan kecupan keras di masing-masing pipi namja dewasa itu.

"Appa! Woo-ie melindukan Appa!" seru namja kecil yang bernama Jong Woo

"Appa! Ok-ie juga melindukan Appa!" seru namja lain yang bernama Jong Ok itu tak mau kalah.

Namja yang mereka panggil Appa itu tertawa sennag dan mengecupi pipi kedua anak kembarnya itu. "Appa juga merindukan kalian semua~"

"Woo-ie, Ok-ie, turun dari pelukan Appa. Appa baru pulang dari London. Jangan buat Appa jadi semakin lelah."

Senyum namja yang merupakan Appa dari dua anak kembar itu merekah dengan tampannya saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang ia rindukan.

Suara istrinya.

Tatapan teduhnya menaungi setiap langkah yang dimabil namja manis bertubuh langsing itu saat namja tersebut meraih kedua anak kembar itu dan menurunkan keduanya.

"Wookie, bogoshippo~" bisik namja itu sambil memeluk istrinya itu.

"Na do bogoshippo, JongWoonie-hyung," balas namja manis itu dengan senyum indahnya.

Demi melihat senyum itu, JongWoon langsung meraih bibir pinkish itu, dan memagutnya dengan mesra. Mengindahkan kedua anaknya yang menutup mata masing-masing sambil mengeluh bersamaan,

"Eeeew! Umma! Appa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END.**

**Setiap kisah, pasti memiliki akhir.**

**Dan buat author, karena kisah cinta YeWook sduah tak memiliki hambatan apapun lagi, maka author putuskan untuk menamatkan certa ini.**

**Happy END~!**

**Big Thanks buat semua yang sudah mendukung dan memberikan review pada cerita yang merupakan ff debut author di ffn ini #hug satu-satu**

**Dan, mianhae kalo author terlalu lama ngapdet cerita yang ini akhir2 ini #bow**

**Dan terakhir, author ucapkan sampai jumpa lagi di FF author yang lainnya~ #semprot ingus di tissue**

**Bye Bye~**


End file.
